Song of a Love Story
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: She just wanted to explore, to do something by herself for once. She never expected to meet him though, never expected to meet someone who could understand her and all her secrets...and he never expected she could understand his.
1. Chapter 1

**FF: HELLO! Hey, you know how when you write a story, you suddenly get a bunch of ideas on how you could write it differently? yeah, I couldn't resist. So here you go- an AU of my own fanfic.**

**FF: Oh, and for all those wondering when on earth I'm going to put up 'Hello and Goodbye' sequel, I'm going to do it when I finish revising the story. Now then, ENJOY! (Oh, and the guys are, mmm, let's say 20-ish, M'kay?)**

* * *

><p>(Early March)<p>

**"****We were both young when I first saw you"**

It was a lovely March night to be outside. There were few clouds dotting the sky, allowing the stars and full moon to shine their luminescence brightly over the landscape. Said landscape held scores of skyscrapers and busy highways, alive with electric lights and the noise of talk and car horns and engines revving impatiently.

However, in a specific district of the bustling city, it was relatively quiet, meaning less car noises but plenty of chatter to drown out the night sounds. The reason for this lowered volume? It was a pricey neighborhood- the owners wanted their peace while sitting in their expansive and even more expensive mansions.

However, that didn't stop them from throwing extravagant parties once in a while. The parties in question were rather rare, especially parties outside at night, but that didn't restrict one that night from blaring music and high class talk out into the spring air.

The noisy celebration of who-knows-what drifted upwards to a lone figure leaning on the backyard's balcony of a soft cream colored mansion, decorated with marble pillars and other adornments.

Said figure, highlighted prettily in the bright moonlight, was a girl dressed in a blue T-shirt that reached just below her hips and, colored a darker shade of blue, shorts that went to her knees.

She stretched her thin, lithe form stiffly and resettled on the balcony's marble rim, tilting her face upwards to more fully appreciate the beauty of the sky.

Long chocolate locks of hair waved gently in the breeze that blew peacefully in the night. Thick lashes framed expressive hazel eyes that stood out from her pale white skin, and she brushed a curtain of hair off her face.

The marble beneath her arms felt cool, comforting in their familiarity, yet restricting. She repressed a grimace on her delicate lips, but allowed herself a sigh, staring longingly at the starry heavens.

She wished she wouldn't have to be stuck in that mansion all her life, forced to have a bodyguard with her whenever she left, forced to be constantly monitored. Yes, she was the daughter of the third richest family in New York- _'adopted daughter,'_ she reminded herself- but that didn't mean every thug in the state was after her!

Though, the past mugging attempts _were_ rather frightening...

She scoffed to herself and shook her head scoldingly. _I sound like some weak girly girl who would be afraid to walk across the street without someone to hold her hand at all times. I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself!_

The brunette paused, then sighed again and dropped her head to her arms. "Who am I kidding?" She whispered. "I wouldn't survive a day on my own, especially without this working." She frowned sadly at the high tech watch strapped tightly to her wrist, a soft gray color with light blue circuitry lines.

She groaned, letting herself release a painful little whimper of longing. She just wanted to go outside by herself, without all the hiding and guarding and monitoring- to go outside as herself, to be seen as who she truly was!

That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

She couldn't help but think it was.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch it!" Donatello jumped backwards, barely escaping being hit by a foot ninja flying by, its limbs waving frantically. He turned to glare at his little brother, hitting a different foot ninja in the stomach without even looking.<p>

"Sorry, dude!" Mikey called back, ducking a punch aimed at his head and flipping onto a heater that stuck up from the roof. He shrugged sheepishly. "My bad!"

"Yeah, well, your 'bad' almost took me out! Again!" The purple banded turtle retorted, feeling his irritation bubble. "This is the third time!"

"It's not like I can aim them when I kick'em!" Mikey answered indignantly, pausing to stick his tongue out at Donny cheekily before leaping up and snap-kicking his opponent.

"He does have a point, Donny." Leo noted, sweeping his leg in a swift half circle to trip his enemy.

"Let's see how you feel when he kicks one at you, Leo..." Donatello muttered darkly, smacking a foot soldier on the wrist sharply, making it release his weapon, before reversing the swing and slamming his bo onto its head.

"Hey, just hit one back if it makes ya feel better!" Raph suggested, a pleased grin on his face as he noticed a soldier running at him. "Like this!" When the ninja was close enough, the red banded turtle leaped into the air and completed a powerful spin kick that landed solidly on the enemy's chest.

His attack made the soldier fly through the air, barely missing Mikey as he dodged with a short cry of alarm. He somersaulted backwards, popped back to his feet, and glared at his brother. "DUDE! Not cool!"

"Hey, you're right." Donny couldn't hold back the smirk, as he kicked away another enemy. "That does make me feel better. Do it again."

Leo sighed and shook his head, instinctively blocking a sword aimed at his back, his free hand massaging his temples. "Oi." He groaned, fluidly manipulating his katana so the other ninja's weapon was flung away.

"You're just jealous you can't-"

Raph's teasing comment was cut off by a sudden, unexpected scream. It was a female's scream, high pitched and piercing. It stopped as abruptly as it had started and the shock of it had frozen everyone for a moment.

Using this moment of stunned immobility, the brothers quickly began taking down the remaining foot clan members. Except Donatello.

He sprinted towards the source of the scream, calling over his shoulder, "You guys keep going! I'll check it out!" He hopped nimbly over some of the stirring foot ninjas that littered the ground. "I'll catch up later!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" The brunette jerked her head upwards, cocking it slightly to hear better. Was that...clanging? Shouts? Those couldn't possibly be coming from the party down the street.<p>

She had to investigate.

Rushing inside her room, she darted to her dresser and snatched a black sweatshirt that had been hanging off the edge, catching the roll of gauze that fell out and stuffing it back into a pocket. (She often kept some nearby in case she, or her bodyguards, were injured. She wanted to be of _some_ use.)

Her room was modest and expressive. A bed was pressed against the wall to the balcony's left, a small table and lamp beside it. A weaved, multicolored rug covered most of the floor, which was marble.

Her dresser was one or two yards away from her bed, shoved against the wall, and was a lovely dark oak color. A mirror was attached to it. A drawing desk was opposite her bed and had pencils, pens, colored pencils, erasers, and multiple stacks of paper held down by stuffed toy animals, namely a kitten, a puppy, a giraffe, and a hippo.

Papers of all colors practically consumed the other walls where windows did not get in the way. Drawing upon drawing was taped carefully onto the blue wallpaper, each signed with a beautiful autograph that read: _Liza._

Some of said papers had fallen to the floor amongst other stuffed animals, drawing pads, and paint cases. The brunette nimbly hopped over the piles of things while shoving her arms through the sleeves of the sweatshirt, stripping off her socks when she reached her door.

She carefully opened it, making sure it didn't squeak, and tiptoed rapidly down the hall. She slipped quietly past her parents' room, wincing every time the floor creaked softly with her weight.

Creeping past door after door, she broke into a fast run, excitement and fear rushing through her. What would she see? What would she discover? She was terrified of being attacked herself, but her eagerness to venture outside overrode her anxiety.

The thought of going outside alone, unrestricted_, free_, was thrilling and sent her heart pumping faster and faster.

She skidded to a halt before the giant staircase in the enormous foyer and raced down the stairs, careful not to trip. She skipped the last two steps and landed lightly, throwing herself forwards with the momentum.

The brunette burst out the doors, forcing herself to make sure they closed quietly but paused, noting the increased volume of the noises. Curiously, she turned to survey her backyard, wondering which direction the sounds came from.

The backyard in question was filled with fresh green grass, neatly trimmed, and a few tastefully placed flower bushes around the edges. A large pool took over the right side of the backyard, a warped oval lined with sandy colored stones. A six foot tall, two foot thick wall surrounded the entire place. It was designed to give total privacy and to keep things out...as well as keep her _in_.

A patch of forest widened out behind the wall, somewhat like a mini park yet far wilder than any park a human constructed- it was nearly totally overgrown with vegetation.

The girl snuck over to the left wall, avoiding scattered lawn chairs and tables, trying to discern what the noises were, and what could be making it.

Shouting, screaming- those noises could come from people (obviously.)

Clanging? Metal could make that, but why would anyone be carrying metal with them?

Thuds, cracks. Her heart stuttered as sympathy and fear gripped it- those sounded like they would hurt.

A whooshing noise made her look up and she gasped in a shocked breath as a dark shape flew through the air towards her.

She screamed as she tried to backpedal, desperate to avoid the object. Her shriek was cut off as it slammed into her and sent her crashing to the ground, forcing out all her air with a huff.

She wheezed painfully, feeling her stomach throb in pain from the air's forceful expulsion. Dimly, she noted that it was a person that had fallen on her- a fully grown man to be exact, who was in excellent shape too, and clothed in tight black fabric.

The brunette weakly pushed at his side facing her, as he was splayed across her stomach. Her feeble attempts failed to do anything as she was short on oxygen, leaving her breathless and huffing.

She let her head fall to the grass with a thud, allowing her body to go limp. She'd never get that guy off her if she didn't get enough breath back. Best to just wait and-

"Huh. Where'd he go?" A voice whispered from the shadows, barely detected from the weakened girl.

A person? A person! They could help! "help...help..." She wheezed, hope of becoming freed of her burden beginning to flare in her chest.

"Where-? Oh, man, are you okay?!" The voice wobbled and, noting the accompanied (yet oddly quiet) thump, the brunette realized the person had most likely jumped from the wall and landed in front of her.

She moaned, deciding it was an appropriate answer. Besides, she needed to conserve her air supply- her lungs still felt weak and bruised.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Just stay still and I'll help get him off." The voice inched closer, louder though strangely hushed, as if its owner was trying to hide or something.

As she listened, the girl tilted her head, confused. The voice was male, a gentle tenor, not too deep but smooth and pleasant. It had a soothing feel to it, but a nervous undertone that made her uneasiness begin to rise in response.

"Ugh," the voice's owner groaned, and the brunette gasped as she felt the man's dead weight slowly lessen it pressure on her body. "What was this guy eating? Rocks?"

"Maybe...a few...small hills too..." She panted, a slight smile curving her lips upward.

A startled laugh sounded from her newfound companion. "Definitely feels like it-WOAH!" He yelped and the girl sucked in a surprised breath as the unconscious man suddenly rolled off of her and, apparently, decided he'd rather flop onto her helper.

"Hey..." She coughed with the sudden flow of air into her lungs. "You okay?"

A moan answered her and she bit back a wry smirk. He copied her. Two could play at that game. "Just stay still and I'll help get him off." She parroted his earlier tone that was significantly wheezier as she was still recovering.

Wheezing chuckles rose from the heap before her, lying in the wall's shadow. She could barely see their outlines. "No, seriously, let me help." She forced herself up, wincing as her bruised stomach protested.

"Ah, no, no no. I'll do it myself." The voice huffed. The lump before her writhed momentarily before falling still. It jerked again, yet failed to make any noticeable difference except for a lot of huffs and gasps.

"Here, I'll just-" She made to move forward, shifting into a crouching position, but jerked back at his shout.

"No!"

She blinked in shock from where she'd recoiled, tense and suddenly afraid. How did that soft voice become so powerful so fast? "Why not? I should repay the favor." She responded shakily when she recovered her own voice.

"I...I don't look...normal. You'll scream." He sounded so hesitant, between the panting that is.

"I don't care if you're normal or not or-or even a...an alien or anything." She stated quietly yet firmly, feeling a bit of stubbornness rear up. "You help me, I'm helping you. Simple as that. Now sit still."

The brunette crawled over and latched onto the unconscious person's shirt, grabbing fistfuls of black fabric. She pulled backwards, slowly increasing the force used so as to not shift the weight too fast on her newfound friend.

She looked down sharply as she felt her burden lighten.

As if sensing her glance, her friend explained, "I can't take sitting there uselessly while you strain."

"How kind of you." She grunted, yanking the man's dead weight a little farther off her friend. "Haha! Got it- oh no, he's falling he'sfalling_he's_-" She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

When said impact did not come, she opened her eyes and blinked over to see, silhouetted by moonlight, her rescuer gripping the unconscious man's shirt by the front, providing equal pull to her own. His silhouette was oddly shaped, but she didn't pay much mind to it- she was busy.

"Thanks." She panted, smiling over the man's shoulders. She could just make out dark eyes meeting her gaze for a brief moment.

"Yeah, uh, let's, let's try to roll him to the left." He coughed slightly and broke the eye contact.

"My left or your left?" She asked, tilting her head as she tried to figure out which he meant.

A pause. "Your left, my right."

The brunette nodded and counted, "On three. One, two, _three_!" On 'three' the two twisted their wrists and dragged the man off, rolling him partially to his side. Unfortunately, the duo's grips were a little too strong and they were off balanced when they released, causing them to topple over.

The brunette laughed breathily, brushing hair out of her face with her wrist and turning to face her companion.

"See? That wasn't so-" She stopped short, her throat locking and eyes widening. Her mouth was partially open but no sound came out, shock holding her paralyzed.

Before her, laying on his back and elbows in a patch of moonlight, knees bent in front of him, was a giant turtle. His skin was a pleasant green color, while his chest armor- _'Plastron,'_ she faintly remembered from science class- was a pale yellow. His shell was dark brown with intricate patterns tracing the plating. Elbow and knee pads protected his joints and a belt wrapped around his middle, along with what looked like a staff strapped to his shell.

Her eyes were drawn to his face, dimly noting the purple mask encircling his head. Her gaze was mainly on the shockingly human eyes that met her own stunned pair. They were a rich brown- _like melted chocolate,_ her brain piped up- with faint threads of gold highlighting the curious intelligence that hid in those dark orbs.

But her attention, dragged away from that compelling gaze, inevitably noticed the harsh red lines that cut across his skin, dripping liquid down his limbs. Noticed with horror the multicolor bruises that seemed so large and painful, and especially the four inch gash that cut across his right calf.

He didn't even seem to realize he was hurt...

The brunette knew a normal person would be panicking, screaming, running. She knew she probably should be doing one, if not all three of those things. But...she'd never been able to bear seeing a creature in pain. She was far too soft. It was in her nature to help, to heal, to comfort.

And here was a creature. Obviously in pain even if he didn't realize it yet.

She couldn't ignore the sudden surge of the _need_ to help, overriding the shock and fear that kept her throat silent...And even matching the familiarity of the situation...

* * *

><p>Donatello felt as if he'd swallowed a rock that lodged in his throat. He could barely breathe as stunned panic shot through him.<p>

_She saw me! No, she SEES me! That's worse!_ The thoughts winged around crazily in his mind, and he felt anger and fear rise within himself, furious he'd let himself get caught without the protective cloak of shadow.

His secret was out.

He saw the shock and horror in her eyes and knew she'd gotten a good look at him. He knew he was allowing her _more_ time to examine him but he couldn't move, couldn't blink from the fear that gripped him.

She _knew_.

The fact finally shook him out of his trance, suddenly allowing him control of his body once more. He instantly started to scramble to his feet, desperate to escape the situation. Maybe if he hurried back his brothers wouldn't ask, it wouldn't take too long if-

Something soft clamped onto his left wrist, freezing him into place as a wavering voice gasped pleadingly, "Wait!"

He knew he should shake off the hand and run, but something kept him still. Maybe it was the shock of no screams, or the fact that the girl had voluntarily touched him and asked him to wait. Either way, he couldn't bring himself to move any part of his body except his head, turning to stare incredulously at the girl.

"You're hurt..." She stated, her eyes locked onto his. He couldn't help but notice the peculiar color of her eyes- green rimming the bottom while a golden brown filled the rest, a darker, richer brown circling the pupil. He'd never seen so many colors in one pair of eyes before. It was interesting.

"Please...let me..." She trailed off, but her hand, so tentatively holding his wrist, urged him back down onto the grass with a gentle tugging.

He swallowed hard, his mind whirling with the impossibility of it all, unable to resist her wishes in such a disorganized state. He sat on the grass with his knees slightly bent, leaning forward as the girl still had not released his arm.

The brunette paused, her eyes still glued to him for a moment before she seemed to shake herself. She dipped a hand into her pocket and he tensed, instinctively fearing a weapon. Too many dangerous objects could hide in a pocket: knives, throwing stars, syringes, the list went on and on.

"No, no, it's okay..." The girl was quick to soothe his worries, holding up her hand swiftly- it was clutching a roll of gauze. "See?"

Donny blinked, anxiety momentarily put aside as he wondered why on earth she'd have gauze in her pocket.

"I'm just going to clean up your cuts, that's all." She assured him, her tone quiet and, though slightly shaky, it was gentle.

He couldn't speak, his throat felt far too tight with stress and fear and confusion. He wondered why his limbs felt so heavy, so hard to move, and yet the girl effortlessly guided him closer to her so she could tenderly mop up the blood from his wounds.

Speaking of...

He bit his lip as his body, realizing he was no longer in any immediate danger, allowed him to feel the pain he'd ignored in the midst of battle. He bit back a groan as each and every bruise or slice sounded its notice that hey! It hurt! _Fix it_!

The brunette before him crooned gently, a soothing hum that gave him a distraction from the pain and apprehension. Abruptly, he decided that he should examine the girl, see how much of a threat she was.

He took in her waist-long chocolate locks, her clothing, her bare feet wet with dew, her pale skin, her face. For some reason, he found he couldn't look away from her face.

Was it the nervous yet kind expression? The concerned frown on her lips? He directed his gaze a bit higher. No, it was her eyes.

They were so gentle, so free of malice or secrets, so earnest, so honest and utterly compassionate he found he did not want to look away and loose so rare a sight. He examined her closely, memorizing each soft touch and look, so different from his family's and yet so similar.

_Stop it,_ Donatello told himself firmly. _She's a human. She's not like April or Casey. Just let her do what she's doing and then get out of there._

Sad, but true. Only Casey and April were the exceptions. Only they, part of a very, very precious few, were humans who were compassionate enough to overlook appearances. Besides, even they freaked out when he and his brothers were revealed.

This one would be no different...right?

* * *

><p>The brunette girl carefully wrapped the gauze around the gash which she'd already covered with a pad of gauze to stem the bleeding. She carefully maneuvered the roll around her companion's calf, covering the injury neatly.<p>

As she worked, she tried hard to ignore that intelligent gaze boring into her. She couldn't help the rush of blood that caused a soft blush to appear on her cheeks- she never really like being stared at. It made her uncomfortable.

She focused on finishing her task and, though she desperately wanted to ask what had happened to him, she refrained. She'd felt him tense when she put her hand in her pocket, she knew he was uneasy, sensed his anxiety.

She carefully ripped the gauze and tied it off, releasing him at last to survey her work. Most of his cuts were gingerly wrapped in the fabric, protecting them from infection. Her work was done yet her mind still whirled.

_Who hurt you? Where did you come from?_ She asked mentally. _What happened to you? Why did it happen? What's your name?_

Swallowing back her questions, she stood and backed up a few paces. "You..." Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "You can go. I won't stop you."

She saw his eyes, glued on her, widen and surprise enter his gaze. He hadn't moved from where she'd gently pulled him down.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." She added, the hand not holding the leftover gauze pressed over her heart, an unconscious motion of her sincerity. "You can go..." She repeated, continuing her retreat a few more steps to emphasize it.

She knew he must have been terrified of exposure, she'd seen it in his eyes. She didn't want to frighten him further, so she did as much as she could to give him some reassurance that she wouldn't betray his trust...if he had given her any at all.

Their gazes had locked the moment she'd looked up and, fearing if she didn't look away now she'd never be able to, the girl turned her head and slowly began to head for her house.

* * *

><p>Donatello stared at the girl's retreating form in absolute shock. Had he heard her right? She was willing to keep this meeting a secret? To keep it to herself?<p>

Who was this girl? Why was she so different from the other humans? What could possibly have given her the gift of an open mind?

"Wait!" The word burst from his throat involuntarily, and he resisted the urge to clap his hand around his mouth, wishing he could take it back and yet glad he said it.

The girl stopped, he could see her body sway slightly at the sudden end to her movements.

What was he doing?! This was insane!

"I..." He searched for words, his tongue still disobeying his commands to shut up. "I don't know your name."

Ugh, could he get any more cliché?! Why was he prolonging this?! It could only end one way and now he was spinning it out? Worse, he _wanted_ to spin it out- the girl intrigued him. He wanted to figure her out.

It was official- he was crazy! Insane! Bonkers!

The girl turned slowly, carefully, and, when she had her face fully turned towards him, her body twisted agilely, a smile appeared on her lips and her hazel eyes glimmered softly.

"It's Liza."

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Wow. Hope that wasn't too cliche or anything. Tell me whatcha think about their meeting, the way they interacted, and everything! I wanna know! :)<br>(This is author speak for "please review" XP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF: THANK YOU to the person who reviewed! You're so kind!**

**FF: Now then, after this chapter the game plan is I put up another chapter once a week. I've got twelve chappies already typed up so that should give me some time to finish writing the rest of the story. Sound good?**

**FF: Oh wait...you don't have a choice! MUAHAHAHAHA- no I'm kidding, if you reviewers are super nice I might post early**

(Early March)

**"****Take me somewhere we can be alone"**

Donny shifted, easing his weight back onto his heels as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Leaves obscured his sight from almost every angle except for one, and, as he peered through the foliage, what he saw was why he had chosen this specific perch.

Through the perfectly situated gap, he could see that balcony on the relatively small mansion that a slim figure was currently standing on. He raised his binoculars to his eyes once more, and instantly his heart rate increased as fear, confusion, and excitement thrummed through him.

The brunette girl leaning on the balcony's railing was staring up at the stars, a faraway look on her face. She wore a gray T-shirt and black shorts, along with the same sweatshirt she'd worn before hanging limp over the railing.

It had been a week since their meeting. Exactly a week in about two hours and thirty six minutes if you want to specific.

Ever since that brief, heart-stopping encounter, ending in the girl- '_Liza_,' he reminded himself- ending in Liza walking to her house while he slipped away in the shadows without another word, had plagued him with questions he couldn't answer.

Questions like: Why did she help him? Wasn't she afraid? Why didn't she scream, or freak out? Why did she just let him go?

Why, why, why, why, why, with the occasional how.

Needless to say, it was incredibly frustrating for someone who loved to ANSWER perplexing questions- not make more to torment himself with.

He _had_ to get answers, it was his nature to find out why, to investigate, to discover. Yet, while other times he'd plunge right into investigation, these answers he so desperately craved came from a source that was far more dangerous than any science experiment he'd ever concocted:

Liza. The human that knew of his existence, held his secret like a blade dangling menacingly over his throat. He was briefly reminded of the "Pit and the Pendulum", which wasn't really that encouraging in such a situation, and he quickly waved the thought away.

But the answers! The questions! His curiosity burned stronger as each day passed without the answers he couldn't provide. Or was that wouldn't?

They were too many problems, too many things that could go wrong in this insane quest for explanations. In fact, he made a _list_ of the problems in an effort to convince himself to just drop it and leave:

1. He was a mutant, she was a human. Normally this led to much screaming and disaster.

2. This was evidently NOT a normal human being so he had no idea what to expect.

3. Something was bound to go wrong. Something _always_ went wrong.

He groaned to himself, lowering the binoculars and kneading his temple with his free hand. He _had_ to know! He wanted to know so _badly_. But should he? Or should he not?

He had been sitting there for an hour already, wrestling with the same questions that had attacked him all week, refusing to be ignored and demanding attention. After much muttering to himself about insanity and stupidity, he sighed heavily and jumped down from his perch, landing just in front of the wall.

He hesitated one last time, knowing that if he made this choice there was no going back. For a moment he sat, crouched in the wall's shadow, thinking hard.

No, if he didn't do it he'd go insane! Well, even more insane. He'd do it tonight, right then. If she didn't cooperate, oh well.

It was just this once...right?

* * *

><p>Liza tilted her head, her gaze fixed on the stars. Yet, this time, her eyes faded and unfocused. Normally, she'd be stargazing with utter concentration, pondering this and that as she examined the lights in the sky. But now her attention was divided, or rather, had <em>been<em> divided.

As in, for an entire week.

Despite her best efforts, her thoughts all spun around that one night she'd gotten the shock of her life. The night she'd met _him_. That subject consumed all her attention, circulating around the mutant turtle she'd seen on an endless cycle.

_Where did he go? _She wondered, tipping her head the other way. _Does he have a family? Was that a weapon he was carrying? I thinks it's called a bo, or a staff? Not sure. Can he use it well? Is he a fighter? I still don't even know his name..._

The brunette sighed and dropped her head onto her arms, bending over. What was she doing? She wasn't some character in a movie where something fantastical happens and everything goes exactly as she wants.

Why would he come back? What purpose would that serve? A thought occurred to her and her gaze shot to her wrist where the watch sat, innocent as ever. Her hands twitched, then settled.

No, even if he did know her secret he probably still wouldn't come, wouldn't risk exposure. There was no point in continuing the ludicrous thought process...but she couldn't help herself. She kept hoping...and hoping...that he'd come back.

But why _was_ she hoping? There was no point...

She lowered her eyes sadly, her thoughts not making any sense, and wished she would just drop it. Abruptly, she tensed, her hazel orbs widening.

Time seemed to freeze as a shadow leaped onto the wall, paused, and silently slid along the edge. Her heart thudded fearfully for a moment before her memory betrayed the shadow's identity, and the thrill of fear turned to a thrill of anticipation and excitement.

Huh. Whaddaya know. He did come back.

She shook herself from her happily stunned trance, and smiled ecstatically. But her smile quickly froze in horror. Some of the staff were still wandering the lower levels of the mansion! Someone could see him from the windows!

She waved her arms madly, desperately trying to get his attention.

The shadow slowed, then stopped, head tilted. A slight hesitation preceded a small wave in return.

Liza mimed staying put, making her motions as exaggerated as possible to emphasize her request, and sighed in relief as he nodded- his motion also exaggerated. She made a gesture to wait and, without waiting for a response, dashed into her room.

She needed to tell him to stay out of sight, but how? She couldn't pantomime it- it'd take too long. Her frantic gaze, zipping around her room for a solution, landed on the many papers sprawled around her desk. Inspiration dawned onto her and a relieved grin lit up her face.

_Perfect! I just hope I haven't lost my knack for making these- I haven't had a target for a while..._ She thought with a grin, remembering her dreary, irritating private tutors.

* * *

><p>Donatello cocked his head, cloaked in the wall's interior shadow, wondering what the girl was doing. Was she coming down or something?<p>

The thought gave him a surge of excitement at the prospect of finally receiving the answers he craved, and a wave of guilt. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't continue it, shouldn't meet with her...but he wouldn't get any peace until he had-

The brunette appeared at the balcony again and waved, one hand clutching something white.

He hesitantly hopped back onto the wall's top and waved back.

She pointed to the thing in her hand, then to him. After a moment, she drew back her arm holding the object and hurled it into the air before whipping around and dashing back into her house.

He tensed, trying to figure out what she had thrown that was sailing lightly towards him. As it flew closer, he relaxed- it was a paper airplane. He grinned to himself, hunkered down low to the wall, and, after a moment, sprang into the air with cat like agility, snatching the paper midflight.

He landed lightly in a crouch, one hand bracing himself, the other gently holding the paper construction. Still crouched, he examined the paper curiously, tilting it this way and that before noticing the faint lines indicating writing on the inside. He slid into the shadows once more and began searching for a way to open the airplane.

Hoping she wouldn't get upset for dismantling her paper airplane, he unfolded it and smoothed the creases to better show the lettering. It said in surprisingly messy yet elegant scribbles:

_'__I'll be down in a moment if you want, but hide! Some of the staff are still around! I'll go to the other side of the wall by the forest, meet me there.  
>-Liza'<em>

He folded it neatly and, tucking it into his belt, he swiftly raced along the wall and hopped off, landing lightly. He leaned against the stone structure, wondering how long Liza would take. It took April ten minutes to get ready, would the brunette as well? Would he wait that long? Should he? He could still run...

A quiet thunk and rapid taps interrupted his thoughts. He twisted around in time to see two hands latch onto the top of the wall, hearing scrapes of accompanying movements. A moment later and the brunette that had occupied his thoughts for a week dropped beside him with a thud.

She straightened and dusted off her hands, smiling up at him as she straightened. "Come on, we gotta get out of range." She stated, and, pausing to look back over her shoulder, she threw herself into a steady running pace and shot into the woods.

He instantly followed her, his movements automatic as his body was on autopilot. Mentally, his mind was whirling.

The girl easily traversed a six foot wall and, so far, was keeping a pace that was impressive considering that people who lived in mansions often didn't exercise much. Who was this girl? More questions piled inside his mind, crowding around until he felt like his head would explode with the sheer amount.

They bypassed fallen trees, tangles of thorny vines, and bushes mixed in with the ferns. He could hear the rapid pants that burst from his companion's lungs, her mouth open to inhale more oxygen while he himself was barely breathing hard.

He wondered where they were going, feeling his nerves increase and his wariness sharpen. He had no idea where they were headed. Was she trying to get away from prying eyes, or was this something darker?

She finally skidded to a halt, prancing slightly to absorb the excess momentum after three minutes of running. "We're here!" She announced between gasps, smiling again.

Donatello paused, looking around. It was just another section of the forest: trees, bushes, vegetation, long or short grasses. A particularly large cluster of lapsing trunks and thick-leafed trees lay before the two, stretching about six yards total to the side, completely concealing whatever hid behind it.

"And here is...?" He asked, letting the question trail off. True, it wasn't one of the questions he had intended to ask her at first, but it felt appropriate to ask it before the others.

The brunette blinked, looked at the tangle of forest in front of her, then back at him. She chuckled, "No, not _here _as in right this moment, I mean over here!"

She trotted over to a specific, partially collapsed tree resting maybe two feet from the ground and only five inches in diameter. To his surprise, she lifted it (including the foliage lying over it as well) about three feet higher.

...Which revealed a tunnel five feet high.

"C'mon, this is the best place to hide!" Liza grunted, readjusting her grip. "Hurry! I don't think anyone followed, but just to be sure!" She jerked her head towards it.

Slowly, he walked over, eyeing the tunnel warily. Why was she urging him so much to get into the tunnel? Was this a trap of some sort? It had to be, why else would the girl bring him there, alone, in the dead of night? He should leave, run, escape!

"It won't bite you!" The brunette insisted, tossing her head toward the entrance again. Her arms had begun to shake with effort and she'd begun panting again. "I can't hold it much longer!"

He paused, suspicions and doubts swirling around his mind. Yet...something kept him lingering, unsure whether to enter or flee. He groaned mentally as he identified it, feeling a familiar surge of annoyance that accompanied the feeling.

Curiosity.

He still had that burning desire to discover the answers to his questions which, mind you, were increasing in number.

Ignoring everything he'd been taught- to hide, be unseen, not trust anyone- he slipped into the passageway, alert for any sign of danger. He'd come this far, why not see it through? Besides, he had his bo staff in case something happened.

As he crept forward, a shuffling swishing noise behind him made him pause and glance back. The tunnel was now dark, the only light coming from the exit and his heart began to pump faster, preparing for a fight.

"_Oof_, hey, can you move? It's kinda cramped." Something bumped into his shell and gently pushed at him, accompanied by more shuffling sounds.

Oh. It was just Liza. Feeling a little foolish, he continued picking his way across the grassy floor of the tunnel, hunched so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. After six feet of tunnel he emerged into a clearing maybe 30 feet in diameter.

It was grassy and fresh, clean air and moonlight lighting the meadow up gorgeously. A boulder lay on the right side of the clearing next to a stream that wove into the clearing, created a small pool a few feet across that brushed against the stone, and flowed back out peacefully.

Flower bushes, ferns, vegetation, and huge trees encircled the area, hiding everything around it from view- a perfectly secluded hiding place. The air above the glade, having no trees, freely let in the lunar rays, allowing the light to pour in and illuminate every outline with silver. The place practically radiated serenity with the water, moonlight, and slight breeze carrying the scent of flowers.

It was stunning. Donatello gaped, eyes wide as he tried to absorb the sheer beauty of the clearing, astonished by the rare find.

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" Liza murmured, a fond smile on her lips as she wriggled out of the tunnel to stand beside him. "I found it by accident. My parents were so freaked out when I came home covered in scratches."

He looked down curiously, suspicions blown away for the moment by the amazing sight. "Scratches?"

Liza laughed, an amused playful sound. Not evil like. "I tripped and crashed through the 'wall' of this place. It hurt, mind you, but it was totally worth it." Her tone dimmed a little as, sitting on the grass, she added, "Anything that can help me get away from everything is worth it."

Before he could ask about her comment, she shook herself and laughed again. "I'm sorry, here I am blabbing on and you probably have things you want to say." She apologized, smiling at him again.

"Um, well, it's about you actually." Donny returned the gentle grin, finding it infectious, and sat beside her cross-legged style. "When you- when _we_, that is, uh..." He struggled to get the words out, his grin disappearing while hers began to grow in amusement.

For some bizarre reason he found it difficult to get to the questions he'd been yearning to ask, to have answered. Was it because he was nervous? Anxious? Afraid? Whatever it was, he was tongue-tied.

"When we met that night?" Liza guessed, taking pity on him and helping him finish the sentence.

"Uh, yeah, that night." He chuckled at his failed attempt. "It's just..." He searched for words to fully express his burning curiosity.

"Yes?" Liza's grinning and biting her bottom lip told him how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Why did you help me? Why didn't you scream? What makes you different from all the others?" He blurted in a rush, afraid that if he hesitated longer he'd never get them out. "Why didn't you get freaked out by the blood? Why were you so nice to me? What were you doing out there? How did that guy fall on you? Why-"

"Woah, woah, hey! I can't keep up!" Liza waved her hands in front of her chest, laughing helplessly. "How about this: you ask me a question, one at a time that is, and I'll answer it and say 'next' when I'm ready for the next question. M'kay?"

He nodded, excitement building up as he realized those irritating questions would finally receive the answers that would soothe the curiosity and would finally _leave him ALONE!_ "Good idea. Okay, first question: Why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there!" Liza answered promptly, seeming surprised that someone would've done just that. "I've always hated seeing people in pain- yes, you count as a person, let me continue." She pointed at him sternly, narrowing her eyes.

He closed his mouth with a grin. He was beginning to like her.

"I've hated knowing about all the suffering people go through and I've always been a softie. Overly empathetic or whatever you want to call it. I can't bear to see someone in pain and not do anything." She explained, shaking her head with a serious look on her face. "Next."

"Why didn't you scream?" He asked, locking eyes with her. The eyes were the window to the soul, or so people say, and he knew how to use that to see whether someone was lying or not. This question was crucial- a way to see if she was working in some sort of scheme to attack him or his family and, considering his life so far, it wasn't all that farfetched.

She seemed to sense the need for eye contact and held his gaze, albeit nervously. "I've...I've met people like you before. You know, mutant people. Don't ask me who, I won't say. Next." She stammered, breaking the contact when finished and staring at the ground.

_'__Guess that's what makes her different. But there's more mutants? Hmmm...I'll have to do some research...'_ Donny thought to himself, refraining from asking Liza more about the mutants. She'd respected his privacy, he could do the same for her. "Why weren't you freaked out by the blood?"

The brunette chuckled. "I've spent quite a lot of time patching up my mutant friends."

"You know about medicine?" He asked, feeling a thrill of excitement. Another doctor! Well, a sorta-doctor, but still a doctor!

"Mainly stopping the bleeding, bandaging, and I've used stitches a bit." She shuddered. "I hate doing that, I know it's helping but I can't help feeling guilty when my...my patient flinches." She stuttered slightly but shook herself and continued. "Next."

"Why were you so nice to me?"

The brunette threw her hands skyward abruptly, making Donny twitch in surprise. "Why does everyone I talk to ask why I'm so nice?! Is it really such a crime to genuinely want to cheer someone up or be nice to someone just because?!" She exclaimed exasperatedly before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's 'cause I _am_ nice. Is it so hard to believe that?"

"In my life, kinda." The purple banded turtle smiled ruefully and the brunette sighed.

"I know how _that_ feels..." Liza muttered, glancing at the lush grass. "Next."

After a pause, deciding whether to comment on that remark, he asked, "What were you doing out there? I didn't think it was normal for humans to be in their backyard _that_ late."

"I was on the balcony like I was tonight. I love to stargaze and it was _such_ a nice night." The brunette closed her eyes as if savoring the memory. "I started hearing noises like clashing or shouting, and those noises don't come from most parties around here."

"Parties?"

"Yeah, there was one the night I met you. I guess that's why no else heard the fight." Liza shrugged. "Anyways, I got curious about what was going on and decided to peek over the wall...I just didn't think a guy would come flying over it to land on me." She toyed with her fingers, a light blush appearing on her cheeks at the memory.

"yeeeahhh...sorry about that." Donny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly unable to look Liza in the eye.

"Sorry? What for?" She tilted her head confusedly before her eyes widened with realization. She jerked upright, still sitting, and pointed accusingly. "_You_ did that?!"

"Technically, my brother did...I just indirectly encouraged it." He grinned sheepishly, hunching his shoulders partially as his companion stared at him in shock.

"But he-why-?" She cut herself off, raised her hands in the universal 'I'm done with this' gesture. "You know what? I'm not gonna ask."

Donny laughed again.

"Though I am curious..." Liza seemed to debate with herself for a moment before continuing, "How did he manage to kick that guy over a six foot wall?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her? What was the harm? It wasn't like it'd endanger his family- besides, maybe it'd make sure she'd stay away. That'd be good for both of them...then why did that thought partially sadden him?

"We're ninjas." He answered, wondering how this abnormal human would react.

"_Really_? Wow, that's amazing!" Liza gasped, eyes wide with excitement. "Does it require a lot of training? Can you disappear like ninjas in the movies? How high can you jump? Does your mutation lend any aspects to your physical capabilities?"

He blinked at the flood of words pouring from her mouth, wondering how she could talk so fast and not stumble on her words.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed heavily and averted her eyes shyly. "I start to babble when I get excited."

"That's fine," Donny chuckled. "I tend to do that too, mainly when I find something interesting."

"...what is interesting to you?" Liza asked, cocking her head and brushing away the hair that tried to cover her right eye almost instinctively.

"You, for example." He stated, tensing upon realizing he'd spoken the words out loud. The surprised, taken aback look the brunette gave him made embarrassment well up within him, causing a light blush on his cheeks.

"Me?" She squeaked before clearing her throat. "Me?" She repeated, shaking her head. "I guess that's the reason you risked everything. Curiosity."

"What?" he blinked, fear suddenly flashing through him. What did she mean by 'risking everything'? Did she know more than she let on?!

"I don't mean to be rude, but, you're a mutant. Humans are mostly narrow-minded creatures and are very aggressive to things they don't understand, like mutants, so by coming out here you're essentially risking your life if you are discovered." Liza explained, her tone turning sad with compassion.

"You don't seem to be 'narrow-minded'..." The purple banded genius said slowly, motioning to her. How could she understand all that? They just met!

She smiled. "I try not to, and I said _most_, not all. There must be a few humans that realize different isn't always bad."

He returned the smile, and, eyes locking shyly, he found that he had enjoyed their conversation. She was rather kind in the way she spoke, and he liked that. Not to mention the girl's hazel eyes, such a fascinating blend of colors. _They look lovely in the brightening light,_ he noted offhandedly.

Brightening light.

He jerked and looked upwards in shock. It was almost dawn, the dark blue sky beginning to lighten.

"Ah, I've got to get home!" Liza cried, hazel eyes wide as she joined him in leaping to their feet. "Will I see you again?" She asked, looking at him.

"What?" His own gaze snapped towards her, stunned by the idea of meeting again. Meeting her _now_ was insane, why would he do it again?!

"Look, I know this is pretty dangerous for you, and I don't mean to be selfish but..." Her next words came out in a rush. "You're the first person I've shared this place with and I don't want to lose a friend the moment I make one. Besides," A wry smile appeared. "I have my own curiosity to deal with."

He paused, mind spinning. See her again? This was supposed to be a one-time thing, that's it! That was all it ever could be! But now...Now he had talked to her, he had _more_ questions! Not just that, he _wanted_ to come back too! Not just for curiosity's sake, but because he wanted to _know_ her.

Which was utter, total, and complete lunacy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Liza suddenly stepped backwards, averting her gaze. "Me asking that was unfair. I'm sorry." She repeated, her voice lowering to a whisper as her courage seemed to drain.

Being here was a risk to him and his family! He was jeopardizing his family's secret and safety to satisfy his own selfish wants! He should go home and forget about this.

It was a disaster...and he wanted to keep it going. He knew what he _should_ do...

"When?" He asked, his throat dry.

...thaaaaat didn't mean he'd do it. He'd already started this ludicrous situation, why not see it through? You know, despite the fact that Master Splinter would ground him from everything for his entire life and beyond if he ever found out...

"Tuesday?" She suggested, hope coloring her tone.

"Can't." That was the _long_ patrol night- he'd never be able to slip away unnoticed. "Thursday?"

"Deal! What time? Three?" Liza was already inching towards the entrance, excitement making her eyes glitter.

"In the afternoon?" Donny asked, following at a trot. "Wouldn't we be seen?"

"No, silly, AM." The brunette giggled and slipped into the tunnel.

"Oh, three it is then!" He nodded and hurried out behind her, helping reseal the entrance. He waved and started to leave but paused at Liza's cry of, "Wait!"

He looked back. "What?"

She looked unsure for a moment before the smile was back on her lips. "I don't know your name."

"It's Donatello." He answered, wondering how on _earth_ he'd forgotten that. Maybe it was because of all the _guilt_. Couldn't forget THAT, now, could he? "Or Donny for short."

Her eyes seemed to shimmer in delight and wonder. "I'm glad I met you, Donatello. See you Thursday!" She called as she darted into the forest.

He blinked and, after a moment of watching her disappear into the trees, started on his way home. As he ran, he wondered if he'd made the biggest mistake of his life agreeing to meet her again.

He leaped over fallen logs, dashed past trees, and, when reaching the city, scrambled onto the rooftops. He streaked across the buildings, racing the night to the dawn. At the last landing, perched at the edge of the building overlooking an alley with a manhole cover, he hesitated.

He'd just agreed to meet with Liza again.

A smile appeared on his face. He knew it was wrong, but...he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Woo! Chapter two posted! Yay! What'd you guys and girls think of their conversation? Did it flow naturally? I hope I'm keeping him in character...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**FF: WOO! It's next week! I'm thinking that I'm going to start updating chapters mainly on Thursdays. Or maybe Mondays, you know, soften the blow of such a horrid day. XD Tell me which you'd prefer! You decide!**

**Clary2008:** Aw, I'm glad you think so! And I totally agree with you! Apritello FTW! (they're so CUTE!)

**the potatoe one:** EEE! I'm so glad you like both my stories! I'm really sorry about the sequel taking so long though, inspiration is an evil little thing that likes to take long vacations. And yup, his poor Donny is gonna be in some hot water should his family find out! Whew, I'm glad! I was worried the conversation was stilted or something.

**TheDarkKunoichi:** I have? The curiosity is indeed sparked? SUCCESS! heehee, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Liza is a sweetheart- she was raised right proper, that one! XP

**FF: Now then! Let's see what mischief these two can get into!**

* * *

><p><strong>"You were throwing pebbles<strong>**"**

(Early May)

"Hey!"

Donny looked up as Liza scrambled through the tunnel, hurrying towards him and skidding to a halt, her side bag swinging around wildly. "Sorry, my parents almost got woken up by the creaky floorboards. I need to make a map or something..." She panted, one hand moving to brush away some hair from her face.

"Well, that must have been exciting. What happened to your hair?" The purple banded turtle grinned, pointing at the windblown brown locks that angled out crazily.

"Hm?" She looked up, then blushed and laughed sheepishly. "I, uh, tripped a few times." She admitted, smiling nervously.

He bit his lip, trying hard to hold in the amusement though his eyes couldn't repress it.

"Don't you laugh at me! You try running through the forest at night distracted and adrenaline looping through your veins- it's incredibly hard to concentrate!" The brunette pointed a finger at him scoldingly, her expression mock-stern.

"I'm sorry, really, I am, I just-" He snorted and couldn't help the laughter that burst from him.

Liza pouted, her cheeks flushing brightly as she tried to smooth down her hair with one hand.

They'd been meeting for two months now at the agreed 3AM. However, they came a lot more than just on Thursdays- they came whenever they could, sometimes as much as four times a week. It was rather difficult for them to sneak away from home, given their families, but they somehow managed to make do with a mixture of stealth, misdirection (pillows under the blankets on their beds,) and improvisation.

The first meetings were awkward and tentative, with curious, hesitant questions slowly chipping away the uncertainty and nerves. After the fifth meeting, the two grew more and more relaxed with each other, thawing the ice of suspicion and replacing it with a spark of friendship.

Where once there was fear and confusion, there was now delight and happiness for they found that they had more fun together than they'd expected...

Among the things they'd discovered about each other was that Liza was eighteen and Donatello was nineteen, the closeness in age startling them. It was also revealed that both were interested in computers and mechanics, yet Liza couldn't remember a single name of any cable to save her life- something that Donatello found both amusing and irritating.

However, she had incredible talent in drawing and sketching. The only problem was that she was very shy about it, and it took quite a lot of persuasion to get her to reveal her ability. Donny admired her artwork's beauty but when asked if he could draw, he laughed- aside from schematics and a few rickety doodles, they could just forget about artistic ability.

Despite their inabilities with the other's strong points, they enjoyed trying to teach the other how to become more skilled at those subjects, laughing when they failed horribly.

They also learned about each other's quirks:

Donatello often slipped into sophisticated speech when excited about a project, he liked it when things were in order, he preferred talking to fighting, he overanalyzed things, and frequently got lost in his own little world of thoughts.

Liza was not good with physical affection, she was awkward with conversations at first, she overthought a lot of things, and she tended to get so absorbed in reading that she'd tune everything else out- the reading thing was discovered when Donny had been a little late and found Liza reading a book in the glade.

They were endlessly interested in the other's lifestyle, prodding each other for tidbits here and there. Liza was very gentle and tentative with her prodding, asking only about things that were safe to answer like the mischief is brothers would get up to, what they were like, what he normally did at home, etc. Whenever she accidentally tread upon a delicate subject, she'd graciously backtrack and ask about something else.

She'd even patiently listen to him complain about what happened at his home- whether it was about the craziness he dealt with daily, or the strange adventures they'd go on, or that stupid toaster always getting broken.

Sometimes when he told her about their battles, he'd look up to see tears dripping down her face. She was so horrified by what he went through so often, so sad that he had no choice but to fight, that she'd cry for him. Though he was quite startled the first time it happened, he was touched by her sympathy for him and his family.

That was the major thing that had broken the suspicion he'd tried to keep around her- the sheer compassion she had for his family. The fact that she felt such pain for them was incredibly moving for him, impressed at the depth of her empathy.

It was almost routine at this point- him cheering Liza up after she cried and her returning the favor when the situation was reversed and Donny was the one feeling depressed.

Liza's method of cheering him up was to tell him about her life and her 'adventures'. She told him of her dreary private teachers, how she used them for target practice with paper airplanes, how she won the battle with her parents to go to public school, sick of being trapped in her house every single day.

She even confessed to the arguments she had with her parents as she fought to be able to do things like a normal person, while her overprotective parents fought to keep her safe with routine and bodyguards. Not only that, she let him know that she was an orphan and that her 'parents' were her adopted parents, finding her as a baby without anyone to care for her and taking her in.

Often, she'd quickly change the rather sad topic to something more cheerful, like her fondest memories- playing games and imagining entire worlds with a dear friend who she said she lost a while ago. She never said how she'd lost her friend, but that was alright.

She'd respected his privacy, he could respect hers.

"Okay, okay, you've had your laugh." She sighed tolerantly, feeling her irritation melt away. She could rarely stay angry for long, it wasn't her nature. "Better?" She held out her arms for him to examine her, hoping she'd gotten all of the twigs and leaves out.

"Yes, now you don't look like a tree has attacked you." Donatello chuckled, unable to resist teasing her a little.

"Why, _thanks_." Her flat tone caused him to laugh again. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?" He asked, inching forward, curious as to what she'd pull out as she rummaged through her bag.

After a moment, she held up a thermos and smiled. "I brought a picnic for us! And look!" She gestured with the thermos at the clearing around them. "The perfect spot for a picnic!"

The purple clad ninja grinned. "That's actually really good timing! I missed dinner 'cause of the project I was working on."

"Oh?" Liza looked over to him, flopping down in preparation to start setting up the impromptu picnic. "What kind of project?"

"It's one of my new ideas!" He was enthusiastic immediately, bringing a smile to the girl's lips as he settled down beside her. "It's a type of shield, actually. It uses electromagnetic waves to..."

He happily explained his invention as they sat down and munched on the snacks Liza had brought with her- peanut butter sandwiches, chocolate chip and oreo cookies, a banana or two, and two thermoses, one filled with coffee, the other holding water- the coffee was for Donny, Liza couldn't stomach the liquid.

All throughout his explanation Liza smiled and nodded, asked a few questions, and patiently listened to him. Another thing they both found pleasing about the other was that each not only listened, but responded. It made having a fun, intelligent conversation much easier and way more satisfying when one's partner actually paid attention.

"So I take it that by actually having time to work on your project, nothing was broken? Like, say, the toaster?" Liza stifled a laugh. The toaster's habit of being broken was a sort of inside joke or running gag for the two.

"Nope, that's still broken." The purple banded turtle answered promptly, seeming unconcerned as he sipped at his coffee.

"Really? Did you just get tired of fixing it?" The brunette asked, glancing towards him as she began to clean up the garbage from the picnic.

"That, the fact that my brothers seem to now be making a sport of breaking it, and that Leo apparently destroys it just by touching it. So, now they shall not have toast until they learn how to behave around toasters." He smiled smugly. "It's making an impact already."

The girl laughed. "They miss toast _that_ much? Why not just put the bread on a pan over the stove and toast it that way?"

"They haven't thought of that yet and I am not about to tell them." The genius smirked, a satisfied look in his eyes. "Besides, it's fun to watch them wonder what could possibly be bothering me enough that I refuse to fix it."

"You never get tired of messing with them, do you?" She giggled.

"Nope." He added a 'pop' at the end of the word.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and finished cleaning up, stuffing what she collected into her bag. She hopped up onto the big boulder and leaned back on her hands, looking upwards to the stars. Her content expression dimmed slightly and her eyes seemed to sadden as she gave a silent sigh, her head tipping back.

"You know, you never told me how you manage to sneak these treats at-" He looked over to her after putting his things away and cut himself off when he saw her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The brunette looked down at him, a smile instantly appearing on her face. "Why would anything be wrong?" She asked. "I'm just stargazing."

"Yes," he agreed, watching her carefully. "But you're usually much happier when you stargaze. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She waved away his concern and turned her face to the heavens, closing her eyes.

"Uh huh." The purple masked mutant stood and walked over to rest beside the brunette, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "I can read body language and you are definitely not fine. Spill it."

She smiled a little at his nudge before her expression turned resigned, letting out a sigh."I was just thinking...why couldn't everyone be as nice as you are? Why can't everyone be as honest?"

He blinked at her, his chocolate eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Not that I don't like being complimented, but what brought this on?"

"Well, you know how I was adopted into a rich family, right?" At his nod she continued reluctantly, "Well, I've told about the fun aspects of it and some of the irritations of it, like the boring teachers and stuck inside all the time. But..."

She trailed off, biting her lip and her gaze falling to the ground as she brought her knees up and curled her arms around them. "Yesterday I experienced a bad aspect of it." She stated, her voice dropping into a whisper.

Donatello frowned. "What kind of bad?" He asked cautiously, not liking how withdrawn Liza was becoming.

"It's nothing." She muttered, shaking her head. "Forget I mentioned it. You had been asking me something before...?"

"Yes, I was. But that can wait." He gently touched her shoulder, frowning when she flinched. "Liza, if it's bothering you, I want to know! You're my friend!"

She twitched at the word 'friend' and turned away.

He screwed his mouth to the side, thinking, then clasped his hands and widened his eyes as he nudged her to gain attention. "Please?" He pouted, struggling to mimic Mikey's puppydog face as best he could.

The brunette resisted for a moment, then sighed. "Alright...I'll tell you." She lay her head on her arms, missing the triumphant fist-pump he gave as she started speaking again.

"I met a girl at school a few weeks ago, her name was Vanessa. She was really nice at first, funny and cheerful, and she was new so she didn't know anything about my family being wealthy. We talked and she invited me to a few places, saying how we would have such a _great_ time, we'd be such great _friends_." The girl's resigned expression darkened. "Turns out she'd lied. She wasn't new. She knew all about my family and...well...she wanted to use me because of that."

"What? Use you?" The purple clad ninja recoiled a little in surprise.

"Wealth equals power and connections, and that equals opportunity. That's what people see when they realize I'm wealthy." She answered quietly, bitterness creeping into her voice. "Vanessa wanted to use me like some kind of card key to get and do ridiculous things for stupid reasons. She wasn't ever my friend, she was just manipulating me..."

"...Did she...Did you..." He struggled to figure out how to phrase his question politely.

"Did I let her take advantage of my family's status?" Liza provided for him. At his nod, she shook her head. "I didn't. When I told her no, that it wasn't right, and kept refusing, she insulted me and said things I won't ever repeat."

The sweet brunette clenched one hand, her eyes closing. "Goodness, I'm such an idiot. I should've known by now that it was too good to be true. I'm so _stupid_..."

Donny knew Liza was awkward with physical affection, but at that moment, he didn't care. He reached out and hugged the girl to him, earning a shocked gasp from her. "D-Donny?!"

"You are _not_ stupid. She was the one in the wrong, _you_ are not at fault." He stated firmly. "You were just being a good person who knows right from wrong. You were, and are, better than her. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

For a long moment, Liza didn't move, remaining stiff and rigid in his arms. Then, she slowly relaxed and, tentatively, her hands rose to hug him back. "Thank you..." She sighed, sounding much calmer and happier than she was before. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Does that mean I'm your best friend?" He asked, smiling very softly at her even though she couldn't see it.

She laughed and nodded. "My best and only friend."

"I don't like the sound of the 'only' in that sentence." He frowned and pulled back, fixing her with a disapproving look.

"I don't mind- if they're not as good as you, I don't want them as my friend." She stated resolutely, her expression firm.

He hugged her again, touched by the sincerity in her voice.

There was a comfortable silence where the two just sat there and reveled in the embrace. Then, Liza pulled back and apologized quietly, "Sorry for dumping all this on you. And being so dramatic about something so petty."

"It's not petty, Liza. Anything that hurts you isn't petty." Donny corrected, patting her head.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I still feel like I was unfair for pushing all this on you."

"No you weren't." He insisted, nudging her shoulder gently.

"_Yes_ I was." She retorted, returning the nudge a little more forcefully.

"_No_ you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

They were laughing now, both trying to top each other's nudges, making them rock side to side with the force of their playing. However, Liza shoved just a little too hard and Donny was just a little too precariously perched on the rock, ending in the genius turtle slipping and falling into the pool that brushed against said rock.

"AH!" Liza scrambled to the edge frantically, eyes wide and horrified. "_I'm so sorry_! Are you okay?!"

Donny sat up and shook his head furiously for a moment, sending droplets of water flying from his skin and mask. He'd landed on his side, then shifted to sitting on his rump with his knees bent and his arms supporting him as he leaned backwards.

He lifted one of his mask tails experimentally, dripping wet, and let it flop down limply. "Wet. I'm wet, but I'm fine." He answered the brunette, giving her a grimace at the temperature of the water. It wasn't exactly cold in the May weather, but it was enough to be uncomfortable.

"Here, I'll help you up." Liza stretched her hand down from the rock, resting on all fours so she could reach him. She waited for him to take accept her assistance, inching even closer for his ease.

He paused for a moment, a devious plan forming in his mind, (A/N: I have a feeling my readers can already guess,) then lifted his arm and grabbed her hand. He smirked and tugged quite abruptly, earning a surprised gasp as Liza was yanked forward into the pool with him.

Or rather, halfway on top of him as she had twisted away in an attempt to avoid falling.

She reared back as she felt the somewhat chilly water soak into her pants, but lost her balance and fell backwards into a shallower part that drenched her from the waist up. Again, she jerked upright, this time onto her knees. Her hands were in front of her, supporting her weight, and her now wet hair falling over her face in stringy clumps.

Her eyes were huge and she was panting, clearly trying to comprehend what on earth had happened, freezing her body in that one position.

Donatello burst into uproarious laughter. "Y-You look like a wet ca-hahahaha-t!" he cackled, nearly falling over in the water from his mirth. "Like Klunk after he gets a bath! Hahahaha!"

He had never seen her so utterly flabbergasted before and he found it to be absolutely hysterical. He made a mental note to try and have her make that face more often.

While he was distracted in his fit of amusement, Liza felt a desire for revenge coming on. So, ignoring the shy part of her that warned frantically against her plan, she grinned wickedly and said lowly, "All right, fine. _Game on_."

She reached into the pool to the soft earth beneath, scooping up some of the mud until she had a good sized handful. With an vengeful laugh she splattered the mud directly onto her friend's chest, earning a shocked gasp from him as he jerked upright to assess the damage.

He blinked down at the goopy stain that dripped down onto his stomach. "You know this means war right?" He asked, narrowing his eyes playfully at her while he gathered a much larger handful of mud.

To his pleasant surprise, Liza didn't back down or apologize. Instead she gave him a challenging look and, holding up her own glob of mushy earth, smirked. "Like I said before: Game on."

Immediately, the mud wars began.

Liza threw her handful at him, hitting him on the shoulder, and grabbed more ammo. She laughed as she ducked his first throw, but was caught on her side by his second attack.

She launched part of her rather large load of mud and then raced away, hearing a satisfactory splattering noise behind her. This was so much more fun than aiming paper airplanes at private tutors!

Donatello wiped some of the mud off his face, wondering how on earth that girl had such a good throw when she wasn't even looking. He scooped up a big handful of mud and, after scrambling to his feet, chased after the girl, intent on revenge.

He shot a quarter of his mud into the air, purposely overshooting and grinning when he saw it fall in front of the girl and land right on her torso as she ran right into the line of fire. He threw again in the second she was frozen in surprise, hitting her in the middle of her back.

She whipped around and, it didn't even look like she had time to aim, launched a lump of mud that narrowly missed his arm.

This went on for a half hour as the two chased each other, restocked on mud, fired off said mud at each other, and repeated the process all over again. By the time the duo had finally run out of energy, both were gasping and absolutely covered in mud, small patches of their original coloring peeking out from underneath all the brown sludge.

"That...was...awesome!" Liza panted, leaning down to rest her hands on her knees.

"Totally...agree..." Donny wheezed, resting on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Ohf_!" Liza flopped onto the ground beside him, letting out a huff of air at the abrupt impact. "You know what the worst part is?"

"There's a bad part?" He asked, smiling as she laughed.

"Yes. My hair is covered in mud. It's going to be a nightmare to get it all out without my parents waking up." She held one lock between her fingers speculatively. "It gets so irritating sometimes. Maybe I should cut it or something..."

"Don't cut it. I like it this way, it suits you." The purple masked genius reached out a hand to touch the dirty strands. "You know, minus the mud and everything." He added, grinning at her.

The now darker brunette rolled her eyes and smiled. Her eyes brightened as she focused at the small pond. "Hey! Why don't we just try to get the mud off in the pool?" She suggested, already starting to stand. "That way we don't have to worry about waking our families!"

"Good idea." He stood and stretched his arms out, one at a time, to inspect the filth that was now caked on. "I don't know _how_ I'd explain to Leo why I'm splattered with mud at _this_ hour."

Liza giggled. "Yeah, that wouldn't go well at _all_." She knelt beside the water's edge and cupped her hands, trapping the water inside and splashing it onto her arms. She rubbed furiously and was pleased to see the stains slowly fading after a few seconds of the vigorous movement.

Donny chose to sit at the opposite end, simply lowering a limb into the water and washing off the mud that way. Once done with cleaning his arms, legs, and face, he pulled off his mask and started scrubbing at it as he held it beneath the water.

Brown clouds swirled around with the gentle current as the tiny stream connected to the pool drained away the dirt particles from the two's washing. The unmasked turtle was pausing to examine some of the designs in the water when he heard a soft, gasped, "Oh!"

Looking up, he saw Liza staring at him, hazel eyes surprised. "What?" He asked, straightening and watching her rather self-consciously. "Something wrong?"

She jerked and shook herself. "No, it's just...I've never seen you without your mask before." She explained, tilting her head as she shyly kept his gaze, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Is it really that much of a deal?" He asked, glancing down to the mask he held in his hands.

"Not really, I just- I never noticed how much character your mask gave you." The brunette answered thoughtfully, rubbing absently at her mud-caked leg. "I'd just accepted it as a part of you and seeing you without it is rather strange."

He hummed lightly, intrigued by this new info, and returned to scrubbing at his mask.

"Still, you look nice without it, too."

He looked up quickly, surprised at the girl's sudden change of heart.

Liza smiled at him rather shyly and continued, "It lets more attention be drawn to your eyes, which in my opinion, is a good thing."

"Oh really?" He asked, smiling a little as a playful glint entered his eyes.

She blushed and looked back at the pool, rubbing at a stain on her pant leg a little harshly. "Yes, they're the nicest pair of brown eyes I've ever seen." She admitted, her gaze flickering to his for a brief moment before flitting away.

He paused, considering what she said in the silence that followed. He shook his head and went back to work, but a tiny smile was growing on his face.

Nicest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen. He rather liked the sound of that.

**FF: N'aww, look at'em. Throwing mud at each other is a wonderful bonding method ^v^ I hope the first half of the chapter wasn't too wierd, it just felt off to me for some reason. Huh. Oh well. Tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF: IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! I'll update on Mondays from now on. Also, while i am posting chapters I'm still writing the story. There's a big possibility I won't finish it in time for regular updating in some weeks- just a heads up. A long one, but still.**

**Clary2008: **Yeaaahhh, they are cute *smiles fondly* And Liza appreciates your agreement- his eyes are just so purty~ XP

**the potatoe one: **A flirt? Why whatever do you mean? *looks about innocently* Nah, I'm just kidding. Poor little Liza's too shy to flirt at the moment, she's just bein' honest. Really, it did? Phew, I'm glad. Aww, your inspiration bug (love that term XD) is mean to you too? We should just trap it in a net and never let it go... 8)

**FF: Thank you for your wonderful encouraging reviews! They make me squeak in joy and squirm quite happily! :D Please make me do this much more with reviews on this chapter too!**

**FF: Now then, let's look into their private lives, hmm?**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**I sneak out to the garden to see you"**

(mid May)

"Donny?" Liza called, slipping into the clearing a little out of breath. She looked around, confused by the lack of response and readjusted her shoulder bag. "Hellooo? Anyone there?"

It was a week after their very fun, very filthy mud fight. During that week they'd met two more times, both laughing about their own antics and laughing about his brothers'- they still missed their toast, he still refused to fix the toaster, and Liza still pouted at being teased at her windblown hair.

The brunette cocked her head and swiveled to her left, suspiciously narrowing her eyes. Where was he? Maybe he was behind the boulder by the pool. He'd done that a few times to-

"BOO!"

She sucked in a loud, massive gasp and leaped into the air, grasping her chest and spinning around. She panted heavily, eyes wide as she stared at the ninja turtle that had appeared right behind her, a broad grin on his lips.

Liza's shocked gaze narrowed dangerously as she pointed a finger at him, her chest heaving. "Don't. Don't you dare..." She threatened sternly, out of breath.

Completely ignoring her, he burst out laughing, unable to hold it in at her expression. "N-Now I see whahahahahahy Mikey loves pranking us s-so muhahahahahach!" He cackled, clutching his stomach. "You looked- _OOF_!"

He gasped as Liza suddenly flung herself forward, tackling him to the grassy earth, her bag flung aside. Taking advantage of his shock, she sat on his stomach and pinned his arms down over his head. "I looked...what?" She asked, a deceptively calm smile on her face, though her eyes gleamed triumphantly. "Funny?"

His eyes were blown wide with shock, staring up at the girl's hazel ones. How on earth had she managed to do that? And how on earth was she that strong? He could barely move his hands, but maybe that was the shock...

"How _funny_ would you think it would be if I just..." She trailed one hand lightly along his side, gripping his wrists tightly in the other hand.

That snapped him out of his trance, causing a shiver to ripple down him at her touch. He bit his lip, trying to keep control. "Not funny. Not funny at all." He stated quickly, his voice wavering as she continued to slide her hand up and down his exposed side.

"Really?" Her smile morphed into a pleased, mischievous smirk. "Well I'd find it very funny!" She declared, immediately releasing his wrists to tickle both sides, wiggling her fingers wildly.

He let out a burst of laughter at the overwhelming sensation and squirmed frantically, struggling to escape her fingers. Her laughter joined his, but she held firm, easily thwarting his escape attempts and rolling with them, bringing him no closer to escape than the moment before.

"LIZAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" He nearly shrieked with laughter as he tried to curl in on himself, away from the girl who'd starting targeting his neck AND sides.

"What was that?" Liza asked evilly. "I'm afraid I can't hear you!"

He writhed and arched his spine, fighting to grab her arms to stop the tickle attack. He managed to roll to the side, taking Liza with him as she tried to compensate for the sudden movement.

The duo struggled and grappled with one another, rolling, pausing to lock hands and push against each other's strength, then back to rolling when one weakened, (normally Liza). Eventually, they broke apart, gasping and wheezing as they tried to recover.

Liza, however, wasn't done. The moment she regained her breath, she ducked into a crouch and leaped forward onto her terrapin friend, the force of impact sending them into another round of wrestling and rolling on the grass.

"Ah!" Liza huffed as her back slammed onto the ground, her chest heaving as she dragged in air, staring mock-angrily up at her captor. Her wrists were pinned on either side of her head and Donny was sitting lightly on her stomach to immobilize her, careful not to crush her under his full weight.

She struggled as best she could for a moment, but dropped back as her energy was depleted, five minutes after the second round was engaged. "Fine...Fine...you win!" She admitted, breathing hard.

"Yes! Victory...at last!" He panted, a grin on his lips as he released his prisoner.

However, as he tried to get off and she tried to get up, he moved his foot just the wrong way and she brought up her leg a little too fast and they ended up falling over. Both of them gasped in surprise, instinctively trying to remove themselves from situation.

Despite this well-intentioned effort, their increasingly panicked movements somehow made them end up tangling their limbs and flopping over as they struggled to unwind themselves.

"Maybe you could move your foot like thi-AH! Nope! No you can't!" The brunette yelped as she was flipped over him to the other side as he tried to obey her suggestions. "Ow..."

"Sorry, let me just-OW!" He grimaced as his knee hit her shin and her foot accidentally kicked his stomach. "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Liza groaned and blew her hair off her face. "Are you alright?" She turned her head to face him and he swung his around to face her.

"Yeah, sort of...This is kinda awkward." He remarked, trying to hold back the light blush that dusted across his cheeks as he smiled rather nervously at her.

"Yes, yes it is." Liza had absolutely no control over her blushing, so her cheeks were a lovely reddish pink as the awareness of the sheer awkwardness sunk in. She smiled nervously and squirmed a little.

They broke eye contact, the ungainliness of the situation making both of them shy and embarrassed, as well as worried about how on earth they'd escape this...disconcerting predicament.

Donny's mind was working furiously, trying to think of a way to untangle from the girl. But his thought process was so slow and jumbled, jerking spasmodically every time he felt Liza's skin press against his.

He was truly confused as to why that would matter, until he found a suitable answer. He'd never had this level of physical contact with anyone besides his brothers and father, not even with April or Casey. It was the newness of a foreign, unexpected touch that produced such disconnected thoughts.

Yes. That was it.

The brunette gasped suddenly, bringing him out of his musing. "Hold still Donny, I'm going to try something that, hopefully, will work." She ordered, beginning to wriggle.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll be stuck in a painful position for a while." At feeling his body tense, she soothed, "But that won't happen if it works. Besides, I could probably slither back to where I am now. Here goes!"

Donny was puzzled as to what she was trying to do. It looked like she was trying to bend in half, dragging his arms with her. In a flash, he understood: she was trying to manipulate their positions just enough so that she could squirm out or at least loosen the tangle.

He dearly hoped it would work- it was getting rather frustrating to have his thoughts in such a disorderly mess.

The purple banded turtled struggled to hold in a gasp of surprise when he felt the girl press against his chest, then slither her arm back from where it had been stuck along the ridge of his shell by his shoulders. That area was a little sensitive and, though he'd never admit it, her touch had felt very nice.

_Nope, not nice, not nice! Lies, all lies. _He told himself firmly, holding back another blush as he felt the brunette squirm against his plastron as she fought to escape.

This amount of contact was very uncomfortable and rather embarrassing in such a situation. He just wanted out.

"HA!" Liza laughed triumphantly, finally dragging herself out of the tangle of limbs and flopping onto the grass. "FREEDOM!"

Donatello immediately sat up and waved his arms around, reveling in the feeling of not touching anyone. "Oh personal space, how I have missed you!" He sighed, falling to his back and letting his limbs fall limp to the ground.

They lay where they were for a bit, remarking happily on the joy of having personal space once more! They may have liked each other quite a lot, and may have been comfortable with a few hugs or even tussling now, but that much contact? Not yet, no way.

The purple banded turtle had been resting peacefully in the grass, concentrating on the serenity of the night when he sensed something was wrong. That feeling was amplified as he heard Liza shifting suddenly and muttering frantically, "No, no, no, no, no no no no no, not now! Not _now_!"

"Liza?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is everything okay?"

"NO- uh, I mean yes, just, uh, give me a moment!" She stammered out her reply, her voice shaking. Her back was turned to him as she fiddled with something in front of her, her movements panicky.

* * *

><p>She scrambled fearfully at the watch, reconnecting wires and unbending the dent from their roughhousing. The watch gave a pitiful whirr and, only seen by Liza, her arms seemed to fizzle slightly, their image warping and flickering.<p>

_'__Nononononono!'_ She thought, her efforts to repair the damage redoubling. Finally, with a sharp shove, the flickering stopped and her arms returned to normal. She let her body slump with a relieved sigh.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump as she turned to see Donatello watching her worriedly. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," She laughed nervously, tapping her watch. "This almost shorted out but I fixed it."

"Oh? If you want I could take a look at it-" His offer was cut out by Liza jerking her wrist away, shouting, "NO!"

He recoiled, stunned by her abnormal reaction. She'd never shouted at him before...

"No, no I'm sorry, I…" She trailed off, clutching her watch close to her chest and looking at him as if she was in pain. "I can't let you..."

"Why not? I won't take it apart if that's what you're worried about." He tried to reassure her, tried to calm her. He didn't know what he did wrong, but-

"No, it's not that. It's-it's just..." She sighed, rubbing the technology faintly. "It's important to me. Very, very important. I'm...I'm not used to people asking politely to see it...I rarely if ever let anyone touch it..."

Her gaze flicked to him for a moment, then down again. "You can't try to fix it...I already did...and please be really, _really_ careful...but..." She swallowed hard and ever so slowly held her arm out a few inches from her body. "You...you c-can examine it if you want..."

He looked at her sideways. "You sure it's okay?" The purple clad ninja asked, not wanting to push her. It was obvious the watch was an extremely touchy subject with her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Just don't press any buttons or touch any wires or anything like that. It's r-really sensitive."

At her permission, he scooted closer to her and gently touched the watch's smooth top. He marveled at how the circuitry glowed where he brushed against it, turning the girl's arm to see the underside. It looked like the circuits went all around the watch, even in the band used to hold it on.

He cocked his head, pointing at the injured part. "Hey, this part's dented. Is that what you-?" Unfortunately, his hand was a little too close to the damaged area and accidentally pushed the dent a little to the side, the bent metal pulling out one of the interior wires.

Almost instantly, Liza ripped her arm away from him violently, leaping to her feet as her entire body seemed to ripple like a TV shutting off. She jammed the wire back in place and her body stabilized, but the utter terror and betrayal in her eyes burned like fire.

"_I told you not to touch that_!" She shouted, holding her arm against her chest again. "_I told you_!"

"I didn't mean to!" He responded indignantly, his own voice rising to match hers while a calm corner of his mind was shocked at the sheer volume she possessed. Why was she getting mad at him if it was an accident? "It was an _accident_!"

"Accidents have consequences!" She snapped, backing away from him and beginning to pant from the effort of shouting. "I trusted you not to do that!"

"What is so important about that stupid watch?" He shot back, feeling anger rise within him, fueled by hurt. "Because it seems to me that it's got to be pretty important if you'll yell at me for an unintentional _mistake_!"

"It _is_ important! And you almost ruined everything!" She yelled, her fists clenching tighter and tighter as her voice heightened in emotion. "I let you touch it and you pulled a wire out!"

"It. Was. An. ACCIDENT!" Donny repeated, growling at the brunette. "Accidents happen! That's life!"

"You're right." Her voice was suddenly quiet, but the look in her hazel eyes was dark and stormy. "Accidents are a part of life. Well guess what? An accident can _ruin_ someone's life and you almost ruined mine."

"How?" he countered, throwing his arms up in frustrated helplessness. "How could breaking that watch _possibly_ ruin your life?!"

"Well I guess you'll never know because I won't ever trust you after this!" Liza was back to shouting, and she threw that sentence out like a blow. The moment it was spoken one hand raised to her mouth, her eyes wide.

The sudden silence was deafening.

The two held each other's gazes for a long time, utterly silent as the sentence sunk in.

Then, Liza looked away, grabbing up her bag from where it had been tossed aside, and strode toward the exit. "I'm leaving." She choked out.

"Good." Donny muttered, crossing his arms and turning from her, ignoring her exit as best he could.

He heard her falter at that and felt a rush of vicious satisfaction. Served her right for getting so worked up about a stupid watch, worked up enough to injure their friendship, to injure _him_. Was that stupid hunk of metal more important than their friendship?

...More important than him?

When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and rough. "Goodbye, Donny..." Some emotion overwhelmed her tone and the genius turtle, though hurt enough to ignore it for a moment, tried to figure out what it was.

There was another silence, and then, even quieter, she spoke again. This time her voice was breaking. "I'm sorry..."

He stiffened, every muscle tensing as he turned to look at the brunette. "Liza-"

Too late. She'd already made it to the tunnel and was gone in a second more.

Too late.

He stared at where she'd been and didn't move, his anger melting away as realization took its place, his mind having finally figured out why she'd reacted so strongly.

Too late he'd realized what had happened. She'd reacted out of panic, reacted out of something that utterly and completely _terrified_ her. it was fear that had made her lash out like that, and he'd just made it worse.

And it was too late to find her and fix it.

* * *

><p>Liza bit back her sniffles as she crept through her house, struggling to remain silent and cover her reentrance. She held it together in the foyer, in the hallways, past her parents' room, and when she shut and locked her own room's door.<p>

But that was as much as she could take.

She held her arms tightly, her throat painfully thick, as she walked slowly to her desk. She picked up the kitten toy, her breath coming in hiccups and gasps now, and went to her bed.

She bit her lip, one more effort not to cry as she sat down. But it wasn't any use. No less than five seconds later she let it all out, sobbing as if her heart would break.

Which, really, it was.

She'd almost had her deepest secret revealed to her best friend when she wasn't ready to. She'd trusted him and then an accident, a _stupid_ accident, had caused her to fly off the handle and yell and scream at him.

Guilt rose up within her, slicing into her heart even more and causing more tears to slide down her face as she clutched her toy closer.

She hadn't meant to shout, she was just so _scared_...so scared he'd find out and not understand. So she'd protected her secret as best she could...but how could she know how to protect it from a friend?

It was infinitely harder than with a complete stranger, she knew, because then she didn't care about them as much as she cared for Donny...

She'd never had a friend like him, so how could she know what to do? Her fear and lack of control made him suffer, and that killed her inside. She hated causing pain and she'd gladly take his and suffer it herself if he'd be spared her stupid, unthinking words.

It was her fault the argument happened and now she'd probably lost her only friend for good.

A knock at her window/doors sounded and she blearily looked up to the black silhouette that waited impatiently on the balcony. Rubbing her eyes and blowing her nose in a nearby tissue, she stood and stumbled over.

The silhouette was very tall with strangely jointed legs, a bizarrely long tail whipping behind it, triangular ears on the top of its head, and pointed looking fingers, all covered in fur.

The brunette unlocked the latches, and stared up at the icy pale blue eyes in the silhouettes' face. She sniffed again, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

The sharp eyes softened immediately and the figure opened up its arms, inviting.

Liza instantly collapsed into the other person, a female, and broke into sobs again, clutching the person close to her with desperate strength.

"Oh Lyska, I messed _everything_ up!" She cried, her tears soaking the other girl's shirt. "It's all my _fault_!"

"Shh..." A rough but distinctly feminine voice soothed, her tone gentle. "Hush, Liza. Just let it out, then tell me."

So the brunette cried in the strange being's arms while she soothed, "I'm here, I'm here..."

* * *

><p><em>'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!'<em> This mantra had been repeating in Donny's mind for the last hour as he returned home.

He balled his hands into fists as he walked through the sewer tunnels, angry with himself and a little bit of anger at Liza still remaining.

He couldn't believe how aggressive she was towards him! How she had screamed at him, how angry she had been!

She'd never done that before! She'd never raised her voice or shouted or become so furious at him.

It hurt, when she yelled. It hurt more than he thought it would.

His anger melted away slightly, while hurt took its place. Why would she scream at him like that? Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? Why would she choose to risk their friendship over a watch, a simple little object?

Was he that unimportant?

Such thoughts weighed heavily on his mind and on his heart as he halted at the entrance to the lair. He opened the door and walked inside, still working through the remaining anger and hurt.

He trudged through the lair, automatically heading for his lab- his place to think, to solve problems.

Maybe if he went there he could solve _this_ problem too...

Donny slumped into his chair by his work desk, leaning on his elbow against the desk and pressing his face into his hand while his other hand automatically fiddled with a nearby screwdriver.

What was he going to do?

He knew it wasn't all Liza's fault, he had gotten upset and lost his temper too. Besides, _technically_, it was his fault that the watch almost broke. So who's fault did that make it then?

Ugh, if only Liza was there to-

He jerked upright, surprised by that thought. After a few seconds, he relaxed a bit, a sad smile slipping onto his face.

He had the habit of over-explaining things or making them far too complicated to understand. But Liza mostly understood what he said, (sometimes asking for help,) and then, after consideration, simplified it, making the problem or matter he was talking about seem so much clearer.

Maybe if he tried to do that it could help him figure out what to do!

_'__Okay, okay, focus.'_ Donatello took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating. '_First things first: We had an argument. It was about her watch. It's very, very important to her. I nearly damaged it.'_

He paused the thought train there for a moment, thinking. He would get agitated when something that was important to him got damaged, so was it really fair to get angry at her for reacting the way he would have?

_'__She was scared. Something happened to her body when the watch was damaged.' _He continued.

That probably caused the freakout. He wondered what the watch was doing to or for her that would affect her body like that. Whatever it was, it absolutely terrified her without the watch's assistance.

_'__Okay, I get it. She was scared at what might happen if it broke and it's natural to get upset about something breaking that's important.'_ He summarized, mentally reviewing the list._ 'Especially considering what it does to her body.'_

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Alright. It was official. They'd both messed up, the blame was on both of them.

But how could they fix this? Would she even want to see him again? She said she wouldn't trust him again after that...

"Donny?"

The purple masked ninja nearly leaped three feet into the air in shock, whirling to stare at Leo as he walked in. "Leo! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He snapped, pressing one hand to his chest.

A faint grin appeared on his big brother's face. "Really? It's been a while since I gave you one like _that_." He gestured to Donny's rather shocked reaction. "You must have been really out of it." His tone turned a little sterner.

"Well yeah, I uh-" His eyes widened abruptly and he spun to look at the clock which read: 6:26 AM. "Oooooohhhhh snap..." He turned back to his brother, wearing a sheepish smile.

"You were up all night, weren't you?" Leo was no longer amused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not _all_ night..." Donny corrected, fiddling with the screwdriver in his grasp even more as he yawned.

"_Really_?" The blue banded leader arched an eye ridge and walked slowly over. "Then why have you been so tired all the time now?"

He smiled grimly as his little brother stiffened. "Yes, I know you haven't been sleeping as much for a while. Clever you managed to go for a little bit before I noticed." He frowned. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did this?"

The genius turtle grimaced and glared a little at his brother. "You didn't really have to tie me to my bed! I meant it as an expression!"

"Tom-ay-to, tam-ah-to." Leo waved away his brother's argument dismissively. "The point is you need sleep. Now put down the screwdriver, training begins in a half hour." He added, giving Donatello one last stern look before marching out of the lab.

Said turtle watched him go, and then collapsed back into the chair, letting out a huge breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Leo didn't know the real reason Donny had been so sleepy lately.

He didn't know about Liza.

The purple clad ninja paused. How long until that changed?

**FF: Well, lookie there. Looks like they messed stuff up. Silly people! Communicate! You need to communicate better! Yeesh... And, oh who's this mysterious being? The plot thickens!**

**FF: Anywho, did the argument feel natural? It feels sudden to me. But maybe that's how arguments are...**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF: AAAGGGHH! I need to edit this sooner than the day before I'm supposed to update! Bad me for procrastinating and playing in the snow like I was 8 for the first time in years! Bad! (Translation: worth it)**

**Sooo:** 'She' who? The newcomer? If so, yep. She's a mutant.

**Clary2008:** Well now you can find out! 8D

**DearChibico: **Uh, yes, no, heeheehee, not sure, and no one can answer that. XD Glad you like it! *shyly* I was a little nervous posting this but reviewers like you make me glad I did!

**the potatoe one:** *nods sagely* Communication IS key. Oh you want explanations? So SOON? Where'd be the fun in that? XD Thanks, and, don't worry, I find that part funny too- loved writing it!

**FF: Well now, shall the two get the courage to talk it out? Or shall they wallow in self-pity for a bit? Maybe we'll even get some info on who this newcomer is!**

* * *

><p>(mid-late may)<p>

**"****Little did I know"**

"Alright, so you yelled, he yelled, you left and he said 'good'?" The strange girl called Lyska summarized, ticking off points on her claw-like fingers as she sat before Liza on her bed.

Lyska's face had a muzzle with whiskers and a triangular nose. Pointed ears twitched on the top of her head. Primarily dirty blond, her fur changed to blood red in a pointed two sided triangle from the edges of her eyes nearest her triangular nose to the top of her head, and down the sides of her face from the back corners of her eyes.

The fur on the back of her head lengthened past her shoulder blades in a very accurate representation of hair, the tips scarlet while the rest had faded to dirty blond.

Her legs were double jointed, a joint where her knee was supposed to be and then another joint five inches down. Her shin was far longer than it was supposed to be, at least two feet long ending in large cat-like paws with three toes that had claws permanently extended.

Just below the two joints, red fur trailed down and covered from claw-tip to back up to that point. A tail just as long as her body was swishing behind her, red at the beginning for about two feet and then red two feet at the tip.

Her pupils were slits a little sharper than a cat's, and her irises a striking silvery blue.

And at the moment, those eyes were sparking in suppressed anger.

Liza nodded miserably and, sniffling, wiped away a tear from her cheek, leaning against the cat mutant's side as they sat on the brunette's bed.

"Do you want me to beat- I mean, knock some sense into him?" The catgirl offered, hastily correcting herself.

The brunette let out a short laugh, rubbing at her eyes. "No, no I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled and it's not like he _knew_ why I freaked out so bad." She defended him softly, rubbing the watch on her wrist regretfully. "It's _my_ fault."

She stared at the bed sheets as her eyes filled with tears again. "It was an accident and I screamed at him..." She whispered, her voice pained. "I'm such an idi-..." She cut herself off, her breath hitching, but the unfinished sentence's meaning was plain.

The catgirl beside her frowned, not approving the turn the conversation was taking. She leaned forward and nudged the other girl's face with her muzzle, arm wrapping her at the same time. "Hey, remember when we were little?" She asked.

"What?" Liza looked up through her tears, blinking to clear the moisture and scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"And how we'd fight a lot? And sometimes it would get really bad?" The catgirl continued, ignoring Liza's question.

"Yeah..." The brunette nodded, remembering the very loud, very aggressive fights they used to have.

Both having been adopted into the Richardson's family, they'd grown up together. As time passed, the two grew to love one another as siblings and, as siblings often did, had gotten into many a fight.

"Didn't we always forgive each other, even though we hurt each other sometimes?"

"Yeah..."

"Then don't freak out." Lyska stated bluntly. "If you and him are as close as you say, then you'll work through it like you and I did."

Liza was silent for a moment, clutching the blonde close as she considered her words. Eventually, she sighed and hung her head. "I know, Lyska, but I can't help but feel guilty..."

"Ah, we all feel guilty for something at some point." Lyska replied, waving a hand dismissively. "It's the stuff we do to make up for it that helps!"

The brunette smiled faintly, pulling back and swiping a hand across her eyes. "Thanks. I feel better now." She murmured, smiling warmly at the cat mutant. "Still guilty, but better."

Lyska returned the smile with a large grin and nuzzled Liza's shoulder. "No problem little sis."

* * *

><p>For the next four days, Liza returned every night to the glade she and Donatello would meet, hoping to see him again, hoping to apologize, hoping to make things right between them again.<p>

But she didn't see him.

Her heart squeezed painfully every time she went and every time she left without seeing him. She just wanted so much to apologize and tell him how sorry she was! But how could she if she couldn't contact him or find him?

Every time she went, the clearing was empty. She stayed for _hours_ each time, yet he never came.

It was not because he didn't want to go. He truly did! But he was afraid of how she would react to him, afraid of what would be said, unsure of what to say or do, afraid to make everything worse. It was the uncertainty and fear that made him decide to hide away in the lair, no matter how much he told himself he was doing this to make Leo less suspicious.

True, Leo _was_ keeping a closer eye on him than normal. It was much harder to escape than before when Donny had managed to keep him in the dark about his nightly escapades. But even that wasn't enough to allow him to fool himself into believing the excuse he'd thought up.

And that was why, on the fifth night since the fight, Donny finally managed to find the courage and the opportunity to sneak away, anxiety and elation warring for dominance in his mind.

Anxiety for all the reasons previously mentioned, along with the fear Leo would find out.

Elation for seeing Liza again- he'd missed her comforting, sympathetic presence.

He purposely took longer to reach the glade, nerves making him try to delay the inevitable meeting while his excitement kept him going. When he finally, f_inally_, (you know, he can go reaaaaaaalllllyyy slowly for a ninja turtle,) made it to the entrance, he found himself frantically trying to make up excuses to not face the brunette.

It took him 20 minutes to actually go in.

With great care to remain silent, he tiptoed his way into the tunnel, mentally chanting '_Please don't be here, Please don't be here, Please don't be here...'_

Now, mind you, he wasn't thinking this because he didn't like Liza anymore. He just didn't want any more hurt or awkwardness to come about and Liza not being there would postpone it for a bit. Back to the story:

His mental mantra failed to help him- Liza was indeed there.

The brunette was sitting on the boulder, facing the pool, with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was tilted, lying sideways on her arms while her hair draped over her back and dangled in the air.

Her shoulders shook slightly, which confused him. It was late May now and warming up nicely. Why would she shivering unless-?

"Liza?" He asked softly, concern growing within him and overriding the desire to be unnoticed.

The girl jerked and whipped her head up to stare at him, tear tracks evident on her face with a few drops of salt water still rolling down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears, defenseless and scared.

"Donny?" She croaked, her voice thick. She looked at him with a desperate, pained, searching expression that made his heart twist in guilt.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, holding out his arms and hoping his invitation wouldn't be rejected. He wouldn't blame her if-

Liza leaped off the stone as if struck by lightning and raced into his arms, crushing him into a surprisingly strong hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried over and over, her hold on him tightening as fresh tears slid down her face.

He froze for a moment, stunned at the sudden flood of apologies and the strength of the hug. Then he quickly embraced the girl, holding her firmly, soaking up her affection as much as he could- he'd missed her more than he'd realized.

He'd missed her voice, her touch, her eyes, her understanding, but most of all he missed her kind, gentle heart.

So they held each other for a few minutes, Liza's apologies slowing to a stop after a minute or so, and enjoyed the other's presence as much as they could.

"Donny?" Liza pulled back slightly, keeping her arms loosely around his waist so she could look up at him. "I'm really, _really_ sorry for yelling at you." She stated earnestly, staring into his gaze seriously. "I shouldn't have yelled, it was an accident, and I overreacted. I'm so _sorry,_ I..."

Her voice dropped to a whisper by the last 'sorry' and, as her voice broke off entirely, she leaned her head forward to let it _thunk_ softly against his plastron.

"No, Liza, I should be the one apologizing." Donatello corrected guiltily, rubbing the brunette's back soothingly. "I nearly broke the watch, something you obviously hold very dear, and I didn't keep my temper any better than you. _I'm_ sorry."

"But it wasn't your fault." She looked up again, confusion evident in her expression. "I mean, technically it _was_ with the watch and all, but that was an accident. Besides, I was the one who shouted first. It's my fault."

"Noooo..." The purple masked turtle gently poked her forehead, making her blink in surprise and lean back with the pressure. "Not your fault. Mine."

She bit her lip to stifle a giggle and poked his forehead in response, a flicker of amusement appearing in her dark eyes. "Nope, mine."

"Mine."

"Uh-uh. Mine."

"No, mine."

"No you silly, it's my fault."

"How about it's both of our faults?" Donny grinned at her before cocking his head. "Is that even how you say it? Or is it 'both our faults'?" He wondered out loud, sidetracked.

"No, I think you got it right the second time." Liza smiled shyly at him. "As for it being both our faults...mmmm, nope, still mine."

He laughed, nudging her shoulder playfully. "Come on, Liza, you know it's both our faults." He purposefully emphasized the last part, making her giggle.

"Nope, mine." She insisted, nudging him back.

"Admit it!" He pounced on her, tackling her to the ground and, after securing her down by sitting lightly on her stomach, tickling her sides as fast as he could. "It's both!"

"AHAHAHAHAH! NOHOHOHOHOHO!" She shrieked and squirmed, thrashing furiously to escape. There was a corner of her mind that worried she'd hurt him, and that weakened her attempts, opening her up to his assault. "STAHAHAHAHAHP IHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"Admit iiiiiiit!" He sing-songed, extending the word 'it' by maybe twenty syllables.

"OKAHAHAY! OKAY_OKAY_!" She squealed as his fingers found her neck, gasping for air when he relented, still sitting on her stomach to make sure she'd say it.

After a few moments of catching her breath, Liza looked up at him. "Alright, fine. It's both our faults..." She admitted breathlessly.

Donny grinned, beginning to get up to allow her to get up as well. He yelped as she suddenly lunged forward and knocked him onto his shell, her hands on either side of his head as she crouched over him.

He stared upwards in shock, dark chocolate brown meeting warm brownish hazel.

"...though I still think it's my fault." She finished, smiling a mischievous smile that slowly faded as she stood and then sat beside him.

He pulled himself upright and leaned on his legs, sitting crosslegged. He waited, sensing that Liza had something to say from the silence felt.

After a moment of her staring at her folded hands, she took in a deep breath. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, Donny. You don't know how sorry I am. I just...I didn't know how to...what to..." She broke off and sighed. "I just didn't know...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." The genius turtle lifted his arm and gently pulled Liza into a one armed hug. "I shouldn't have yelled, I just made things worse. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? What's there to forgive? You reacted like you normally would! Why should I blame you for that?" Liza seemed shocked. "It's me who should be asking for forgiveness."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Can we just skip the whole tickle attack and forgive each other at the same time?" Donny sighed mock-tiredly, pulling back to smile at her.

Liza rolled her eyes, but nodded and held up three fingers. When she let the last one drop they both said, in unison, "I forgive you!"

The brunette shyly moved closer to him and snuggled to his side. "This okay?" She asked, pressing her cheek against his chest. She needed to reassure herself that everything was actually okay, that they were alright now.

"It's fine." He assured her, smiling contentedly.

There was a brief silence as the two contemplated how everything had gone.

"You know, we really should exchange phone numbers." Liza commented thoughtfully. "If we had, our argument would've been solved _days_ ago."

"True." He acknowledged, tilting his head. "..Okay. But we have to use codenames so no one would know it was us."

She gasped in eager excitement. "Can we choose each other's nicknames?"

"Haha- no."

"Mean."

So it was that the numbers were exchanged, Liza being dubbed 'ShyBrunette' and Donny being called 'NinjaTech'.

After laughing and gently teasing over the names they rested together peacefully for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the affectionate, forgiving touch. At some point, they slid backwards until they were lying on the grass together and staring upwards at the stars.

"Hey, Donny?" Liza whispered.

"Mmm?" He hummed sleepily- the warmth of the brunette's body was very soothing, relaxing him greatly.

"I...I could show you if you want." She continued to whisper, her voice shaking slightly. "I could...t-take off my watch...y-you know, like an 'I'm sorry' gift."

He tilted his head, considering. "Mmmm, no."

"No?" She repeated, surprise obvious in her voice though she kept her voice low.

"No." He affirmed, his tone resolute. "You're still scared, right? Master Splinter always says that if something's wrong or if someone wants to tell you something but it's hard for them- wait. They'll come to you when they're ready. So I'll wait until you're ready."

Liza was silent for a moment. When Donny turned his head to look at her, to make sure she wasn't upset or anything, he found her watching him with soft, grateful and slightly teary hazel eyes.

"Thank you..." She murmured, pressing just a little tighter against him to convey her gratitude.

They didn't speak again and just lay there, enjoying the feel of each other and the light of the stars.

* * *

><p>Liza let out a soft sigh, cuddling against the warm pillows a bit closer. It was so nice and warm in her bed- she'd always liked that feeling of warmth one had when they just woke up. So comforting.<p>

She paused, even her breathing hitching slightly as something clicked in her brain.

Wait a second...this wasn't a pillow. She was warm, but that wasn't a pillow! She wasn't in her bed! WHERE WAS SHE?!

She snapped her eyes open and froze, her entire body stiffening as she took in the situation.

She was lying on her right side in the grassy clearing, her head pillowed on Donatello's arm. He was facing her with his other arm resting between them while her arms were tucked tightly to her chest.

Their faces were only inches apart.

Liza's eyes were wide with shock, watching her companion's face in stunned fascination while her frenzied mind kicked into overdrive to try to regain the ability to think.

_'__I've never seen him from this angle before...'_ She realized faintly, staring at the serene expression on her friend's face while a heated blush took over her face from their rather compromising positions. _'He looks so peaceful...almost adorable...no, he _is_ adorable...'_

She felt herself twitch her head forward a little, some strange feeling in her chest urging her onward- it confused her. _'Why would I do that? I'd just bang our noses together- that'd hurt...'_

At that moment, his eyes fluttered slightly under the purple fabric of his mask, and then flicked open, blinking in the soft sunlight. Her heart nearly stopped beating and her breath froze in her lungs as she waited for his reaction.

His gaze observed her calmly for a moment before suddenly darting around, his entire body tensing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!"

They sprang apart, both crying out in shock and horror.

Liza was blushing insanely, her face practically _radiating_ heat, and her arms wrapped around her torso as she fell back onto her rump with her knees bent a few inches away from her chest. "_Ohmygoodness_, I'm so _sorry_, I-I didn't know I-!"

He had fallen backwards and was holding himself up with his arms behind him and his legs bent in front of him- a very disheveled pose, if you readers ask me. "N-No, no, I-_I'm_ sorry! I didn't know either! I never meant to-!"

They both fell silent, flushing with embarrassment and confusion and shock.

Donny swallowed hard, trying to fight down his blush. "We- we must've c-cuddled up in our sleep." He choked out, the pinkish color on his cheeks flaring bright red at the thought.

"Y-yeah, we must've, n-neither of us meant anything by it..." Liza added faintly, reassuring herself as well as the frazzled mutant turtle before her.

Suddenly, he gasped. "Our _sleep_?! We slept _here_ all night!"

The brunette added her gasp to his, eyes blown wide in horror and realization. "The sun's already up! My parents are going to _kill_ me!"

"My entire _family's_ going to kill me!" Donny moaned, falling backwards and covering his face with his hands, refusing to even look at the sun- which was already above the horizon. "Wait! What day is it?!"

"Uh, I dunno, um," Liza checked her pockets, her fingers fumbling with the leftover shock, anxiety, and embarrassment. "I don't have my phone! I don't know!"

"I have mine!" The genius turtle whipped out his shellcell, (Liza was used to him doing this so she wasn't all 'oooh wassat?') and, after pressing a few buttons, he laughed.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, looking bewildered and rather concerned as she stared at her laughing companion.

"It's Saturday! That's the day sensei lets us sleep late! I'm not going to die today!" He cheered, giddy with relief.

"Oh, thank _heavens_!" Liza nearly collapsed in relief as well. "I have a chance of getting home before they wake up!"

"Same, but we've gotta move fast!" The purple clad ninja told her, hurriedly standing and pulling her to her feet as well.

Acting on impulse, and ignoring her still screaming, flustered, timid side, she gave him a quick hard hug. "See you later?" She asked, beginning to pull back as her blush reappeared.

"Maybe, Leo's been getting pretty nosy." Donny warned, pulling her back to return the hug before releasing her. "I'll text you if all else fails."

"Deal!" Liza helped him up, then smiled. "Hope you get back in time! See you!" She darted into the entrance, waving as he followed and they parted ways.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

"...You're alive." Liza sounded impressed and pleased as she appraised Donny as he walked into the glade, smiling from where she was leaning patiently against the boulder.

"So are you. Now how about a 'hello'?" He raised an eye ridge at her and grinned, tilting his head and raising his hands questioningly.

"Hello." She smiled and walked over to him, placing her hands on her hips. "So how'd ya escape discovery from the family?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

His grin turned into a smirk. "Sensei lets us sleep late on Saturdays so, I slip inside, pretend to be getting coffee and then head into my room. Totally normal. They didn't suspect a thing... minus Leo but he's paranoid."

"He's still being pretty strict huh?"

"Yeah, I think he's getting a little more suspicious now that I haven't been in my lab every time he's caught me sneaking to my room." The genius turtle sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to be way more careful- even more so than before. So how'd _you_ 'escape discovery from the family'?"

"I, uh, sorta didn't actually..." Liza bit her lip and rubbed one arm, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks. "I snuck up stairs, but then my stomach started growling so I thought I should get food to quiet it, and stepped on a really loud floorboard..."

"You really do need to make that map."

"I know." Liza sighed, hanging her head for a moment. "Anyways, I heard my parents start to get up so I started heading for the kitchen a bit faster, and then I got caught. So I told them I was going to get some food and they didn't ask any further- it's normal for me to wake up that early for no reason."

"Sooooo you're good?" He summarized.

"Yep." She nodded and opened her mouth to say something else, but paused and looked upwards at the sky.

Normally bright and shining with starlight and moonlight, it was dark with clouds that stretched on and on, the moon no longer illuminating the glade in silver.

"Hey, do you think we should just go home? It looks like it's going to storm." The brunette warned, gesturing at the overcast sky.

"Don't worry, I checked the weather reports. It's only supposed to rain around 6:00 AM and unless we stay that long again, we should be fine." Donatello reassured her. "Now then, how'd school go for you today?"

She gave him an uncertain look, but shrugged. "It was okay, I mean I can't really complain..."

They chatted for a bit about her school, schoolwork- her last year of school as she had no intention of going to college- and her rather irritating classmates.

Then Liza shifted the topic to wondering if his electromagnetic shield worked, to which he explained, in great detail, no it did not. It had actually malfunctioned and nearly trapped him in a bubble of magnetic fields, a problem which he fixed, and then it had practically exploded into smoke when he tried again.

Thankfully, he was not badly hurt and his lab did not suffer any problematic damage- plus, he found the error! Just a few more tweaks in the design and it would work! ...he hoped.

The brunette shook her head, doing her best to force down the worry that rose within her. "You really need to be more careful. Otherwise you'll get a reputation like Wheeljack." She teased lightly.

"I wish." Donny replied, only a little sourly. "If all my failed projects ended like that, at least they'd end spectacularly and go out with a bang."

Liza laughed, a hint of anxiety threading into her voice. "And _you_ might go out with a bang, and nobody would want that."

"Shredder would." Donny pointed out, lying back against the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Touché. But we're not talking about him are we?" She countered, leaning back on her hands with her knees bent before her.

"Touché to you as well." He mimicked her, earning another laugh.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but abruptly paused, a speculative look on her face, and looked around. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" He turned his head to look at her in confusion.

She jumped and tilted her head upwards. "Uh, I think it's starting to rain."

"What? But the weather reports said it'd happened way later!" He protested, sitting up and holding out his hand.

Almost immediately a raindrop fell and splattered against his skin, followed by another, and another and another. In the next few moments, rain started falling harder and harder, going from a trickle to a light sprinkle, to a rainstorm.

Liza leveled a dry look at him as water dripped off her rapidly darkening hair and onto her face. "You forget that weather reports are often wrong." She poked him on the chest. "You should've listened to _me_!"

"Okay, okay, you win. Let's just get out of the rain." He groaned, batting away her hand and standing up, offering a hand to help her up as well.

Accepting his help, she tilted her head. "Get out of it? Why?"

Donny blinked, wiping rain out of his eyes. "Uh, because we might get sick?" He suggested, gesturing at the rain now pouring down around them while slowly stepping towards an overhanging tree that would provide adequate shelter. "It's cold and wet?"

"But I _love_ the rain!" Liza protested, releasing his hand and spinning in around in the rain. "It's wonderful! You can dance to its music!"

"What music?" Donny smiled as the girl opened her arms to the sky, lifting her face up and smiling into the rain. "There isn't any!"

"Yes there is!" Liza looked at him, lowering her arms as a bright, knowing smile appeared on her lips. "You just have to _listen_!"

For an uncounted amount of time, Donatello watched as his best friend danced in the rain. And dance she did.

She went with the wind, following the current of air that had begun to blow wherever it took her. Now she didn't just run in one direction, then screech to a halt and run in another when the wind changed destinations. She flowed with it, sliding easily from one heading to the next, her body fluidly curving into the next turn.

It didn't seem to matter to her that she was soaked- if anything, she seemed to enjoy it! She was laughing happily and the smile never left her face as she raced the raindrops and danced with the wind, her hair blowing about crazily as her clothes stuck to her body.

She listened to the rain's music and it was her rhythm, her orchestra to which she danced.

Liza, still swaying and twirling, offered a hand to Donny, an encouraging grin on her flushed face.

He looked behind him, though he knew Liza meant him, and then back to her. He shook his head, chuckling, "Ha ha, no thanks. I don't dance."

The brunette tilted her head, her smile never leaving as she continued to hold out her hand throughout her graceful dancing. She waited patiently, determined to share her joy and fun with her friend.

He resisted for five minutes until she skipped past him, snatching his hand with hers, and dragged him along.

"AH! Liza, wait! You-!" He was interrupted when she put a hand to his mouth and ordered gently, "Follow my lead."

She took both hands in hers and pressed her back against his chest, causing him to stiffen in surprise. Rarely had she been so bold with physical contact, and even then it was only with wrestling or playfighting.

Liza then began to skip sideways, forcing him to mimic her movement so as to not fall over. After a few direction changes, she added light sweeps of the arms, which he got the hang of rather quickly.

Then new foot movements were put on.

Then a brief separation of contact for a spin.

Then a leaping sashaying across the grassy glade.

Eventually, Donatello gave in and danced with her on his own, adding movements and little flares of his own inventing. They danced in a beautiful duet in the pouring rain, relishing the excitement and fun.

It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. This kind of dancing felt...free. It was totally unique and random, no one could say he didn't make the correct steps. The wind actually felt rather nice as it brushed quickly past his body, and the feel of the raindrops was soothing- he could see why Liza loved the rain. Not only that, but the chill of the storm was easily tempered by the heat his body generated from the exercise and the warmth of Liza pressing against him.

He found he rather liked this kind of dancing.

Sadly though, their pleasurable dance came to an end as Liza finally tired, pausing to rest her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Donny put a concerned hand on her back as she bent over, trying to regain her breath.

She smiled up at him. "That...was...fun..." She huffed, trying to stand up straight.

"Yeah, you...you were amazing. I never knew you liked to dance!" He smiled, watching her with surprised yet pleased chocolate eyes.

She laughed breathlessly. "I don't. Not unless I'm...in the rain and alone...or...with someone...who I trust...immensely." She explained, sending him another smile.

For some reason, he felt a strange tug in his chest at her smile. He wondered why on earth that would happen- it hadn't before...had it?

"Whoo!" Liza straightened and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a big breath. "Okay, I'm better now. I'm a little jealous that you aren't out of breath though." She sent him a mock angry look.

He shrugged, an impish grin on his face. "What can I say? I'm a ninja!"

Liza started to laugh but a booming crash erupted from the clouds, making Liza let out a shriek of surprise. She grabbed Donny into a hug and clung to him in shock, staring wide eyed into the sky.

Donny, for his part, was rather surprised by the sudden hug and the sudden crashing noise, but he was more concerned by her scream. Liza wasn't prone to screaming, mainly gasping. "Liza? It's okay, it's just thunder." He informed her, patting her back.

She mumbled something against his plastron and slumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, what?" He lowered his head to hear her better.

"Mm scrrd ov hundr." She repeated, lifting her head a little. With her movement, he could see that her cheeks held a tinge of pink.

"Um...still trying to figure out what you said. I got as far as 'I'm'."

Liza pulled back, her arms wringing each other nervously in front of her chest, and whispered, "I'm scared of thunder."

Donatello blinked and then asked, "So?"

The brunette brushed away some of the soaking wet hair from her face, and looked at the ground. "It feels silly to be afraid of thunder, especially when I'm 18."

"Hey, it's okay." The purple banded turtle soothed, arm wrapping her. "Did you know that my brothers and I used to be scared of thunder?"

"What?" The girl looked up in surprise, hazel eyes startled. "But you guys are always so brave!"

He laughed- he loved it when Liza said something so innocent and sweet, it was cute. "Sometimes, yeah. But when we first went to the surface, we'd never heard thunder before, so when it rained and we heard it for the first time it really freaked us out. Mikey described it as being like 'a train in the sky'."

Liza stifled a giggle, whimpering when there was another abrupt boom and shrinking back from the sound.

"When we went on training runs up there, every time we heard thunder we jumped and pulled out our weapons. Raph got used to the noise first, then me, then Mikey, and then Leo. He was the worst, always so paranoid about it. We still tease him about it sometimes." The purple banded turtle chuckled.

As he spoke, he guided Liza underneath the overhanging tree, sheltering her from the wind as they settled onto the grassy ground that- thanks to the tree- remained dry.

Liza smacked his arm. "Teasing isn't nice, Donny!" She admonished, though the smack wasn't really hard at all.

"It's okay, it's all in fun." He reassured her. "Besides, it's my way of getting revenge for the toaster."

"You're still up-" Another crash of thunder caused Liza to jump and grab Donny's arm. "-upset about the toaster?" She squeaked out the last part, staring at the sky again in fear.

"Well, I fixed it after a week and then not two days later, guess what? They broke it!" He threw his free hand frustratedly into the air, smiling when he heard Liza laughing quietly.

A thunderous roar sounded on the heels of the last booming crack, inciting Liza to throw her arms around Donny's middle and hide her face against him, shivering uncontrollably. "M' scared..." She whispered, her hold on him tightening as she shook.

"I know..." He hugged her back, rocking her gently side to side to try and soothe the frightened girl. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Why don't I take you home? You won't be having any fun if you're scared."

Liza paused for second, then nodded, moving to pull out of his arms. Instead of getting up like she intended, she gasped in surprise as he scooped her up, stood, and headed for the exit.

"Donny! It's okay, I can-" Boom of thunder. "...walk..." She protested, squirming slightly in his grip, unsure of whether to stay or risk falling on her face.

"I know, but you'll be jumping at shadows and at the thunder now. This way, you'll get home with the least heart attacks- you'll have a highly trained ninja with you." He countered, slipping under the entrance's covering and into the forest.

"Aren't all ninjas inherently highly trained?" Liza asked, a timid smile growing on her lips as she settled herself in to be carried home. After all, he _was_ a ninja. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to, (she blushed a little at that.)

The genius turtle tilted his head and thought about it. "I guess, unless some person thinks that dressing up in a black costume is all it takes to be a ninja." He mused.

She laughed, making him smile, happy that she was distracted from her fear of thunder.

Throughout the walk back, Liza was still startled and spooked constantly by the thunder, which was incredibly loud. But they made the best of it- counting and pointing out the lightning strikes with excitement, laughing at some silly joke or story they told, helping each other maneuver through the forest as it was tricky when wet.

When they finally reached Liza's stone wall that surrounded her home, Donatello put her on the ground. "Want some help getting over?" He offered, gesturing at the thick wall.

"Um, no thanks, I think I can make it from here." She smiled, then moved forward and gave him a hug. "Thanks for walking me home and for, ah, comforting me. I needed that. Thanks."

"No problem." He returned her embrace. "See you tomorrow?"

"If all goes well, then yes. Plus, I have a surprise planned for you!" She winked and then leaped at the wall, gripping the top edge firmly despite the water. She hauled herself to the top, crouching and swiveling her body so she was looking down on her friend. "If you can guess it in three tries, you can keep it. See ya!"

"Wait! Keep what? Liza!" He pulled himself onto the wall just high enough so that he could support himself with his arms.

Liza, having already jumped down and run halfway across the yard, waved cheekily and skipped into the house.

"You evil little..." He trailed off, irritably smiling at the girl's teasing.

Ah well. He'd find out soon enough tomorrow.

**FF: Aw, look they made up! Hugs for all! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I liked writing it :)**

**FF: What'd you think of Lyska? She's a good adopted big sis isn't she? And what about the whole dancing in the rain thing? Was that good? I'd wondered what would happen if it rained and BOOM this idea hit me. Hope you liked and it wasn't too weird! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF: YO! So, I got the editing done earlier this time! YAY! Anywho, I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews, I depend on you guys to help me make my stories better! But it's okay, I'll keep updating even if I get 0 reviews :)**

**Clary2008: **I'm glad they're okay too! And wasn't that a way to make up after a fight? Dancing in the rain? Very original of them!

**Guest:** Hey look! I did update! 8D

**the potatoe one: **Yeah, quirky little thing isn't she? Oh! And good news! There's backstory stuff in the NEXT chapter! Sorry you gotta wait another week for it though. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! I thought the rain scene would be a little much but it's a relief you liked it :)

**FF: Now then, their little fight is over and done with, they're happy, lalala. Too bad the peace wont last for long...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Escape this town for a little while"**

(late May)

"Oh come on! Just one hint? Just one?"

"Nope."

Donatello groaned in frustration, smacking his hands against his face and sliding them down.

He'd waited by the stone wall encircling Liza's home to walk her to the glade, hoping to gain some clues as to what she'd brought as a surprise on the way. As far as he knew now, his surprise was small enough to fit in Liza's bag- which was as big as a medium sized sketchbook.

Nothing. Else.

"Please Liza? Please?" he pleaded, clasping his hands together and walking backwards in front of her. "Just _one_!"

"Uh-uh." She turned her head away, a pleased smirk on her lips. Her shoulder bag's straps were gripped tightly in her right hand, hiding any object inside from unwanted eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" He stressed the word, frowning when Liza refused again. Her smug smile irked him- he didn't like the fact that she knew and he didn't. It made him feel competitive.

Alrighty then. Time to bring out the secret weapon.

"Liza?" He nearly grinned when he saw her turn back, but held his position. "Please?" He asked again, making his voice as persuasive as possible.

When the brunette gasped, eyes wide as she stared at him, suddenly freezing in her movements, he knew it was working.

After all, he did learn the puppy dog face from the master.

"Wha-? How...you-?" Liza stammered, her hazel eyes unable to look away from his chocolate ones. She resisted for a full minute at complete eye contact- a near miracle- before she finally gave in.

"Alright! Alright! Just- just turn off the puppydog face, okay?!" She yielded, covering her eyes with her hands when he happily obliged. "Aagh! You cheater!"

"I did not cheat! I just used the situation to my advantage." He retorted smugly. "Now come on- give me the hint."

Liza huffed at him, muttering rather miffedly to herself. Then, a thought occurred to her, making a grin pull the corners of her mouth upwards. "Alright, here's your hint," Her tone was almost viciously triumphant. "It captures things."

"What?" He blinked in surprise. "'It captures things'? That's it?"

"Take it or leave it." The brunette smirked at him and brushed past, her expression content.

"Can I have another hint?" He called, hurrying to catch up.

"You only asked for one and one is what you got!" She countered, speeding up until she was running through the forest, forcing him to race after her.

"Liza!" He protested, jumping over a fallen log.

She only laughed in response, threading lithely through the undergrowth. Suddenly, she vanished from sight, having ducked into the tunnel to their glade.

He slipped in after her, dashing through the tunnel to see the girl waiting for him in the center of the clearing, dangling her bag by one hand. He slowly walked over to her, eyeing her bag, "So, you going to give me another hint?"

"Nope, you had your hint. Now, you have to guess." She smiled at him, but held the bag a little farther away when he got within ten feet of her.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's far enough. You can come forward a foot every time you guess but you only have three guesses. If you can figure out what it is, it's yours." She told him, wiggling the bag a little.

"Okay, well, it's small if it can fit in your bag. And it 'catches things' as you said. Um...a net?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Sorry, not a net." Liza shook her head as he moved a foot closer.

"Hmm...a container of some sort?" He guessed, inching forward again.

"Mmmm..." The brunette tilted her head side to side. "Not really. No. One last try!"

Donny thought hard, his eyes flicking back and forth as he focused. It wasn't a net, or a container, yet it caught things...what could it be?

"A suncatcher?" It was something that Liza would get for him- she loved to be creative, her artistic side was something that could not be repressed for very long.

"Oh, good try! But no." She smiled at him, shrugging. "You're out of guesses!"

"Hmm...I guess that means the distance requirement is no longer valid!" He stated, watching the girl's eyes widen in realization as she recognized the mischievousness in his tone.

She quickly held her bag to her chest with one arm and took off, laughing, with Donatello pursuing close behind.

He easily caught up to her in a few moments and grabbed her free hand, spinning her around and pinning her against his chest, the arm holding her bag unable to move as it was smushed between them.

Liza struggled a little but, not wanting to accidentally hurt him, stopped and settled for panting and smiling at him.

"You going to give me my surprise now?" He asked, tilting his head expectantly at her, a grin on his face.

If she kissed him he'd certainly be surprised- she was able to do it too, what with the short distance between their heads. If she tilted her head just right...

The thought shocked her and made her cheeks flare up, though it was hidden thanks to the fact that they were already flushed with the exhilaration of being chased. She fought to keep her face smooth and, hurrying to distract him, wiggled the bag as best she could.

"Let me have my arms back and I'll give you it." She negotiated quickly, giving him a smile as best she could even as her mind continued shrieking _WHATWHATWHAT?!_

"Hmm, you have a deal." He agreed after a moment of exaggerated consideration, releasing her arms.

Liza took a moment to take a few breaths, pretending to roll her shoulders, then reached into her bag.

The quick glimpse Donny got was of a blue package of Oreos, a silver thermos, some sort of fabric, a pack of UNO cards, and-

"Ta-da!" Liza presented her surprise with a flourish, displaying the object on her hand.

"A camera?" He asked, startled as he reached out and picked it up, examining it from different angles.

"Yeah, one of the old ones that prints immediately after you take the picture- Polaroid's, they're called. It only prints in black and white but oh well." Liza suddenly became shy, rubbing one arm and unable to keep eye contact. "I thought you might like to take some pictures of, uh, well, _us_. Having fun or just talking or something."

"It captures things?" He asked, giving Liza a curious look.

"Yeah! It captures memories and moments in time." She explained, taking it from his hands and holding it in front of them. "Smile!"

There was a flash and then the picture slowly slid out the bottom, Liza grabbing it and waving it in the air for a moment. "It just takes a second to show up." She said, smiling and showing it to Donny as the colors faded into existance.

It showed the two of them smiling, as Donny had heeded Liza's warning, and leaning toward one another with Liza's arm extending off the side as she held the camera. It was indeed in black and white, but it was a good photograph nonetheless.

"You like it? I mean I understand if you don't want to, secret existence and all, but-" She quickly added on, sounding as if she were going to apologize for getting him such a gift, before being interrupted.

"I love it!" He interjected, smiling at her as he took it back. "Maybe I could take it home and rig it so that it could print in color! Oh wait..." He paused, frowning. "I'm not allowed. I didn't guess it in three tries."

"Yeaaahhh, about that..." Liza nudged him with her shoulder, a playful, warm expression on her face. "I was going to give it to you whether you guessed it or not. Do with it as you please!"

He hugged her happily, overjoyed to have something to tinker with, and asked, "What do you want to take a picture of?"

He couldn't help but match her delighted grin with one of his own.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, Liza and Donatello played with that camera almost nonstop, taking pictures of literally almost everything they did.<p>

If they found something interesting, they took a picture.

If they just talked, picture.

If they played tag, multiple pictures were taken that depicted elaborate chase scenes and captures and escapes.

If they played a board game Liza brought, picture. These normally showed the winners and losers of each game. (At one point, they had played a card game and the wind started blowing the cards about. Much laughter ensued as they jumped and tried to catch the little papers.)

If they were quiet, picture.

They had a blast messing around with it and, true to his word, Donny managed to fix it up so that it printed in color. They hid the camera and the multicolor photos in the glade underneath the tree they'd taken shelter in from the rainstorm, holding down the papers with pebbles and stones.

Every time they met up again, Liza would immediately get the camera and sling the strap, (thoughtfully tacked on by Donatello,) around her neck to capture any moments that were deemed necessary to capture.

Their little pile of photographs was rapidly growing, which led to Liza working on unveiling yet another surprise for her dear friend- this one of her own inventing.

"Hey Donnie?" She asked, watching him as, seated crosslegged next to her, they sorted photographs into neat piles.

"Hmm?" He flicked a brief glance over at her, not pausing in organizing the pictures. Let's see, talking pics here, laughing there, ooh, a tussling one- that goes there!

"We have a lot of photographs, right? And we can't keep them here forever- what if it rains again?" She pointed out, her gaze flicking to the sky for a moment.

He frowned. "Maybe you could bring them home? You know, hide them somewhere your parents and anyone else won't look." He suggested.

"That's a good idea." Liza nodded, biting her lip and turning slightly in an effort to conceal her growing smile.

"Why do you a- Hey...why are you smiling?" His chocolate eyes widened in realization and he gasped, pointing at her dramatically. "You're _planning_ something!"

The brunette laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Stop saying that like it's a bad thing! Besides..." She grinned happily. "It's another surprise!"

"Do I have to guess this one too?"

She snorted. "No, you don't have to guess this one. Here..." Her expression became shy as she pulled a rectangular package out of her bag. "I made it for you..."

Donny took it excitedly and, after carefully ripping through the purple wrapping paper and untying the lavender ribbon, slid the present out.

It was a binder-like book with a black laminated cover decorated with beautiful swirls and designs drawn on in white ink. Written gracefully on the center was the word 'Remember' with all the designs branching out from it.

The purple clad ninja reverently opened the book and the first page, covered in lively whirls of black ink spread about artistically, read, "To my very best friend."

He sent a smile at Liza, earning a nervous smile in return, and then flipped the page. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Hand drawn images of himself and Liza decorated a corner on each page, sometimes substituted with two smaller ones. Each drawing held a different scenario: them talking, laughing, sitting in the clearing, having a picnic, she even had their _mudfight_ drawn in there!

All the pictures were in stunning detail, colored in ever so carefully with what looked like colored pencils, and were shaded meticulously.

Strangely though, none of the drawings were on the center of the page, the best place to draw- they were all on the side or in the corner.

"You like it?" She asked tentatively.

"Liza, these...these are _amazing_!" He exclaimed, flipping the pages as fast as he could to see all of the drawings possible. "How did you do this?" He stared at her, his jaw agape with a stunned smile.

"I have a lot spare time on my hands, me being free of school now. Besides," She blushed modestly with a shy, relieved smile. "I wanted to make it for you. For our photographs, too."

"Oh, that's why the pictures are on the sides- I was about to ask about that." He grinned, holding up the book delightedly. "You made us a scrapbook!"

"I also..." She smiled again and leaned to her right to grab her bag from where she'd tossed it aside. Reaching inside, she pulled out a plastic tape dispenser. "...brought some tape to put the pictures in too!"

He grinned and admitted, "I actually have been keeping a journal about this- my own scrapbook." He had actually made it a month or two earlier- hidden in the wall of his lab and guarded meticulously by the purple banded turtle. No one would find it without his help.

"Don't scrapbooks inherently have pictures?" Liza pointed out, handing him the tape dispenser.

"Touché. I might have to steal some of these pictures to make my journal a _true_ scrapbook, then."

"You'll have to fight me for them."

"Done!"

For the half hour they carefully placed each photo on the scrapbook's pages, matching the drawings with the actual photos sometimes. They laughed about what was happening in the pictures and teased each other about the victories and losses shown by the photographic evidence, even scribbling notes on the pages arguing about random things.

"Hey Donny..." Liza began, pressing down a strip of tape over the corner of a picture while her best friend held it still for her.

"Yes...?" He mimicked the tone of voice she had used, earning a small chuckle from the brunette.

"Well, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you or tell anyone who might hurt you about this, right? And you know that you can trust me and everything..." She babbled, biting her lip nervously, her gaze flicking away. "And I know we're supposed to keep this all under the radar for good reasons, and you know that I'd never endanger this..."

"Uh, I'm getting nervous as to where this is going." The purple banded turtle warned, pausing in the act of picking another photo to tape down to look to her.

"Okay, I'm really messing this up, um, I'll just say it." Liza took a deep breath, scrunched her face up, then blurted out, "_I want to introduce you to my sister_!"

Utter silence reigned as Liza waited anxiously for Donatello's reaction.

"...sister?" He repeated faintly, his expression blank, his body dangerously still. "You don't have a sister...do you?"

"Yeah, well, uh, remember that really close friend I told you about who I lost a long time ago? Um, that's my sister and, well, I got her back a few years ago and don't see her very often." Liza explained, nervously wringing her hands.

"..." He said nothing for a moment. Then, "YOU HAD A SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T _TELL_ ME?!"

Liza had been expecting the outburst but still flinched at the volume and the frightening feeling of being yelled at. She'd always been sensitive to being yelled at.

Donny noticed and lowered his voice, but the shock and anger still showed in his tone. "Why not?!" He demanded, glaring at her, the scrapbook forgotten for now.

"She didn't _want_ me to! Besides, I _knew_ you were going to react this way! Do you really tell someone something like this, something totally innocent, when you know you're going to get yelled at for it?" She countered, struggling to remain calm.

"If it's this important, _yeah_!" He snapped back.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I wanted to tell you but I was _scared_!" Liza cried out, again fighting down the anger and panic that was rising within her. "Like with my watch! I wasn't ready and I'm still not ready to show you yet but I thought I could trust you with _this_ secret!"

"Why on earth would you keep your sister a secret?!" Donny asked angrily, throwing his hands irritably into the air.

Liza took in a deep breath and bit her lip, straightening. "Because my sister is like you." She stated lowly, her hazel eyes serious.

"What? What do you mean?" He paused, his anger derailed for the moment, confusion and wariness taking its place.

"I mean, my sister is a _mutant_." Liza clarified, watching him steadily through careful, anxious eyes. "A cat one, to be precise."

**FF: Oh snap, Liza you just threw yourself from the frying pan into the fire, huh? And Donny, calm down man! She's being very brave trying to tell you! Stop freaking out and _listen_! Yeesh...**

**FF: (BTW, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YOU'RE AWESOME!) As for the readers, what'd ya think? You get to find some new stuff out about Liza and Lyska with the next chappy! Excited? I am.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF: Hello my faithful lurkers and reviewers! It is time... *drumroll* For another chapter! AND IT'S EARLY! Yay! *confetti flutters through the air* I was a little afraid this was going to be posted late since Fanfiction wouldn't let me login for quite a bit, but, thankfully, whatever the problem was, was fixed.**

**the potatoe one: **yup! Hooray for backstory! You wouldn't believe how many times I've reread it looking for plot holes. Sorry it takes so long to update, I'm still writing the story! But I should be done in the next couple months...hopefully. I know, I would show you, but she and Donny are being rather possessive with it. Yeah, silly Donny. But these are pretty big revelations, so we can't blame him TOO much, right? (Haha, that's probably true! Dude drinks so much coffee its like he breathes it...) I'm glad you liked!

ANNOUNCEMENT: Since YOU, **the potatoe one, **were the only person to review, this chapter is dedicated to and posted in advancement for you! Enjoy! :)

**FF: Now then! Shall Donny freak out again? How will Liza handle this delicate situation? And when's Lyska gonna pop up again? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**I don't know what to think"**

(Late May)

"_What_!? But- how?!" Donatello was dumbfounded by this sudden revelation, slumping back in his shock.

"As long as I've known her, she has been a mutant- and I've known her my entire life...I think." Liza added as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"You _think_?" He repeated, trying hard to calm his whirling mind- his thoughts were all over the place.

"I'm an orphan, remember? Taken in by rich people who felt bad for me?" The brunette reminded him. She sighed and folded her hands. "I told you how my adopted parents told me they found me on the street, starving and battered...I didn't tell you that they also found Lyska with me."

"So when you say 'sisters' you mean..." He trailed off for Liza to finish his sentence.

"I mean non-blood related sisterhood. I mean a catgirl and a...and me? The odds are way too low for us to be blood related." She smiled fondly. "Though we like to pretend they're not."

After a moment of silence, Donny ordered quietly, "Explain please. My brain might explode if you don't."

With a half-smile at what he said, Liza did as she was told.

"My sister and I were found together and raised together by the Richardson family. We were kept inside the manor at all times to hide us from prying eyes- only our adopted parents and the staff ever saw us. They imposed a lot of rules to keep us safe, the number one rule being never to go outside unless it was okayed. Which it never really was...

"When she was around twelve and I was eleven, she left. She was sick and tired of hiding and wanted to escape from the endless rules, to explore the world. She hated being cooped up inside.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she refused to listen. She's stubborn like that. She offered to take me with her but...I said no. I was too scared." Liza hung her head a moment, her expression pained and guilty. "Sometimes I wish I'd chosen differently..."

After a brief moment of silence, her gaze flicked to him, she shook herself, and resumed the story. "Anyways, I helped her get supplies for her trip- I knew she wouldn't budge on the matter and I didn't want her to be unprepared. She left one night while I was asleep and left me and our adopted parents a note saying goodbye.

"Our parents freaked of course, who wouldn't? But, since they couldn't call the police and all their search attempts had failed, they gave up on the wide scale searches, though they still keep an eye out here and there as best they can.

"Then, when I was fourteen, she came back. She'd gone all over the place and had gotten lost, but she managed to get home. She said she missed me more and more every day until she couldn't bear it and _had_ to come back.

"She's visited me ever since and leaves notes for our parents every so often to reassure them she's okay. No one is supposed to know about her except me, my parents, and the staff." She looked at him earnestly, willing him to understand. "Not only that, but she just...she knew I might one day find someone who I'd trust but she doesn't trust very easily and made me promise never to tell anyone about her without her permission first."

There was another silence, but this one was calmer and less tense than the one before-hand as the brunette waited anxiously for his reaction.

"...okay." Donny stated slowly, nodding thoughtfully as he mulled it over in his mind. "Okay, that makes sense."

"It's...it's like my watch, Donny. I've been taught all my life never to tell anyone about it and its purpose. _Ever_. It's...hard to break that habit." She hung her head. "I'm sorry I've kept secrets and I'm sorry I'm _still_ keeping the one with my watch to myself, but I can't tell you. Not yet."

The purple masked turtle reached out and gently patted her head, causing her to look up in surprise. "It's okay. I'm a little miffed you didn't tell me...but, I understand _why_ now. I forgive you." He soothed, tentatively opening his arms to her- a peace offering and an apology.

She smiled at him in relief and happily accepted the hug, even adding in a nuzzle to show her gratitude. "So...will you? Meet her, I mean?" Liza asked, pulling back enough to look him concernedly in the eyes.

After a pause, he nodded. "Yes, I will meet her. But please tell me what she's like- I don't want to accidentally say something wrong and then have another family member rooting against this."

Liza giggled at that. "You kind of already know what she's like, actually."

"What?" He confusedly looked down at her, pulling back.

"Well," she continued chuckling, though she did make an effort to stop by biting her lip. "From what you've told me of your brothers, imagine a female version of both Raph and Mikey put together."

Liza burst out laughing at his expression and did not stop until seven minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>A day later...<strong>

"Are you okay?" Liza asked, unable to repress a sympathetic smile as she turned to her companion.

"I guess you could say I'm nervous." Donatello admitted, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "It's not every day one meets a cat mutant who happens to be their best friend's sister."

Lyska had agreed to come to their meeting place to meet Donny and to spend some time with her sibling- and from Liza's retelling to Donny, the catgirl seemed far too overeager...which rather unnerved him.

They were waiting, side by side in front of the entrance on the interior of the glade, for Lyska to appear.

_I'm so nervous it's almost like I'm her boyfriend going to meet her parents for the first time... _He thought to himself a little sourly, then froze. He suddenly felt rather flustered and uncomfortable with that simile.

With an unnerved gulp, he hurried to engage Liza in conversation, hoping to distract himself.

"By the way Liza," He leaned down slightly to his right where the brunette beside him glanced over. "When you said she was a mixture of Raph and Mikey did you mean mostly aggression or mostly mischievousness?"

She laughed. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

"Oh. Goodie." He muttered, straightening and looking around. "When did she say she was coming, again?"

"She didn't, she just said that she'd come as fast as she coul-" Liza cut off midsentence, freezing in place.

"Liza?"

A speculative, suspicious look on her face, the brunette turned slowly to the meadow, her mouth still open. She licked her lips once, cocked her head, then looked to her left.

"Must you hide, Lyska? Couldn't you have just come in like a normal catgirl?" She sighed, glaring tiredly at the foliage.

"Ah, sibling..." A rough yet feminine voice chuckled and Donatello did his best not to stare as a figure emerged.

The catgirl Liza had told him about flowed easily from the bushes, walking on all four paws and paw-hands, her extremely long tail twitching and coiling behind her.

Her limbs were thick with muscle, her triangular ears were pricked, her back paws' claws gleamed in the moonlight, and, as she smiled- revealing sharp fangs-, she never moved her calculating silvery blue eyes from his face.

"Whoever said that I was a _normal_ catgirl?" She purred silkily as she stalked over, nodding to her sibling and the turning to the ninja turtle to the brunette's left. "So, you are the person I've been hearing about."

Lyska lifted her upper limbs off the ground to stand vertically instead of her previously horizontal position, which made her a few inches taller than Donatello with her oddly jointed legs bent. He had a feeling she did this just to try to intimidate him.

"It's nice to meet you Lyska." He held out a hand for her to shake, smiling nervously.

"I'll decide that." She responded cheerily, reluctantly accepting his handshake for a moment before turning back to her sister. "So, do you have any activities for us all to do?"

"Yep, I brought some cards and a few board games." The brunette affirmed, turning to snatch her bag off the ground and hold it up. "Oh, and, Donny, did you bring the camera?"

"Sure did and the ink's all refilled. Paper too." He proudly displayed the camera and handed it to Liza, fighting not to send a nervous glance to the catgirl- he could feel her gaze boring into him.

"Great. I'll be in charge of the camera. Now then, who wants to play what?" She trotted over and plopped onto the grass beside the boulder, pulling a packet of cards out of her bag. "Oh! And I brought snacks!" She added, holding a plastic bag of oreos in the air, along with another bag of chocolate chip cookies and a thermos peeking out of her bag.

"Ooh! Snacks!" Lyska licked her lips and happily hurried over, followed more hesitantly by Donny- who had been made a little anxious by her response to his greeting. It was like she was _trying _to freak him out...oh wait. She _was_.

"Okay, so first of all comes..." Liza looked down at the card packet, twisting it to see the logo on it. "UNO!"

"Nooooo!" Lyska groaned, letting her head fall back while she settled herself to Liza's right. "That game hates me!"

"It does not." The brunette laughed and, as she shuffled and dealt the cards, explained to Donny, "I would nearly always win when we played UNO so she thinks that the cards hate her and rig themselves in my favor."

"It's true, I tell you!" Lyska protested vehemently, throwing one arm into the air to point towards the heavens.

For the next one and a half hours, they played card games and board games that consisted of UNO (Donny managed to beat Liza to which Lyska cheered ecstatically that the 'UNO Queen' had been dethroned), Apples to Apples (Liza won mostly), Hit or Miss (Lyska proved to be the most specific of all), Go Fish (Donny won), and Cheater (which Lyska was surprisingly good at, given that she hated cheaters.)

Liza managed to get some great snapshots of everyone laughing, talking, playing cards, or their reactions to random things as she would sometimes trade the camera to someone else when she wanted a break.

Throughout it all, Lyska seemed to accept Donatello and was friendly, in her own weird way, to him. Liza was more perceptive to her sibling's nice-ness than Donny was, sadly, so he was rather jumpy throughout the events.

"Hey, Liza? Do you have any more chocolate chip cookies?" Lyska asked, smiling up hopefully at her sibling from where she was lying on her stomach, a fan of cards held in her grasp.

"Like you need any more sugar in your system." Liza quipped playfully, dodging the few cards that were thrown at her in retaliation as she stood up and trotted over to where she'd left her bag anyway.

The catgirl watched as the brunette walked off to the edge of the glade, muttering about how she had no clue how it came to be that far away. Then she turned her silvery blue gaze onto the turtle across from her.

He either was oblivious to her staring or was ignoring her, focusing intently on his cards.

"So, _Donatello_," She let the name roll from her mouth lazily as she propped her chin up in one paw, smiling as she saw him tense at the tone of intentness in her voice.

"Yes?" His eyes flicked up to hers for a moment before retreating back to his cards. He was still a uneasy around her- the thought pleased her.

"What are your intentions for my sister?"

He nearly choked on air in his surprise, coughing a little and, once regaining enough breath, asking hoarsely, "_Excuse_ _me_?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question." Lyska stated, calmly watching him with unblinking eyes.

"Yeah, if two people are in a _relationship_!" He hissed, suddenly understanding why Lyska had so abruptly asked for snacks and why the bag had so mysteriously changed places.

"Do you two _not_ have a relationship?" Lyska asked, a grin on her face. She was teasing him now.

"Ye- no- not in the way you're implying!" Donny stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks from the catgirl's insinuations. "And keep your voice down!" For some reason he really _really_ didn't want Liza finding out about this conversation- she was digging through her bag on the clearing's other side so she was unaware of what was going on- but he attributed it to the fact that the brunette would be horribly embarrassed.

"Hmm..." The blonde hummed in thought, the smile dropping from her lips. "Are you aware that humans can release specific pheromones that show their emotions?"

"Uh, yes, actually." He answered, a little nervous but confused about the sudden topic shift. He eyed her warily. "Why?"

"Are you aware that _you_ give off specific pheromones when Liza is around?" Lyska continued, nonchalantly examining her claws, (actually her claws are the sharp endpoints of her finger bones poking through a specialized sheath on her fingertips.)

"Wha-! I...I _do_?" He whispered, eyes wide and stunned and slightly embarrassed yet felt his scientist side becoming intrigued.

"Mmmm-hmm!" The catgirl nodded, the grin back on her face and a glint in her eyes. "And I know _exactly_ what they mean..."

"Sorry, sis! No more chocolate chip cookies. No cookies left at _all_ actually." Liza sent her a mock glare as she approached, her bag in her grasp, before sitting back down in her original spot. "So, I think it's my turn and- hey. What's wrong? You're all flushed, Donny."

As Liza looked over to him in concern, Donny jumped, cleared his throat and offered a shaky smile. "Uh, no, no. I'm fine Liza. Totally fine. Anyway, let's play!"

She gave him a confused look, but allowed her attention to be turned back to the game. Lyska watched with interest.

They played for a few more rounds then called it quits, not wanting to stay too long for fear of discovery and packing it in early just in case. They chatted contentedly as they walked through the tunnel, and paused at the exit.

"Well, I've got to get back home pretty quick. Leo will have my head if I'm late for training again." Donny chuckled.

"Have fun with that." Liza laughed in sympathy and hugged her dear friend goodbye. "See you later, Donny."

"See ya." He smiled at her almost nervously as he hugged her back, a strange hesitance in the action, and then he was off, heading home until their next meeting.

"Bye, Donatello!" Lyska called, satisfied that he waved to her before vanishing into the forest.

"Alright, you've met him. What'd you think of him?" The brunette turned to her sibling, her hazel eyes nervous.

The catgirl mulled about what to say for a moment, one hand to her mouth, her arm wrapped around her midsection. "I like 'em." She decided, smiling brightly at the younger girl.

Liza's smile was positively radiant as she lunged forward to hug the mutant. "YES! I _knew_ you would! I knew it!"

"And he likes you." Lyska added.

"What? But of course he likes me! We're friends! And- wait." She froze, her eyes widening. "You mean, as in, _like like_?"

"Well, y'know how I can tell emotions by the pheromones someone gives off?" The catgirl waited for her sibling to nod, her jaw dropping with realization, before continuing needlessly, "I keep getting whiffs of scents that tell me that he's interested in you."

"Wha- _me_?" The brunette blinked in shock, stunned. "He likes..._me_?"

"I think so, and the way he reacted when I asked him what his intentions for you were-"

"Lyska!" Liza's face was steadily reddening with a blush in horrified embarrassment.

"-was very supportive of him liking you. He just may not know it yet." She finished, shrugging. E_ven though I practically smacked him across the face with hints..._ The catgirl added silently.

Liza's hazel eyes were wide as she staggered back a step. "He...he _likes_ me? _Me_?" She whispered again, dumbfounded by the thought even as a faint smile curved the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Looks like you like him too." Lyska commented softly, before adding, "Smells like it as well, you're giving off pheromones from just the _thought_ of him!"

"Oh, I-I am? But I...I..." She swallowed hard, her face scarlet. She paused, thinking fiercely for a moment as she slowly calmed. "...I think...you're right... I just, I didn't think-"

"Hey, it's okay!" The older girl soothed the younger, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Look, I may not know much about love- mainly by choice- but I know that it's okay to feel it and it's gonna be confusing as all get out. Just...make sure you're sure about it."

At Liza's confused face, she added, "Make sure you truly love him before you do anything. I don't want you or him getting your hearts broken, alright?" She tapped her sibling's nose, earning a chuckle and her hand swatted lightly away. "And don't let this become some sappy romance movie when you confess your love in the rain or something." _It's too much like Romeo and Juliet as it is..._

"I promise, sis. I will, somehow, make sure." The brunette assured the catgirl, smiling affectionately and gratefully. "But first-" She pointed up in the air dramatically.

"_Research_!"

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Love: An intense feeling of deep affection'_

_'__A profoundly tender or passionate affection for another'_

_'__You'll miss your partner whenever he/she is gone, you think about them constantly, you want to be around them all the time, and they make your head spin. You feel safe and have a strong trust with your partner- you know you can depend on him/her.'_

Liza scribbled down a few more lines, her gaze flicking back and forth from her laptop to her notebook as she lay on her bed, comfortably settled on her stomach. Once finished, she closed that window and then pulled up a different one, scanning its contents and hurriedly writing down more information on her notebook.

Finally, she dropped her pen and blew air through her lips, running her fingers through her hair. She twisted her neck side to side to work out the soreness, letting her hands link on the back of her neck as she propped herself up with her elbows.

Ohhhhh, so much information and yet so little! She had listed key facts but, deep in her heart, she knew they would never be enough.

Love was far too mysterious and far too difficult to explain when one was _in_ love, let alone never having been in it before. How was she to know if the affection she felt for Donatello was _real_?

She pursed her lips in frustration, and then clicked on a few different links. Maybe some quizzes would help? She could compare the similarities, maybe.

Oh goodness. She was turning to internet quizzes.

Her head dropped to the mattress and she groaned, letting her arms flop limp.

This was hopeless. She'd have to _feel_ her way through as best she could with her inexperienced, damaged heart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, hidden away in his bedroom, Donatello was lost in thought, almost in a daze with the intensity of his concentration.<p>

Lyska had said that he gave off pheromones that indicated he was interested in Liza. '_Romantically_ interested' from her insinuations.

That couldn't be true...could it? He couldn't possibly have developed..._romantic_ feelings for her...could he?

Flashes of memories sprang up before his mind's eye:

Talking tentatively with her during their first few meetings.

Laughing with her as she mispronounced the names of the chemicals he was using in his experiments.

Comforting her as she cried.

Arguing with her, seeing the anger flash in her eyes.

Playing with her as they chased each other and threw mud at each other.

Her saying that he had the nicest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Dancing with her in the rain, the feel of her pressed against him.

Seeing the mischievous glints in her smiles, the warm comfort in her understanding gaze.

He jerked upright in his bed, eyes wide in astonishment. All throughout such things, he'd felt emotions he'd never felt with such intensity before. He felt feelings that never appeared anywhere else except with her.

He remembered the devastated feeling after their fight, the sheer pain from it all. He'd only felt pain like that a few times, when one of his family was hurt.

But this was different. It was a different feeling of hurt then what he felt with his relatives.

It was true. He _did_ like her.

But such a relationship would be impossible! It could never work between a human and a mutant!

...could it?

He moaned to himself and pressed his hands to his face.

UGH! This was hopeless!

Yet he felt a lingering hope that refused to be extinguished and, for once, he felt grateful for its presence.

**FF: Aww, look, they're finally getting it! (Let's encourage that line of thinking with reviews please? 0w0)And it only took them...*counts* about 77 pages' worth of writing to figure it out U_U Let's work on that speed guys, mkay?!**

**Donny: *glares***

**Liza: *gives a dry look***

**FF: Oh, yes! I almost forgot! You guys can now speak to and ask these two sillies whatever you want! Lyska too if she permits it, and maybe the others as well! But we have to be secretive- can't let the bros know, can we? Have fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FF: AAAAAAAAGH! WHY? WHY do I keep waiting until the last minute to do this?!**

**Life: Because I get in the way.**

**FF: Ohhhhhhh, right. Anywho, onto my lovely revewers and lurkers!**

**PokerFace1213: **Really? I'm so happy you like it! (Yay! A lurker has become a reviewer! *confetti pops into the air*) And don't worry, I forgive you (just remember, reviews=love/everything grand to a writer XD)

**clary2008: **I know right? they took such a long time *shakes head*

**WOLFJADE28:** In order: My plans for her are top secret (muahaha), eventually (those guys are too nosy for their own good), you'll just have to wait and see, and I shall post one chapter per week. I'm glad you like it! It makes me squee with happiness 3

**FF: Welp, Lyska's interfering finally got things moving, so let's see how it plays out!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess"**

(Early June)

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ He thought frantically, racing through the underbrush as fast as he could, not caring that the branches slapped against his skin rather painfully.

He was late. He couldn't be late- Liza would worry!

Donny consoled himself by planning what he would say in answer to why he was late. It wasn't his fault, Leo had been getting so much more suspicious and practically followed him wherever he went when they went topside- it took _forever_ to lose him, tonight!

It had been a week or so since the meet with Lyska, and what the catgirl had told him weighed heavily on his mind. The first visit to Liza after the introduction was a little awkward at first- it was hard for them to get conversation going and blushes seemed frequent (even on Liza's side. Weird.) Thankfully, the awkwardness wore off after a few well timed jokes and teasing and everything was back to normal.

Relief appeared in a burst in his chest as the familiar sight of the entrance to the glade popped into view. He nearly slid past it as he skidded to a halt, scrambling to hurry inside and reassure Liza that he hadn't meant to keep her waiting so long and he was so sorry-

He paused just after entering the meadow, panting and looking about wildly. Of course, whipping his head this way and that only served to blur his surroundings and therefore mask any brunette from sight, which was rather counterproductive.

"Donny?"

His head snapped up and he smiled in relief as he spotted the brunette patiently sitting atop the boulder by the pool. Her hazel eyes widened in alarm when she caught sight of him.

"Oh my goodness! Donny, are you okay?!" She gasped, sliding off the boulder to hurry to his side.

"What? I'm fine, why would-?" He looked down at himself and blinked as he took in his appearance. "Oh..."

There was mud splattered on his feet to his knees, leaves from trees and bushes slipping off his limbs and shoulders, dust practically all over him, and scratches from where twigs had caught at his skin- all from his desperate race through the forest to meet up with Liza.

"Uh, eheh, oops?" He chuckled nervously, rather self-conscious as the girl examined him, her expression worried as her fingers gently cataloged damage.

"Oops?" She repeated, drilling him with a stern, worried look. "What on earth happened to you? C'mon, let's go over to the pool to clean you up as you tell me. Then we'll take care of those scratches."

"Liza, I'm fine! I was just in such a rush to make it here so you wouldn't think that I stood you up I didn't pay much attention. That's all!" He protested. Of course, she could tell his heart wasn't really in it as he allowed her to pull him over to the stream-filled pool and quite willingly settled himself in a sitting position as she took a spot beside him.

"I don't mind if you're late! I know you don't mean it, and if you miss a meeting you'll have a good reason!" The brunette stated, rummaging through her bag until she pulled out two washcloths.

"Uh, why do you have washcloths in your bag?" He asked, confused as to why she felt the need to have that with her.

"In case we have another mud fight." She answered, dunking the cloths into the water and wringing them out partially, handing him one. "Now sit still- you've got leaves all over!"

The purple banded turtle wriggled and squirmed as the brunette helped him to brush off the leaves and clean away the dust from his limbs and shell, finding the intimacy of her actions both flattering and embarrassing, especially when he remembered what Lyska had told him. He just hoped that if he focused hard enough of washing off the mud he could stop blushing quickly so Liza wouldn't notice.

He had just finished cleaning off the gooey substance from his feet when he felt Liza tug gently at his bandana.

"Could you take this off? I can't exactly clean underneath it with it on." She requested, holding one of the tails in her free hand, the other holding the washcloth. In Liza's point of view, this was an _extremely_ bold move and her shy side cried out in panic that she was being _far_ too forward. But, for once, her courage won out- she wanted to get closer to him, see/analyze her own reactions to him, and this seemed like a good way to go about it.

"Oh, yeah. B-but you don't have to help do this, it's okay." He answered, slipping the mask off easily to rest loose on his neck and shying away from her advancement, making her sigh and sit back on her heels. "I can do this myself."

"Donny, I'm not doing this out of a sense of duty- I'm doing so because I _want_ to, alright?" She leaned forward again, one hand resting on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Liza-" His almost flustered protests were quieted as she stated firmly, "Donatello. I want to help you and I will."

He fell silent, fighting to control the blush that was steadily heating up his cheeks as the brunette gently wiped the washcloth over his head, taking extra caution when she cleaned near his eyes. It actually felt great, almost a soothing petting, and the fact that Liza was the one doing it made it feel _way_ better- but that made it hard to think and that made him nervous he'd blurt something embarrassing out under her gentle, _wonderful_ touch.

The shy turtle couldn't help leaning back a little, in a hope that distance might allow his brain to function again, but the girl held him in place with the hand on his shoulder, not allowing him to get very far.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked softly, a blush on her face as well- a fact that somehow made him feel a little better when he realized that she was not totally immune to this intimacy either.

"N-no." He stammered a little when he felt her rest her weight on his shoulder a little more firmly, her hand readjusting its position and brushing against his throat slightly. He barely held back a shiver at the warmth of her hand against his skin.

"There, all done." She declared, moving to sit back down. "That wasn't so bad-" She froze as her eyes locked onto his, just inches away, staring back.

"...was it?" She whispered the last part of her sentence, seemingly unable to look away from his gaze.

_Oh, Liza..._ The name slipped to the front of his mind instantly, causing his cheeks to heat up even more so as her name brought up thoughts of Lyska's insinuations.

Said brunette kept up the staring contest, a smile slowly curving her lips upwards even as a rosy flush covered her cheeks. "You still have the nicest brown eyes I've ever seen." She commented shyly, her own blush intensifying slightly, remembering a bit of what she had researched.

Suddenly, there was a snapping of twigs, causing the two to fly apart in shock, the magical moment shattered.

Instinctively, Donatello quickly did a 360 degree sweep of the area, falling into a defensive, stealthy crouch as he did so.

"What was that?" Liza was suddenly right beside him, her whisper as soft as breathing as she clearly understood the need for silence. They both knew it could just be some random animal that stepped on a branch, or a limb falling from a dead tree, but with the forbidden meetings they were creating it was better to be safe than sorry.

He shrugged, still tense as he tied his mask back into its proper place. He ushered her over to the boulder and set her down on the opposite side from where the sound had originated. He motioned for her to stay put and, though she didn't seem very happy about it, she nodded.

Silently, he padded to the exit and looked through the branches as best he could, catching only glimpses of the woods outside the barrier. He took comfort in the thickness of the protective layer, but felt irritated that he could not see as clearly as he wanted to.

Carefully, and ever so quietly, he shifted the branches and foliage just enough to slither underneath and dart up into a nearby oak tree, scanning the area.

He couldn't see anything alarming, nor did he hear anything out of the ordinary, but something felt _off_. The air felt tense, like something was about to happen.

He settled himself and waited, hoping that whatever it was that felt wrong would reveal itself soon- he wanted to soothe Liza's fears as quickly as possible, and minimize the chance she might try to find him and leave the spot where she was most protected. She would most likely follow his unspoken order, but her anxiety for his safety would lead her to question his command eventually.

After a strained two minutes, he heard shifting leaves and swiftly turned, one hand reaching for his bo staff as he tensed, ready for a fight.

"Hello, little brother." Leonardo landed gracefully on another limb in front of where Donny had turned, his eyes dark.

The purple banded turtle's eyes widened in shock. "Snap."

He had barely uttered the word when he leapt out of the tree and raced away into the forest, feeling fear spike in his chest as he heard his brother pursuing- and then didn't.

He ran for one reason, and one reason alone: he wanted to make sure that Leo would not find Liza. He had to protect her- she would be heartbroken if they were separated. And she would not be alone in that regard.

He managed to get a rather impressive distance before the forest thinned, providing him far less cover than the thicker woods. Finally, it just ended at a flat meadow in plain view of a busy road- he had to turn around or risk discovery.

He skidded to a stop and, slipping only slightly, doubled back into the woods as best he could. He knew it was the only option he had, but it was a slim chance at best that he could evade his brother, especially since he could no longer hear anything over his own gasps.

So it was no surprise to him when he was tackled to the grassy ground and flipped onto his back, staring up as his older brother held him down with one foot on his chest.

Leo glared downwards with narrowed light brown eyes, his gaze piercing.

"Eheh, hey Leo! Uh, fancy meeting you here!" Donatello smiled weakly as he waved, dread consuming him even as he tried to put on a cheerful front.

"What are you doing here?" Leo was not pleased in the least, finding no humor in his brother's attempt at a joke.

"Oh, uh, you know, enjoying the cool night air?" His grin quickly faded as his brother's eyes narrowed further. He chuckled nervously, hunching his shoulders defensively.

"You could've done that closer to home. Now tell me the real reason."

Donatello racked his brain for an escape route, struggling to find a way out of the situation. "Um, well, you see, I uh, um..." He stammered awkwardly, grasping desperately for a plausible excuse.

"Have you been coming out here all those times I caught you sneaking out?" Leonardo pressed, a stern look on his face as he leaned a little harder on his brother's chest. "Donatello!"

"_Yes_! Yes, alright? I've been coming out here." He wriggled underneath his brother's foot, uncomfortable laying in such a fashion and nervous from being called by his full name. "I need to get away from the lair sometimes, okay? Don't you have to do the same once in a while?"

"Why can't you just 'get away' closer to home?" The blue banded turtle stepped off and watched as his brother rolled into a crouch. "Why didn't you even leave a _note_?"

Now he just sounded concerned and a little hurt.

Oh hey guilt, long time no see.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just...I just wanted to relax a little, is all. I didn't want you guys to worry and I'd hoped I could just come out here in secret- it's not that bad is it?" He asked tentatively, standing up and offering an apologetic look to his brother.

It _was_ true- he _did_ come out here to relax (with Liza) and he didn't tell them because he didn't want them to worry (about Liza betraying them), but he still felt the guilt slicing at him viciously.

Leonardo stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff of air and dragging him close enough to wrap his arm around the purple clad ninja's shoulders. "No, Donny, it's not. I'm just worried about you, okay? It's not like you to vanish in the middle of the night! And so frequently too!"

"That's Raph's thing, huh?" Donny piped up, sending a smile to his brother.

"I think you're spending a little too much time with Raph, little brother." The blue masked turtle smirked and, adjusting his hold into a headlock, noogied his captive, earning a "Hey!" amid laughter.

When Donatello managed to break free, he smiled and said sincerely, "I really didn't mean to worry you...I'm sorry."

"Just...leave a note or something, okay?" Leo returned the smile and gently punched his brother's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go home before sensei wakes up."

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Oh he already knows. I just want to be there when you get chewed out."

"_Leo_!"

* * *

><p>Liza waited behind the boulder, anxiety mounting with each passing second.<p>

Where was he? Was he okay? Did something happen?

She'd heard a _thud_ and a few muffled words, but nothing else. The waiting was driving her mad! She had to go check on him!

But if she went, what would she face? She should stay put and wait for him to return.

But what if he was hurt? She should go to help him!

But what if he was fighting some enemy? She would just get in the way and that wouldn't help him any.

She debated with herself fiercely for a surprisingly long time, then decided, standing up.

She'd waited long enough, her nerves were practically shot! She was going to look for him!

Just as she neared the exit of the tunnel, the voices she'd heard returned. Gasping silently in surprise and fear, she hurriedly tucked herself into a very sheltered corner of the tunnel, trying to slow her breathing enough to stay quiet.

Eventually, as the words grew more distinct and the voices louder, she recognized one of the voices.

It was Donatello! He was alright! Her heart thrummed with relieved joy, but stuttered in fear at the unfamiliarity of the other.

Who was with him? Were they dangerous?

"C'mon Donny, keep up!"

"Ugh, why? I'm going to get chewed out when I get home, why would I want _that_ to come sooner than later?" The purple banded turtle groaned, sounding quite apprehensive.

"It'll be worse later!"

"Yeah, thanks, Leo. Very comforting." Now he was sarcastic, and rightfully so.

OH NO! Did Leonardo find out about their meetings? Was Donny in trouble? If he was she should be out there to defend him! But what if they didn't find out?- revealing herself would needlessly complicate things!

Ultimately, the decision was taken out of her hands as the two ninjas ran past her hiding place, not noticing her presence- something she found she was intensely grateful for.

After a few moments of waiting to make sure they would not return to find her sneaking home, the brunette slipped out of the tunnel and raced home as if she was being chased by a pack of rabid spiders.

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

For an entire week, every night, Liza waited at the little meadow, hoping that Donatello would return. It was incredibly nerve wracking when, after the second missed meeting, she tried to text him and received no reply.

So, whether at home, at her last week of school, or in the glade, she was internally panicking and freaking out about her dear friend, worrying about him constantly.

She hoped desperately that he was alright and, on her eighth day of waiting, she received proof that he was.

She was sitting on the grass in the middle of the clearing, trying to calm her frantic emotions and soothe her worries by thinking up rational and logical reasons why he didn't come.

Of course, her intense concentration sadly made her prone to leaping into the air in shock when branches rustled and creaked in the entrance.

Made skittish by the last time she'd heard noises outside the glade, the brunette darted behind the boulder, pressing her back against it and not caring if her sneakers got a little wet from the pool. Breathing fast, she slowly, carefully, peeked around the edge of the large rock.

* * *

><p>Donatello was tired.<p>

The lecturing he'd gotten from Splinter was not as severe as he had feared, but it still lingered unpleasantly in his mind. He had been told to do extra training for a week as punishment for worrying his family, and said training exhausted him- especially with the lack of sleep from his earlier meetings with Liza.

The first chance he got, though very tired, he'd quickly zipped out of the lair and raced to the meeting spot, hoping the note he left at home would be sufficient.

Upon entering and seeing no one there, he couldn't help feeling bitterly disappointed. He'd so missed Liza during the week and frequently worried if she was alright- he had just left her there after all...

His spirits rose almost instantly as a familiar voice called out in sheer joy, "DONNY!"

The purple banded turtle barely had time to turn before the brunette raced out of her hiding place and threw her arms around him, laughing in relief.

"LIZA!" He readily returned the embrace, swinging the girl around to absorb some of her momentum and burying his face in her long chocolate locks.

Oh! Oh it felt so _good_ to feel her touch and hear her voice and smell her scent! He'd missed her so much!

"Oh Donny, my _goodness_ I missed you! What happened?!" Liza rubbed her cheek against his as she tightened her hold on him. "I waited for you every night! Did something happen?! Your family didn't find out did they?!"

Reluctantly, he set her down upon the ground and began to explain, though he did not take his hands off of her waist. After the long separation his quota for affection had risen significantly.

"I'm so sorry, Liza. Leo had followed me here, I had to try and get him away from this place or else he would've found out about you!" He sighed, lowering his head. "He caught me, of course, but I managed to make it seem like I just come out here to get some space."

"You didn't _lie_ did you?" The brunette's soft hazel eyes, grew hard.

"No! I said I needed to get away from the lair- I just didn't say why." He soothed her, relaxing a little as the gentle look returned in her eyes.

"Oh good. I don't want you to lie to your family because of me." She let out a breath of relief and pulled him closer for another hug.

"What about you? Were you alright? I didn't mean to leave you there all alone, but I couldn't see you without alerting Leo-" He was cut off as Liza put a hand over his mouth, smiling up at him.

"I was fine. I heard you and Leo run past here and figured you were going home, so I left to go home myself. Of course, I was incredibly worried about you that whole week you weren't here, you didn't even respond to my texts!" Her expression quickly changed from understanding to hurt and worried.

"What? You texted me?" He pulled back from her in surprise before smacking one hand to his face. "Agh! I'm such an idiot! Splinter had me do extra training for not telling anyone where I was going at night and I just got so tired that I forgot to check my phone! I'm so sorry Liza..."

"It's okay, I understand now. But are you alright? How hard was the training?" The brunette looked up at him worriedly, concern evident in her tone as her hand slid down to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, it, uh, it was pretty hard," He began, but, when seeing Liza's almost frantic expression, hurriedly added, "But it wasn't that bad! I'm fine, see?"

The girl raised one eyebrow disbelievingly at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the ground, settling herself beside him as they rested on the grass. "I don't care if the training was 'not as bad' as you say. You are going to rest, if I have anything to say about it."

He sighed dramatically, but leaned back on his hands, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Despite being able to take care of himself quite easily, he appreciated being fussed over once in a while, and Liza's fussing was just what he wanted.

He heard Liza shift beside him and felt warmth press against his side and wrap around his torso. He blinked and straightened slightly to look down at her hugging him, cuddling up to his side.

"You really had me worried..." She murmured quietly. "I thought I'd go crazy without seeing you..."

"I thought so too." Donny put an arm around her shoulders, nuzzling the girl's hair. "It was hard to go so long without talking to you."

She laughed softly and lifted her head, twisting slightly to face him.

The shy turtle froze in shock as he felt her press her lips against his cheek, staying absolutely still even as she pulled back.

"...meep." It was the only thing his brain could conjure up to say.

Liza giggled at his reaction even as her face flushed bright red and her eyes betrayed her anxiety. She gently touched his shoulder, her gaze becoming nervous and concerned. "Donny? Are you okay? Donny? I-I didn't mean to be too forward, I-"

"N-no, I'm f-fine." He stammered, his cheeks heating until he thought he'd burst into flame. "I just d-didn't expect it."

"I'm sorry," Liza began to release her hold on him, leaning back. "I _was_ too forward, I'm sorry, I wasn't thin-"

It was her turn to freeze as she felt him grab her closer and kiss her on her cheek, releasing her quickly as he scooted back a little.

"Eheh, uh, now we're even?" He offered, sounding and looking quite flustered as he fiddled with his hands.

A shy yet radiant smile slowly grew on the brunette's face as she nodded, giggling, "Yes. W-we're even, yes."

He returned her smile readily, internally freaking out as questions filled up any and all available space in mind, making his thought process jumbled and haphazard.

Liza, for her part, was completely ecstatic yet trying to hide it, shaking slightly as she fought to control her smile- something she could not hide in her vibrantly shining eyes.

The two were content with the silence, allowing each one to work through the kaleidoscoping emotions and thoughts. Yet, after a few moments, it was broken.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Liza asked, her voice hushed.

"Huh? What are?" Donny turned to her, confusion making at least part of his brain function properly again.

"The stars!" She answered, moving to lay on her back on the grassy ground as she gestured almost lazily at the shimmering lights.

"I guess so. I see them so often I don't really pay much attention anymore." He admitted, shrugging as he gave the stars a glance.

"Well, I think you're missing out." The brunette stated matter-of-factly, a decisive look on her face as she settled herself more comfortably on her back.

"Oh? How so?" The purple banded mutant asked, looking from the brunette to the points of radiance curiously. "Show me."

"Okay, look right there." Liza pointed up the sky, tracing something with her finger.

"Where? Here?"

Looking up to him, she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him down beside her, chuckling, "You'll never see it from up there!"

He tried to follow where her slim digit was pointing and not on the way her body heat felt against his skin, squinting in concentration. "Here?" He asked, pointing up at a surprisingly bright star.

"A little to the left. No, right about...there!" She scooted even closer and, holding his wrist lightly, guided his hand until it pointed to a cluster of stars that were bunched together.

"What about them?" He tilted his head as if a different angle would help him see the stars differently, struggling to focus as he lowered his arm and yet the brunette's hand still rested on his upper forearm. "They don't look all that interesting."

"Look closer. See how they all glow differently?" Liza asked, her voice lowering to a soft murmur. "That one is dim while _that_ one glows so brightly. And the others kinda flicker now and then. Each of their lights make the night sky a little brighter or a little darker, you can even see some blue around the stars almost oozing away into the dark.

"To me, it feels like they're melting the sky, radiating heat that makes the colors run together. I don't know why, but stars have always felt warm to me." She sighed fondly, but then laughed self-deprecatingly. "Oh listen to me! I'm spouting poetry, I sound so silly."

"No, no I think I see what you mean." Donny whispered, his eyes widening partially as he finally managed to grasp what she was saying, suddenly able to see it from her perspective.

As a scientific person by nature, he had always paid specific attention to facts and things that were certain as he fed his thirst for knowledge. In his opinion, he knew stars were burning balls of gasses in outer space and, though interesting for a while, that was all they were. Nothing but what they were explained to be.

But Liza saw it all differently, with the mind of an artist, one that was open to anything and everything. She saw colors and emotions where he didn't, felt things and saw things he never noticed, and she shared it with him, guiding him until it made sense.

He had never really considered how their viewpoints fluctuated and differed, making all the solid information seem dull in comparison with the colorful fantasies Liza saw.

"You're right, they are really beautiful." He commented, feeling excited as he saw things in a totally different way than before. It was different and new and thrilling. He liked it- it was like an experiment succeeding in a way one had never thought of.

"Now, my padawan, you have discovered the joy of stargazing." Liza smiled in satisfaction and, after rustling in her bag a moment, lifted the camera up, snapping a picture.

Upon looking fondly on the picture, neither one of them seemed to notice or mind that their hands had somehow linked together.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: LOOKIE! THEIR FIRST KISSES! On the cheek, yes, but progress!<strong>

**Liza+Donny: *slams heads against wall in embarrassment***

**FF: Hush you two, people are trying to review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF: Hey-yo! Ah, my lurkers and reviewers, you've made me SO very happy with all your lovely words! I thank thee for the delighted squees you made me make :)**

**Guest: **Yeah, I like Apritello too! And- REALLY?! You think so?! ...my goodness, I think my heart nearly exploded from joy! 8D

**PokerFace1213:** YES! ACTION! (**Liza**: *facepalms while blushing*) And yes, Leo was being a sneaky ninja, but...maybe not sneaky enough to find out about his brother's timid brunette (yet...) ;P

**WOLFJADE28: **Aw, thanks! :) Eh, not for a very long time0 *stage whispers* Donny's kinda possessive, shhh! (**Donny**: *glares*) Matching up Lyska? Well, what does she think? Hey! Lyska! You wanna be paired up? (**Lyska**: Do so, and they will never find your intestines.) Huh. I guess I'm gonna have to learn to live without intestine ;)

**clary2008:** I know, I know, but those two are just so stubborn! I might have to _shove_ them into it at this point- who's with me?!

**FF: Woo! Still a little close, but it's reviewed and posted! Anywho, what's going on with our dynamic duo, I wonder...**

* * *

><p>(Mid-Late June)<p>

**"****They're trying to tell me how to feel"**

Liza eyed her opponent, her gaze cool and collected. She knew he couldn't possibly win against her- she had played her cards right. But she had to keep the amusement of her assured victory hidden to get the most satisfactory response from the opposition.

Carefully, she lay down one of the objects in her hand and, lifting the other to just in front of her nose, she grinned, her hazel eyes sparking. "Uno."

"Again?!" Donatello gaped at the smug brunette, shaking his head slowly. "I knew you were good from last time, but _again_?!"

She chuckled, sounding surprisingly evil. "Just put down your card." She replied, her tone far too gleeful to bode well.

Screwing his mouth to the side, the purple masked turtle surveyed his three cards critically, wondering what he could do to wipe that smug look off the girl's face...though she looked so very appealing with that mischievous look and playful smirk on her lips-NO! Bad turtle! Focus!

He shook his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts, and selected a card, placing it on the pile in between himself and Liza. "Yellow 7 over your red 7!" He declared, hoping that the color switch would throw her off.

Sadly, the brunette looked absolutely delighted.

She grinned and ever so delicately placed her last card on the pile- a wild card. "I win." She nearly purred.

"What?! How did you possibly manage that?!" He blurted, staring at the winning card in shock as he dropped his own remaining cards.

Liza shrugged modestly, though her pleased smirk didn't quite match with the humble response. "I dunno. Now then, my reward?"

"I should never have agreed to this..." He muttered, mock-scowling at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you did. Now, spill." She ordered, making a 'give it' gesture with her hand.

They had decided that with the sheer amount of games they played with each other in the three weeks since the near-discovery, despite their shortened meetings (it was just so _hot_ in June), the winner should be rewarded for their victory. Among the ideas for the rewards were snacks or sweets, a homemade gift, telling the other what to do for a certain amount of time, etc.

However, the one reward that they had agreed upon was that the winner got a secret from the loser.

"Argh, fine." Donatello grumbled, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. "I sometimes sing when I'm working in the lab."

"NO WAY! You sing?!" Liza's eyes widened and she gasped in delight, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"I said 'sometimes'. I don't do it often." He muttered, refusing to make eye contact as his blush deepened.

"Will you sing for me? Now?" She asked, leaning forward on one hand eagerly, eyes bright.

"Now?" He whipped his head around to stare at her, appalled. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" With every 'no', and then some, he shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself, expressing his denial quite plainly.

"Why not?" The brunette laughed, not unkindly, at his reaction, smiling as encouragingly as she could at him.

"I'm not very good and I wouldn't know what to sing in the first place!" He answered quickly, his chocolate eyes pleading.

She sighed and sat back, the smile still on her lips. "It's okay. I'd react the same if you asked _me_ to sing- you don't have to." She assured him, leaning back with her legs crossed indian style before her, one hand supporting her weight. "Wanna go for another round?"

"This is our eighth time _today_- well, technically tonight, but still." The genius turtle noted, even as he began to gather up the cards and shuffle them.

"Aw, you know you love playing with me!" Liza chuckled, before pausing uncertainly. "You _do_ like playing with me, right?"

"Of course!" He answered immediately, sending her a surprised look that made her blush and look away.

He smiled ever so gently as she, a nervous smile on her lips, explained, "I'm sorry, I just...I just feel like all this is too good to be true, and I don't want to presume anything."

"No, I love playing with you. Truly- you're fun and you can't beat me up if you lose." Donny laughed at the half-horrified half-amused look she gave him. "Don't worry, it's all in good fun and no one gets hurt that badly." He assured her, making the girl relax with a relieved sigh. "You go first."

Five minutes later, Liza was trying to console a sulking Donatello at her ninth win in a row.

"Please don't feel bad!" She pleaded, fighting back an amused grin, having to bite her lip in her efforts. "I played all the time when I was little and quite frequently with Lyska recently- I'm more practiced than you. Don't take it so hard..."

"But to win nine times? _Nine_?! In a _row_?! That's just not fair!" He protested, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared resentfully at the ground.

"Donny..." The brunette slid into his view and, making her eyes as large and innocent as possible, her eyes watering a little from opening so wide, made the best puppy-dog face she could muster. "C'mon, it's only a game..." She nudged at his cheek with her forehead like a sad puppy longing for attention.

He struggled to keep his face dark and brooding, but felt his resistance crumbling as amusement and affection welled up within him at her attempt to comfort/persuade him. And she just looked so stinkin' _adorable_.

With a massive sigh that should've made his lungs collapse with the sheer depth, he gave in and pushed her back a little, muttering in mock-grudging tone, "Fine, fine, I'm not upset. You happy now?"

"If you are, I am." She answered promptly, a note of sincerity beneath the light response. "Now then, the secret?" She urged softly. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"No, no. You won, you deserve the reward." He leaned back in thought, one hand to his chin. "Let's see, what to tell that you don't already know..."

After a moment of thinking, he stated, "I've always been so very intrigued by your hands."

"M-my hands?" Liza stammered, an odd look coming into her eyes as she unconsciously began toying with said appendages.

He nodded, gesturing as he explained, "They're just...so very _dainty_ compared to mine. So fragile. On the flip side, your fingers are much more nimble than mine- it's amazing how fast you can do so many things with them."

The brunette seemed to consider that for a moment before she offered shyly, "Do you want to...feel them?"

"What?" The purple banded turtle was taken aback, staring at her in surprise.

"Would you like to feel them?" She repeated, her voice steadier and calmer than before.

"I...yes...I would." He blinked as the girl scooted forward until she was right in front of him, her knees touching his as she knelt, and held up a slim hand to him.

Ever so carefully, he took her hand in his larger ones and tentatively explored it, rubbing his fingers over hers, feeling the softness of her skin and the slender bones beneath.

"I'd examine my hands too sometimes." Liza abruptly began talking, but her voice was soft enough that it didn't startle him. "I'd always marvel over how the bones and joints fit together, how it felt when I moved my hand, how the bones moved when I flexed and wiggled my fingers. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

As she spoke, he gently held her fingers and moved them individually up and down, curling them now and again and flexing her wrist. He was glad that she was talking as if this was totally normal, it made all the awkwardness he'd expected melt away.

Besides, her offer and acceptance of his touch, both so _freely_ given, warmed his heart until he felt his chest tighten with joy.

Then, he paused as he noticed a very simple truth. He pushed his right hand to her left, palm to palm, and after a moment of studying it, he commented, "They're so different."

At his words, Liza's eyes suddenly filled with a sort of aching sadness mixed with some other emotion he couldn't quite name. She slowly, gently curled her fingers around his hand and whispered softly, "No. They're really not."

He looked at her, confused, but she only smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to tell you yet."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, hiding up in one of the trees as a self-appointed chaperone, Lyska watched quietly, her own silvery blue eyes sad.<p>

_Oh, Liza...why haven't you told him yet? Certainly you know _he_ of all people would understand!_ She thought mournfully, even as she knew that it could never be as easy doing the action as only thinking about it.

She sighed and settled back against the tree's thick limbs, her tail flicking absently in thought. She sent a glance down at the pair below her, noting how they were back to talking quite amiably and happily as they rested, having gotten over their brief somber moment.

Her ears suddenly flicked forwards and around, wondering what that faint noise was. It sounded like someone's voice. Lyska didn't like this- someone coming near here was a threat to her sibling's peace of mind and safety.

With another glance, she decided that she could leave the two alone for a bit to investigate, and lunged from her perch. She landed in another tree, her claws digging in to help her get a grip and an extra thrust when she jumped to the next tree limb.

The catgirl hopped along the trees and slid through the undergrowth when she could no longer tree-jump. There was an upside to having feet as paws, and that benefit was the ability to sneak through areas without a sound. She had to be a bit more careful with her hands, but managed just fine nonetheless.

After a minute of walking, she froze, her ears swiveling like radar dishes as she heard the voice again- much clearer this time. It was a male, with a gruff, deep voice.

Whoever he was, he was calling for Donatello.

Lyska tilted her head, eyes narrowed in thought. He was probably one of Donatello's brothers- no one else would be looking for him in this way. But how should she approach this situation? Liza and Donny would not part for another few minutes- she would have to stall for now, give them a chance to leave as per usual.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face, revealing sharp fangs. This could be very amusing...

She leaped upwards into a branch just a few feet above her own height, which was over six feet, and settled in to wait for him to draw closer.

When he was a few yards away in front of her, she draped herself lazily over the limb, her arms folded beneath her chin as she lay on her stomach, and called out coolly, "What brings you out here, intruder?"

He jerked and spun, automatically drawing the wicked blades in his belt to hold them menacingly between them. His amber eyes widened as he took in her appearance, then narrowed beneath his red mask.

"_Intruder_?" He repeated, his voice dropping into a snarl. "I'm not an intruder! Who are you- an overgrown kitten?"

She snorted, amused by his temper yet irked by his remark. "No, I am not an overgrown kitten. Kittens don't know how to hunt." She hissed back sweetly, her silvery eyes sharpening as she sensed a possible battle. "_I_ _do_."

The red masked turtle gripped his sai tightly, gritting his teeth as he spat out, "If you've harmed my brother in a_ny _way-"

"Ah yes, I assume you mean the one wearing the purple mask?" She asked, deciding that to pretend ignorance was the best way to protect her sibling and Donny from discovery. "Yes, he comes here often. I haven't harmed him, though, don't worry."

He narrowed his eyes even more at her, scrutinizing her suspiciously. "He hasn't mentioned you..."

"Of course not." She replied imperiously, lifting one hand to study the claws that slid out of their sheaths lazily. "Do you really think I'd reveal myself to just _anyone_ who has entered my territory?"

"Then why me?" He asked, his voice hard, his expression giving nothing away other than utter distrust.

"You are looking for the purple one- am I right, masked turtle?" She answered, standing on all fours on the branch, her abnormally long tail swaying elegantly in the air around her.

He tensed and, though glaring harshly at her, nodded.

"The what better way to get both of you out of my territory faster than to lead you to him?" She reasoned a little impatiently.

His glare did not let up, suspicion still obvious in his sharp gaze. "...Where is he?" The red masked turtle asked grudgingly.

"Follow me, and for goodness' sake put your weapons away! If I wanted to attack you, you'd be bleeding already!" She snapped, finding that she didn't appreciate the weapons being drawn for so long- it made her uneasy and agitated.

She flung herself from the tree, hit the ground hard, and practically threw herself forward into a bounding gallop that nearly left the terrapin mutant behind. She didn't look back to check if he was following, but her ears swiveled and she picked up the swish of brush as he slid past it, impressively quiet.

It unnerved her- her hearing was splendid and yet she could barely pick up any sound from him aside from soft breathing and slight thuds from his footfalls, for no one could be totally silent at this speed.

As for her, she made no effort whatsoever to hide her footsteps, knowing that if Liza or Donatello were paying attention, they'd hear and react accordingly.

Just in case, however, a moment before they arrived she called behind her loudly as she slowed, "He is somewhere here, turtle person. You happy?"

"I'll be happy when I see my brother." He retorted, suddenly appearing a few feet to her right with hardly a sound, causing her to inwardly jump.

She hissed softly at the threat in his tone and turned to go, pausing. She blinked at him through slitted eyes and then asked waspishly, "What's with the mask? It's not like you can hide your identity with that unless someone was a complete moron- and that'd be an insult to morons."

He looked angrily at her, a flicker of something else in his amber eyes, and answered defensively, "It is part of a ninja's uniform to wear a mask."

She narrowed her eyes a bit more, then shrugged slightly. "Huh. See you, Zorro." With that, she leapt into the underbrush and loped away as quietly as she could, trying to see if she was as quiet as he had been when he ran.

* * *

><p>Raphael glared after the strange cat, tensing his muscles to chase after her. She was nuts if she thought he'd just sit there and let her- a potential threat- go! No way!<p>

Before he could, however, there was a light thud that made him spin around.

"Raph? What're you doing here?" Donatello asked, eyes wide with surprise as he straightened from the crouch he'd landed in.

"Did you see anything weird, Donny?" Raph ignored his brother's question, his eyes glancing back to where the catgirl had gone.

"Weird? No, why?" The purple masked turtle seemed genuinely confused, calming Raphael's nerves a little.

"There's another mutant here, a sort of catgirl. I don't think it's safe here, she called it her 'territory' and me an 'intruder'." He growled, half-expecting the mutant to reappear and attack.

"What?" Donny's eyes went wide, shock and horror clear in his expression.

"C'mon, we've gotta get out of here and tell the others." Raph turned and began the journey home at a brisk run, his gaze flicking back now and then to make sure his brother was following.

He was, quietly. After some minutes of racing through the trees, they came upon the city's skyscrapers. Easily, the duo traversed the fire-escapes and began to jump roof to roof on their way home.

"Hey Raph?"

"Yeah?" He grunted as he rolled with the impact of his landing, and sprang into a run again.

"Why did you come find me? Is something wrong?" Donny asked worriedly, speeding up a little to run beside his older brother.

"Leo wanted me to tell you to come home. Training starts early tomorrow, remember?" Raphael answered, a little short with tension.

"You think we'll still train even with the whole 'mystery mutant' that's popped up?" The purple banded ninja cocked his head in thought, hoping that maybe he could get some sleep if the answer was 'no'.

His brother laughed. "Ha! It would probably take an apocalypse or something to make Fearless cancel a training session!" He snorted.

"Great..."

* * *

><p>Liza slid carefully into her house, quietly shutting the front door. She let out a soft sigh, letting her head tap lightly against the door, her hand still on the handle.<p>

She was _so_ close to telling him. _So close_...

She couldn't tell him, not yet. But it was almost time. She was almost ready- her barriers were falling, her walls crumbling into nothingness under his gentle understanding.

Her hand gripped the handle tighter, her eyes squeezing shut with conviction. She would tell him, and she'd do it soon.

The thought, normally accompanied by a rush of fear and anxiety, now thrilled her to finally share her secret to someone who would understand. Someone...who would accept her...no matter what. Her heart shivered in eager anticipation for such a warm feeling.

"_Liza_!"

The brunette gasped and spun, smashing back against the door with her eyes wide with shock, her stomach lurching painfully. "Mom!"

"Liza, where have you been?!" A black haired woman, clad in a white nightgown with a jacket thrown over it, raced down the steps to grab the girl to her chest. "We've been so worried..."

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm fine!" She soothed the older woman, returning the desperate hug and stroking her adopted mother's back. "There's no need to worry, I'm fine."

"Liza!"

Said girl braced herself as she was blindsided by another adult, his time a man with dark brown hair wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, and held back a grunt at the impact.

"Hi Dad..." She whispered, trying to keep the wheezing quality in her voice quiet.

"Where have you been?!" He echoed the raven-haired woman's earlier question, pulling back but not letting go of her.

"I told you I'm fine, calm down, Mom." The brunette pretended to ignore her adopted father's question, focusing on calming her adopted mother. "Shhh, I'm fine."

"_Liza_."

She flinched at his tone, the woman finally pulling back to stare at her adopted daughter with frantic blue eyes. "Liza, sweetheart, _please_..."

Liza sighed. "I...I was in the woods."

"What? Liza we told you, you can't go outside unescorted!" Her mother cried, looking horrified.

"I was fi-" She was cut off.

"What if someone saw you, Liza? What if someone found out?" Her father scolded her, fear and anger warring for dominance in his eyes.

"Dad, no one knows but you and mom and me! No one." Her voice faltered slightly at the last word, causing her parents' eyes to widen as she tried to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"Liza, are you...are you _lying_ to us?" Her dad's voice was quiet, rough with horror and hurt.

"No! No, Dad I would never! You know that!" The sheer shock and revulsion in her tone soothed the parent's suspicions of deceit.

"But what are you not telling us? We just don't want you hurt, sweetheart." He returned his voice to a gentle but deep rumble. "_Please_, just tell us..."

"What's going on, Liza?" Her mother whispered, watching her daughter with pained eyes.

Liza knew she could refuse. She could say an excuse that let her escape the situation, implying one thing but meaning another. She could say nothing.

But that would feel like flat out lying and she was tired of the secrets, tired of keeping things from her parents. She couldn't take it anymore, especially knowing how she'd hurt and worried them by vanishing at night.

"I...I met someone." She muttered, closing her eyes and turning her head away. "I went out to meet someone in the forest."

"_Liza Richardson!_" Her mother gasped in shock, her hands flying to her mouth.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been in danger!" Her father wasn't quite yelling, but it was loud enough to hear the rage and terror in his voice.

"I wasn't! He'd never hurt me!" Liza protested, feeling her own anger rising as she defended Donatello. "He's my friend!"

"How can you know?! You just met the man!"

She froze, staring at her parents. She knew there was no way to avoid them knowing about her secret escapades now- she had no choice.

"I've known him for nearly four months." She admitted, looking up at her parents seriously, her tone low. "I _know_ him, and he would _never_ hurt me."

"Four months?!" Her father gaped at her in horror.

"Liza, _four months_? You don't trust him, do you?" At her daughter's sharp, defiant nod, the raven-haired woman felt her heart drop into her stomach as a thought occurred to her. "Did you show him? Tell me you didn't!"

Liza shook her head. "No, I haven't! But he'd understand, I'm sure of-"

"You _can't_ Liza!" Her father was gripping her shoulders now, drilling her with his light brown eyes. "No one can know about this-" He slid his hand down to her wrist and held it up, forcing her attention on the high-tech watch strapped to it. "-not now, not ever!"

His voice softened, as did his eyes, as he whispered, "We're just trying to protect you sweetheart..."

Liza stared at her father, agony twisting her heart in two. She gently lowered her arm and took her father's hand comfortingly. "Father, I know that, but I _trust_ him. He would understand this, I promise-"

"No!"

His shout had her jumping, shocked by the sudden volume. "Dad, he-"

"Liza, we don't know this person and you've been meeting him secretly for months! You've changed, you're keeping secrets! This person is a bad influence." Her mother tried to explain, putting a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"No, he's not!" Said brunette protested, pulling back from her mother's touch. "I know you worried about me and I understand why, but he's not a bad influence! He's sweet and kind and my friend! Please don't take him away from me!"

"Sweetheart, this is for your safety." Her father insisted, an all too familiar protective glint showing in his gaze. "We do not want you giving your trust blindly."

"I _haven't_! He's _honorable_ and _trustworthy_!"

"Why don't we compromise? We will come with you to meet him, and, should we approve, we'll let you continue to meet him." The raven-haired woman suggested, laying a hand on both her husband's and daughter's shoulders. This action allowed her to feel her daughter tense, even as her husband's expression brightened in acceptance.

"You can't." Liza abruptly stated.

"Why ever not?" Her father asked, confusion obvious in his tone

"He...he doesn't want anyone to know about him. That I managed to see him one night was sheer luck- he has to stay hidden. A secret." The brunette struggled to explain without giving too much away.

"Darling, this isn't encouraging..." Her father warned, eyes wary. "Why must he stay hidden? Has he done something illegal?"

"No! Well, he may have broken some property by accident but that wasn't his fault! He was attacked!" She quickly added as she saw her parents' expressions hardening. "He is a very good person, but there's an evil man who hates him and thinks that killing him and his family is the only way to 'regain' his own 'honor' even though he has none!"

Silence.

"Please, you have to trust me. He's _good_, really! I _promise_ you, he's _good_." She pleaded with them, hazel eyes beseeching.

"Liza..."

She froze.

"...We can't."

"Why not!?" She cried, desperation and frustration clear in her voice.

"You have hidden this from us for _four months_, and what you have said now is only increasing our worry and fear for you." Her mother stated, obviously hurt and rather panicked.

"You are not to see this person anymore." Her father declared firmly.

"_What_?!"

"You are not to meet with him, or speak to him except to say that you will no longer see him. Your mother and I will not let you put your life in danger, even if it _seems_ you are safe." He finished, staring hard at his daughter. "Do you understand?"

She had never felt this way before, never before felt the sheer _rage_ and anger surging up within her chest. She could barely control it, and her voice was practically simmering with it as she nearly growled, "I _understand_ your words, but that does not mean that I do not _hate_ them with all my _heart_!"

With that she slid past her parents and raced up the steps, pointedly ignoring their calls. Upon hearing their pursuit, she ran even faster into her room and, gathering all her fury, slammed door shut with a resounding _BANG!_ She made sure to lock it, too.

She threw herself onto her bed and moaned into the covers, struggling to fight back tears. She coughed out an angry sob as she heard the doorknob rattling and her parents knocking and calling her name outside.

Ignoring them, she twisted and contorted a pillow violently, trying to let all her rage flow out of her in those actions. She did this until she exhausted herself and just flopped onto the mattress, biting her lip to hold back the angry, hurt tears.

The brunette pulled the abused pillow and her favorite stuffed animal close to her heart and waited until her parents gave up, drinking in the silence and the peace that the reprieve offered.

After a few moments of blissful silence, she let out a short, bitter laugh.

She'd always wanted to slam her door that hard. And it was just as satisfying as she'd thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Oh dear. Liza's parents disapprove...who was surprised by that? *no one raises hands*<strong>

**Liza: *glares* ****Excuse me! Going through a CRISIS here!**

**FF: Sorry. Anywho, it appears Lyska has taken quite a risk. What do you think'll happen? I wonder...**


	10. Chapter 10

**FF: I'm Late, I'm Late, for such an important date! An UPDATE! D8 I'm so sorry! My laptop was on the fritz and I had to wait to be able to access my chapters! I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**PokerFace1213: **Wow- I am pleased it was so authentic and evoked an emotional response! That's a high complement to an author/authoress! As for the secret, you might be able to find out more soon~!

**the potatoe one: **Yay! Glad you liked! Aw it's ok- school's evil, i understand. You're welcome, and you deserved it, devoted reader of mine! I look forward for your reviews- they make me smile! Aw, thanks! don't worry, more fluff and watch stuff is to come~!

**WOLFJADE28: **Yeah, don't ya just hate those things? ;P

**insecure-author:** Yay! I have captured- I mean, _interested_ another in my story! I'm glad you liked it- I'm trying really hard to keep clicheness out of my writing. And thank you! They are indeed cuties!(Liza+Donny: *blush and facepalm*) p.s. love your username!

**FF: Woo! Now that I've updated, let's discover how the family reacts to Lyska's appearance, eh? And maybe how Liza will scheme her escape...**

* * *

><p>(Mid June)<p>

**"****Romeo save me"**

Donatello flinched under his brother's assault, jerking away from his probing hands. "Leo, I promise you, I am FINE. I've not suddenly been stabbed since the five seconds when you last checked." He stated dryly, crossing his arms irritably.

The blue banded turtle pulled back almost sheepishly. "Sorry. But you're _sure_ that you never saw that mutant?" He pressed.

Donny sighed. "I never knew that she was _there_ until Raph said something." He answered a little impatiently, knowing that his sentence was _technically_ right, but still feeling guilty.

Ever since Raph and himself had come back to the lair and reported the catgirl's appearance, it seemed his family was in alert mode. He couldn't blame them- someone able to spy or get the drop on ninjas was a threat, a danger to their safety. Even worse, the one who could do that was a mutant, one who acted aggressively and who obviously wielded natural weapons of claws and fangs.

Only, the problem with that idea was that Lyska _wasn't_ a threat, and Donatello was the only one who knew that but couldn't tell anyone!

The purple banded ninja grimaced, then tuned back in to his brother's conversation. It wouldn't due to be caught 'daydreaming' in this situation.

"This isn't good. We need to figure out what she's doing there." Leo worried, his face serious as he began to pace.

"What if she's just living there? I mean, we live here and it's not like we have some sorta evil plan." Mikey pointed out hopefully from his spot of sitting upside down on the couch.

"She wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, Mikey." Raphael retorted, feeling his irritation grow at the memory of her snappish responses and snide comments.

"Like you're all rainbows and sparkles yourself." Donny muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You say something braniac?" Raph snapped, a threatening tone invading his voice.

"Maybe." The purple banded turtle answered sullenly, not bothering to try to hide the irked frown on his face. He was still annoyed and stressed over Lyska revealing herself- a potentially dangerous move that resulted in this also potentially dangerous situation- and from Leo's fussing.

"Focus, guys!" Leonardo called them back to attention. "Until we know for sure that this mutant isn't a threat to anyone, no going there without telling anyone, always have your weapons with you-"

"We do that anyway, Fearless."

"- and no going there alone." He finished, ignoring Raphael's comment.

"What?!" Donny clapped his hands over his mouth, his brothers swinging around to stare at him in surprise. "Uh, I mean, um, why?" He offered sheepishly, internally panicking.

"Who knows how strong that mutant is? Or what her motives are? Besides, she managed to sneak up on Raph- we don't want to be caught off guard." The blue masked turtle explained, hands on his hips.

"But-" Donatello cut himself off as he felt his phone vibrating as its ringtone sang out loudly.

"Donny?" Leo looked at him, arching an eye ridge.

"Uh, gottatakethisbye!" He zipped out of the room as fast as he could, eyes wide at the caller ID. 'ShyBrunette'.

Liza.

He raced into his lab, slammed the door, and pressed himself flat against it as if to hold it shut against invaders. "Liza! What're you doing?! I thought we agreed to only text-"

_"__My parents know."_

He froze. "What?"

_"__They caught me coming back inside tonight, I had to tell them. I didn't say anything about the...the mutant part, though."_ She whispered the last few words and there was static as if the brunette was looking over her shoulder. _"I just said that I met you almost four months ago and that you were my best friend."_

He fought back the feeling a disappointment that suddenly stabbed at his heart, finding it unwanted and unnecessary. (A/N: friendzoned- ouch.) Instead, he focused on the good part of what she'd said. "Thank you, Liza."

_"__For what? I got myself caught."_ Her voice was confused and ashamed.

"For keeping my secret."

_"_Our_ secret, Donny. I'd never give you up, you- you know that..."_ Her voice was hushed but fervent. It was odd though, the ending of her sentence felt jerky, as though she'd suddenly changed her mind about speaking something.

"I know." He smiled, feeling the ache in his chest ease.**_ (you mean too much to me)_**

_"__Donny...they're trying to keep me away from you. They don't want me to see you anymore."_

"What? They can't do that!" He was too stunned and outraged to control the sudden anger in his voice, horrified at the thought of never seeing her again. "They can't take you away from me!"

He felt his heart stutter as he realized that he'd spoken the words out loud, not just in his mind as he'd intended. Oh goodness...what had he done?

Thankfully, Liza didn't seem to notice his slip up. _"__I know. I won't let them. I don't care if they try to lock me in or put a guard outside my door- I'll pick the lock or jump out the window or something!" _She promised fiercely.

Donny couldn't fight back the laugh that burst up from her words- she had such spirit buried under her shyness. "Promise me you won't jump out the window, Liza- you'd break your leg and then I'd have to wait so long to see you again." He teased, though a bit a worry seeped into his tone.

Would she really jump out a window? Just to see him? He shouldn't feel flattered by that...but he did.

She sighed. _"Alright. I promise I won't jump out a window. But I _will_ find some way to get to you- I promise."_

"Good." He bit his lip. "Liza, you know how we heard Lyska talking and we took that as our cue to cut things short?"

"_Yeah?"_

"She was talking to Raph."

_"__...I know, she told me when I was heading home._" She murmured, sounding resigned.

"What should we do? Leo won't let me go to the woods alone anymore, and my brothers want to investigate why Lyska's there." He rubbed a hand over his face. Ugh, this was getting complicated...well, MORE complicated. "Not to mention Raph seems a little more aggressive than usual, especially when Lyska's mentioned."

_"__There doesn't seem to be much _to_ do." _She sighed. _"I could talk to Lyska, convince her act non-threatening next time she's seen. But other than that...I don't know."_

"Ugh, what a mess...How are you doing with all this?" He truly wanted to know- just the thought of being separated from Liza forever was enough to make fear suddenly pulse through him- so how would she be feeling?

_"__I...I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."_ She whispered, suddenly losing all composure, her voice hitching slightly as it thickened.

"Hey, it's alright." He soothed, feeling his heart twist at hearing her so distressed. "You're not going to lose me. I promise, I'm not going _anywhere_."

Now how on earth was he going to keep that promise?

* * *

><p>For the next two months, the couple struggled to meet each other, both risking discovery and repercussions from defying their families for the chance to see the other.<p>

Between Liza's parents locking her in her room, something she used to practice her lock-picking skills, and training, Donatello and Liza also had to worry about the regular patrols (newly instated by Leo) to the forest.

Lyska had made herself inconspicuous, promising to never reveal herself again but always being nearby. This was dangerous, but Liza and Donny agreed it was necessary. A quick distraction would be necessary should Liza accidentally be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Their plan came in handy as, about a week or so since the patrols started, Liza had accidentally left her phone in the glade and was nearly discovered by the brothers when returning home. Lyska had initiated contact thereby allowing Liza time to escape, by asking them quite loudly what they were doing in her territory again, and were they making this a habit or something?

Liza had raced to a tree the moment she heard and climbed as far up as she dared, clinging there in the thick foliage for ten minutes before running home as fast as she could.

Unfortunately the meeting had ended having both Lyska and Raph provoked by the sheer distrust they both possessed, and their similarly confrontational personalities. They fought quite viciously for a bit before Lyska broke away and snarled that should "you stupid idiotic baka-cartufflepuffers" provoke her for no reason again, she would no longer allow them to talk. Only battle.

Needless to say, both sides went home severely unnerved, frantic, and, in Raph and Lyska's case, battered and seething.

Similar events made it so that Liza and Donatello had to tiptoe out their homes, dodge family members, try to shake off pursuers, and, in Liza's case, fight with her parents every time they caught her coming back and practice lock-picking more and more. Often, they had to cancel a meeting, unable to make it due to family members following them or because they were unable to make it out of their homes.

Because of that separation, the nights they couldn't make it they texted incessantly, refusing to let their families win that round (whether they knew it or not). It was a miracle no one had figured out they were texting each other as their phones were quickly hidden or the messenger program was quickly replaced with an app or game or they ducked underneath their bedcovers and feigned sleep until the intruder left.

The fact that either one of them could occasionally make it to their meets was a near-miraculous achievement.

"This is nice..." Liza sighed, blinking languidly up at the starlit sky, vibrantly aware of Donatello's warmth seeping into her side.

The two of them were lying in the grass side by side, Liza's right arm pressed against Donny's left as they stargazed. Neither minded the position, as both had grown accustomed to being much more physically affectionate with each other- the long absences were nearly unbearable without some physical reassurance that they had not entirely been cut off.

This was also supplemented by frequent phone calls (carefully timed with vibration settings only) and texting to make up for missed meetings.

Strangely, during the long two months of near constant separation, their hidden affections for the other had only _increased_ instead of decreasing, proving to be quite difficult to ignore...

...And making peaceful moments like this, 'alone' with each other in the glade, even more precious. Lyska was always nearby to be chaperone, but let them have some privacy by not listening in...too much.

"Yeah..." The purple masked ninja agreed, relaxing against the soft ground and relishing the feeling of her arm brushing against his skin.

He was ever so glad to have finally managed to make it, and even more glad that Liza had made it as well. He couldn't bear one more day away from her sweet voice, her gentle eyes, her warm voice...

"You okay?"

He blinked and turned his head to see Liza watching him worriedly, realizing that he'd sighed heavily without noticing.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, smiling as he patted her hand.

She didn't seem convinced and snuggled herself more firmly against him, tipping her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder. She peeked up at him through her lashes, concern evident in her eyes. "You sure? I know things have been...hard, lately."

He sighed again, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Yeah. Things have." He murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

Another shift and Liza was gently rubbing his arm with her palm, sending tingles through his limb. "Leo?" She whispered.

He nodded. "I know he's just trying to keep me safe but..." He trailed off, his expression saddening. "I wish I could just tell him and know for sure that he wouldn't make us stop seeing each other."

"I know what you mean." Liza's voice was somber and, when he looked to her, she looked every bit as exhausted as he felt.

He was once again reminded that her parents actually did know...and were actively discouraging her no matter how many times she tried to explain. In a way, she was dealing with more than he was as she knew for _certain_ she had no allies at home, and felt betrayed by her family's rejection.

At least she didn't have as many family members who'd turn against her as he did.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this. They can't keep us apart." He tried to console her, knowing she worried incessantly about it and often worked herself into such a frenzy she ended up crying herself to sleep or calling him in a panic to make sure he was okay. "We've made it this far haven't we?"

She nodded, and they lay quietly for a moment, both pondering the situation.

Unexpectedly, Liza let out a snort and ducked her head as her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"What?" He hadn't been trying to make her laugh. What brought this on?

"I just realized..." She chuckled, smiling up at him. "This is like Romeo and Juliet. I can't believe it took me this long!"

He froze, his heart seizing in horror. Oh man, did she _know_? Did she know he liked her, and possibly loved her? AGH! WHERE'D THE WORD 'LOVE' COME FROM?!

He was just about to stammer out a panicked question when Liza spoke again. "You know, two people meeting in secret 'cause their families would separate them if they knew." She clarified, nudging his shoulder lightly.

Donatello let out a breathy laugh, relief overwhelming him. "Y-you're right, I never noticed the similarities before." She didn't know. Thank goodness...

Then, a thought poked at him. Why _didn't_ he want her to know? Wouldn't her knowing be better- for both of them? Was his reluctance because he was afraid?

The brunette nodded. "The whole secret meeting part..." She trailed off, and he smiled.

"The 'overprotective families' part..." He added, trailing off as well.

Yes. He was afraid. Afraid she didn't feel the same way. Afraid that, if she knew and did not return his feelings, (no matter what Lyska hinted at), their friendship would be ruined forever.

"The 'meeting in a garden-like place' part..." She continued, lazily poking at a lock of her hair that curled over her arm.

For who could act the same way with someone who loved one, yet one could not give the same love in return? Who could be comfortable with the person again?

"The 'forbidden love' par-" He cut himself off sharply, mouth clacking shut in horror as he felt Liza tense beside him. No! He hadn't meant to say that!

He chanced a look towards her and flinched away when her hazel eyes bored into his.

"What did you say?" She whispered, eyes wide. She didn't sound disgusted or horrified or shocked, like he'd expected. Just...almost as if she was in awe.

The thought comforted him a little, but not enough to give the poor turtle the courage to repeat what he'd said. "Nothing. Nothing, I s-said nothing." He choked out instead, looking anywhere but the girl lying beside him. He tried to pretend that he _wasn't_ blushing furiously, that she _wasn't_ staring at him, that he _hadn't_ said what he'd said, that this was just a normal night.

"Donny...please." She whispered again in that same soft, hushed voice as he felt her hand ever so gently touch his shoulder. "Tell me...?"

Agh! The feel of her touch and her voice being so gentle made it so hard to think! He couldn't refuse her wishes in this state, with his mind whirling with apprehension and fear and, strangely enough, hope.

"I-I s-said..." He whispered unwillingly. "F-forbidden love."

Once the words were out, there was no taking them back.

He groaned the second they left his mouth and curled away from Liza, burying his face into his hands. What had he done? She knew! It was too late to fix this, she knew!

She knew, she knew, she knew... It was a keening moan in his mind.

"Forbidden love..." The brunette repeated it to herself with the same awed tone. There was a rustle of movement, and then her hand was gently tugging at his shoulder. "Donny...?"

It was done. There was no way out of this- he couldn't blow it all off as a slip of the tongue. His reaction betrayed his emotions too clearly for her to accept the excuse. There was no point in delaying the rejection.

He reluctantly rolled to his back, fiddling with his fingers, eyes down. A gentle touch under his chin made him tense, his face tilted upwards so warm hazel hues could meet soft chocolate colors.

Liza was sitting upright with her legs folded to the side, leaning on one hand while she slid her other hand to his shoulder again. Her eyes shimmered with the starlight and she was outlined in silver, but it was the warmth of her expression that made it so much easier to meet her gaze.

"Do you...do you mean that..._we_ have f-forbidden love?" The brunette murmured, her voice faltering on the word 'love,' something pained coming into her eyes.

He nearly said no, nearly denied it just to escape the rejection he knew was coming, but he wouldn't, _couldn't_, lie to her.

"We...that is, I hope- I..." He swallowed and, gathering his courage, he forced out in a smoother sentence, "I...I think we do."

The purple masked ninja was totally unprepared for the sheer joy that made her face burst into radiant life, making her eyes and brilliant smile _shine_. He'd never seen her so utterly delighted as she lunged forward and hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck with a overjoyed 'eeee' noise.

* * *

><p>Liza could barely believe it.<p>

He _liked_ her, maybe even _loved_ her!

Was it possible for one's heart to simply explode from sheer joy?! It felt like hers was about to test the theory out, pounding ferociously against her chest as it sang in elation!

"Liza?"

She pulled back from her spontaneous embrace to stare into Donatello's bewildered eyes as he blinked in confusion.

"Yes?" She could barely keep her voice from squeaking in excitement as she responded.

"W-what does..._this_ mean?" He asked, his gaze flicking to her arms, (still loosely around his neck,) and then back to her eyes.

She smiled again, and ducked her head, a slight blush on her face. "I guess...I guess it means that I..._like_ you too." She admitted, peeping up at him shyly, her smile more bashful than before.

The joy that spread over his face made her heart thump harder, delighted by his happiness and she eagerly accepted his embrace, his arms wrapping around her joyously. He was laughing in joy, making her laugh too, both getting even more delighted by the other's joy in a wonderful cycle.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Nothing could break this perfect moment in time.

Nothing except...

Liza's laughter died away as a familiar thought poked its ugly head through her glee, suffocating the happiness that she'd been overwhelmed with in just a moment.

Her secret. The one secret, she'd never told him. The only wall left to breech that stood between them.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't give him what he wanted, what _they_ wanted, until she had no secrets left to tell, no secrets he did not know. It wouldn't be fair to him otherwise.

"Liza?" Donatello had felt her slumping against him, the absence of joy in her body language, and pushed her back enough to hold her in front of him. He stared at her, holding her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The brunette's gaze flicked to his and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She sighed, closed her eyes tightly, then tried again as she reopened them. "I...I can't...It won't..." She sighed again as her throat constricted in fear.

She just couldn't find the right words to express it correctly! She stayed silent for a moment, thinking hard.

Donny took her silence another way.

His expression dropped into crestfallen sadness, and he gently rubbed her arms. "I...I had a feeling that you'd say that."

"What?" She choked out, her eyes focusing on him in confusion.

"A human and a...a mutant..." His voice faltered and he broke eye contact. "It...wouldn't work."

"What?" Liza recoiled in confusion, using her hands, pressing against his plastron, to prop herself up. "What- No. No! That's not what I meant!"

He blinked up at her, uncertainty in his gorgeous brown eyes. Oh it was so easy to get lost in them- nowaitfocus! Must focus!

"I just meant, not that we can't be together, but..." She bit her lip before her eyes widened, the perfect words coming to mind. "It wouldn't feel right to do this with you unless you knew every secret I have. And...you don't. Not yet."

"You mean...?" His mouth dropped open in surprise.

She nodded slowly. "I am going to tell you my secret, but!" She held a finger to his lips to prevent him from saying whatever it was he wanted to say. "This...this is not a-a _normal_ secret. I need you to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone! It's my secret and...and I don't, I don't have the _courage_ to tell anyone but you. okay?"

Her voice cracked and she sucked in a shuddery breath, her hand slipping from his mouth to his right hand and pressing it over her heart so he could feel the heartbeat that raced and stuttered within her chest. "Promise me." She whispered, keeping her gaze locked on his with desperate intensity.

The purple masked turtle gripped her hand tightly, his eyes gentle and sincere. "I promise, Liza. I won't ever break this promise." He told her quietly, the look on his face showing he _knew_ how important this was to her.

She let out a breath in relief and clutched his hand closer to herself, a weak smile spreading across her face as she watched him. "Thank you...thank you so much..." She breathed. "But..."

He raised his eye ridges questioningly.

"I can't tell you right now." She admitted, reaching out her other hand to caress his cheek tentatively, her smile turning pained. "Keeping this secret, never allowing myself to let down my guard with _anyone_- that has been ingrained and _pounded_ into me since I was little. I was taught to believe that if anyone knew, anyone at all, my life would be ruined. I just...I'm almost ready to tell you, _almost_...But I need another day. Just one day more, and...and I'll be ready."

Donatello watched her a moment, sighed heavily, and smiled back. "Alright. I've waited this long- one day should be a snap."

"Thank you..."

He pressed his cheek against her hand, making her freeze in surprise. "Your hand is really soft." He murmured, sliding his face up and down against her warm skin. "It feels nice..."

Liza's smile lost any pain it had held and was filled only with warmth and affection. She slid her other hand up and down his arm, trailing her fingertips across his skin, and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "How about this?"

He sighed in bliss and relaxed almost completely against the ground, one arm raising to pull her down alongside him. "Perfect." He mumbled dreamily as she snuggled into his side. "Just...perfect."

* * *

><p>It was time. It was time. It was time.<p>

The thought repeated over and over inside her mind, never letting her forget, not even once, that she had a promise to keep and a secret to reveal.

She clenched her teeth together and wrung her hands, unable to help the fear and dread that pounded within her and made her heart shudder. She closed her eyes.

Liza was already at the glade, waiting for him to arrive. Of course, they weren't able to meet the next day she had agreed to show him her secret- her parents had managed to lock her in her room and confiscate the small metal sliver she'd used to pick the lock all the times before.

Three days had passed before either of them had managed to escape their homes- on the second day, Donatello had almost been caught and had to hightail it home to ward off suspicion. They'd agreed to try again today, and Liza had somehow hidden a lock picking kit in her room without alerting her parents or the maids.

A near impossible task as the maids knew practically everything.

She'd also refused to tell him via text or over the phone, wanting to show him in person and insisting that it wouldn't work any other way.

So there she was, waiting for him. Waiting to reveal her secret- the one she'd been trained all her life to never show, to never hint at, to never trust anyone with. The secret that kept her afraid of everyone she met or saw...

But wait...that wasn't right.

She trusted _Donny_. She wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. She knew him, trusted him...maybe she even loved him.

The thought gave her courage, and she sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as it took away some of the tension in her shoulders. Though the action had yet to ease her knotted stomach.

"Liza?"

Despite her apprehension, her heart sang and her lips turned upward in a grin as she saw the purple masked ninja slipping out of the entrance- a sudden urge overpowering her.

He obviously had the same thought as he had already opened his arms to her when she threw hers around him, welcoming her into a strong, steady embrace. He nuzzled his face into her hair and held her tightly to his chest as she pressed her cheek against him, delighting in the feel of him holding her.

It eased some of the fear and uncoiled her stomach.

Mostly.

She slid back slowly, unwillingly to end the embrace, until she was once again standing before him. The only difference was that their hands were now intertwined tightly.

"How are you doing?" He asked, excitement and concern in his gentle chocolate eyes. It was obvious that he was eager to hear the secret at long last...but he wanted to make sure she was alright first.

Touched by his concern, she smiled shakily at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm scared...but...I'm ready."

"You sure?"

She bit back a laugh, stepping back from him, her hands slipping from his. "Don't make me second guess myself, Donny, or I'll never be able to show you. It's now or never." She murmured as firmly as she could, making sure she was at least four feet from him now.

She held up her wrist, the watch glowing a faint blue from its odd circuitry, and grabbed it carefully with her free hand. Her hazel eyes flicked to Donatello's brown ones for a moment. "Are you ready?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

The purple masked ninja she'd come to know and love nodded, his expression encouraging and excited.

She nodded too, and, with another deep breath, tore the watch off her arm in one swift movement.

He was stunned into shocked silence by what he saw.

**FF: You thought you'd find out today didn't you? Nope! Sorry! Gotta wait another week! (i know I'm a sadist to you readers with this cliffhanger I'm sorry.)**

**FF: Also, thank you all my perfectly perfect reviewers! I love you all for your support and comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**FF: Hello my lovely reviewers and lurkers! After a marvelous amount of snow I am content and pleased with this winter C8**

**PokerFace1213:** I know, I know, but that was the only way I could separate the chapters! Otherwise it would have gone on too long. See? I have a valid reason beyond tormenting you! XD Yes, those little cuties are! (**Liza:+Donny** *blushes*) Don't explode- here's the big reveal!

**the potatoe one:** Yes really. (I'm so evil, I know XD) Why thank you! I know, they take such a long time! Ugh! It was so annoying- they just wouldn't cooperate when I told them to speed it up (**Donny:** *points at me sternly* Not your life, therefore you have no say.) Oh yes, those two are quite fun to write with their aggressive tendencies! heehee, I like to think it's apropriate too XD To be honest, I dreamed up this story while listening to it!

**insecure-author:** Yes! Yay for them! (**Liza:** *smiles shyly* Thanks for cheering for us!) Boo for cliffhanger! Boo for mean authoress XD Wait no longer, for it is here!

**FF: WOHOO! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the REVEAL!**

* * *

><p>(MidLate August)

**"****See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns"**

Liza's entire body rippled like a television screen before it turned off. When her image stabilized, the human girl he'd known no longer stood before him.

Or was, at least, transformed into something new.

There stood a tall, brunette with a small rounded snout, sporting two slits for a nose, thick lashes over familiar chocolatey-hazel eyes, and a nervous expression.

Her long brown hair had stayed, still draping over her shoulders and over one eye as she brushed it back, drawing attention to the fact that she now only had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Her skin was a soft green color, lost between flesh and scale, and a long tail swayed anxiously behind her.

She was also barefoot, a fact he hadn't noticed before, but now understood the reason behind it- her feet had only two thick toes each, shaped almost like claws. Shoes wouldn't be comfortable.

"Well?" She choked out with a fearful, shaky smile, inadvertently revealing sharp fangs and a slightly forked tongue. "Wh-what do you think?"

He didn't respond, merely staring shamelessly while his mouth hung open in shock.

Liza was a mutant. She was a _mutant_. _Liza_ was a _mutant_!

The shock of the sudden revelation was as powerful as a subway train smacking into his chest. He felt himself wobble slightly and sat down on the ground rather abruptly, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Donny? Are you okay?" She was suddenly right there, leaning over him, her hand reaching towards him. "What's wrong? Oh, I _knew_ something would go wrong!" She sounded near tears as she suddenly pulled back, gasping, "I'm so sorry, I overwhelmed you didn't I? I'm so _sorry_, I'll- I'll change back! Yes, I'll-"

The brunette mutant froze as his hand shot out to stop hers from strapping the watch back into place. She looked to him with wide eyes, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"You..." He fumbled for words, still working over the shock. "You're a...a _mutant_?"

She smiled weakly and laughed a little shakily. "yeah, I-I am. I, uh, I did some research and as far as I c-can tell I think I'm a-a Emerald Tree Boa or something. The markings s-seem to fit."

"Markings?" He echoed faintly, seemingly unable to formulate any other coherent words. At least his mind was recovering- slowly, but still.

"Um, yeah." She flushed darkly as she turned and, pulling on the back of her shirt, she lifted it just enough to reveal wobbly white markings making slender arrows on her back, pointing up her spine. "See?"

"Uh...huh..." He managed to say, eyes glued to her non-human form.

She tugged the shirt back down after a moment and faced him again, her face still rosy from her blush. "A-are you okay?" She whispered anxiously.

He swallowed and hesitantly nodded. "I...I'm good." He said in a strangled voice, staring past her as his mind slowly stabilized.

Liza was obviously upset by his response as tears began to slide down her face. Her lips trembled and she struggled valiantly to keep her face impassive, failing miserably as she stammered out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I _knew_ this was a bad i-idea, I'm s-so _sorry_..."

Her tears finally snapped his brain out of the shock and got the gears turning normally again.

He hurriedly reached out and cupped her face with both hands, making her look to him in shock. "No! No, Liza, no. This isn't something to be sorry about!" He soothed, quickly bringing her into a hug, his heart twisting at her tears.

She hiccupped and choked back a sob as she clung to him. "I-I thought...you'd li-like me better as-as a h-human..." She cried, burying her face into his chest. "I-I thought you'd b-be upset I k-kept this f-from you..."

"Liza, no..." He swayed from side to side gently, hoping the movement would help to calm the weeping brunette. "No. Look at me Liza, okay? Look at me."

She sniffled and lifted her head so her watery gaze could meet his.

"I can't even guess how much effort it took for you to show me this. How difficult it was. But I...I'm so _proud_ of you." He consoled her, petting her hair comfortingly. "I'm so proud and honored you trust me enough to show me your deepest secret."

"I wanted to show you the real me for s-so long, but I was scared." She whimpered, swallowing hard as she swiped at the tears. "It was partly 'cause of being taught not to tell anyone, but a lot of it was bein' afraid I'd _lose_ you 'cause I kept this from you, and the f-fear that you'd only like me 'cause I was a mutant like you..."

"Liza..." He sighed, touching his forehead to hers so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I've already seen the real you. _You_ doesn't mean what you look like, it's who you are. And you've shown me the real you- the human girl and the mutant are both Liza Richardson: sweet, shy, lovable, sympathetic, and the gentlest and kindest soul I've ever met. And the champion of the mudfights."

The brunette smiled up at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she giggled, and hugged him again. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her face against his, tension flooding out of her stiff muscles. "I was so worried..." She whispered.

"Oh, Liza...do you really think that little of me?" He sounded so sad.

"What?! No! No, I-!" She jerked upwards, but froze as she saw the teasing look on his face. "You were just...?"

He bit his lip, but could not hold back the chuckles that spilled out anyway. She just looked so funny-

"OH! You _mean_ little-!" She gasped and lunged forward, tackling him to the ground.

He grunted with the impact, but, to her surprise, he rolled and pinned her beneath him. "Nice try. But you've done that too many times for me to be unprepared." He smiled down at her as she writhed.

She squirmed and arched her spine, wiggling around as much she could. After a moment, she dropped limp to the ground, puffing and glaring up at her captor.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." The purple masked turtle grinned, readjusting his grip on her wrists. "You started it."

"And I'll finish it!" She grunted, and kicked her legs. She had actually not been trying to break free in her struggles, but had positioned her feet against his stomach- providing a perfect opportunity to throw him off of her.

However, he had not released her wrists, so when he fell onto his back, he accidentally dragged her on top of him. They landed with two "Oofs!" and lay there a moment, laughing and focusing on regaining their breath.

"Good move..." He chuckled, letting his head thunk gently upon the grass.

"I didn't kick you too hard did I?" Liza asked, concern underlying her playful tone as she placed one hand on his plastron.

"Nah, I've been kicked way harder before. Besides," He rapped his plastron lightly with his knuckles before slipping his hand around her to the small of her back. "I've got built in armor."

"Me too." She smiled and tapped on her own chest, making a few knocking sounds as her knuckles rapped against the plating hidden beneath her shirt. They chuckled a moment together.

Liza hummed contentedly and moved to relax, cuddling him slightly. But just before she let her head rest against his plastron, she jerked it back up. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

The hand that pushed her head down and wrapped around her waist was answer enough.

Liza giggled quietly and snuggled more firmly against him. "I'm glad you're not upset with me." She murmured, brushing her cheek up and down against his chest.

"It's hard to be when you're doing that..." He answered, his voice a little dreamy.

"No, silly," She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "I mean about the whole...secret-mutant-identity thing."

"Ohhhh. Why would I be mad? I understand." The purple banded turtle leaned forward and nuzzled her, snout to snout. "Besides, how could I be mad at someone as sweet as you?"

"Man, I didn't think you'd be such a flirt, Donny." She teased, tapping him playfully on the shoulder even as she blushed at the praise.

"I've got a lot of time to make up for." He replied, hugging her again.

"Oh really?" Liza's eyes widened slightly as a grin appeared on her lips. "And how long would that be exactly?"

"I don't know." He whispered, touching their noses together again, staring into her eyes. "It's hard to remember life without you..."

"Silly..." She whispered back, leaning forward to-

"HEY!"

"_GAH_!" "_OHMYGOODNESS_!" The two sprang apart in shock- Donny crouching and reaching for his bo, while Liza arched her spine and looked about wildly on all fours.

Lyska leaped down from her perch, a slightly amused slightly fixed look on her face. "Cozy there, huh?" She asked, arching an eyebrow sternly.

To Donatello's surprise, Liza jumped up, her face alight in a furious blush, and shouted, "_LYSKA_!"

"What? I'm the chaperone. I'm chaperone-ing." She defended herself, sliding past the angered snake girl to walk around Donatello. "Besides," the catgirl paused by his side, her tail coiling around him almost like a barrier. "I want to have a chat with him."

When the brunette tensed and opened her mouth to protest, Lyska interrupted, "Relax, I'm not going to bite him. I just want to talk."

Liza glared at her sibling for a moment and then glanced to Donny. He held up his hands and answered her unspoken question, "It's okay. But if you hear screaming- save me. Please."

She half-smiled and nodded, walking away to slip into the entrance to wait. He watched her go, silently cursing the fact that her sibling had butted in at THAT MOMENT.

"So," Lyska drew his attention back to herself by beginning to circle him again, her tail swaying almost ominously behind her. "You like my sibling, yes? In the romantic sense, I mean."

"Uh," He warily eyed her, made nervous by the slight aggression in her tone. "Which answer is the safest?"

"The truth." Her gaze sharpened as she answered, her circling becoming ever more intimidating as she dug her claws into the ground with every step.

He took a breath for courage. "Okay, then, yes. Yes, I do like her." He answered, struggling to keep his voice steady when Lyska abruptly jerked her face close to his to stare into his eyes.

"You sure? Absolutely certain?" She asked (more like demanded).

"_Yes_." He answered, maybe a little indignantly.

She scrutinized him a little and then smiled a genuine smile that made her seem so much more friendly. "Good." She nodded and then sat down in front of him, her long legs stretched to the side.

"Good?" He asked, eyeing her strangely. That was it? That was the whole 'she's-my-sis-back-off/protective-family-member' rant?

"Yes. My sibling has not led a very easy life, and I want to make sure that you will treat her right." She answered calmly, meeting his gaze with steady gray-blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head. "I mean, I know about the people trying to use her but she never really mentioned anything else, not that she usually would 'burden me' with her problems, but..."

"She hasn't told you?" Lyska seemed unsurprised. "Well, for many years we actually didn't have the watches- they were still being developed. We didn't get them until we were ten."

"You have one too?" The purple clad ninja blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Now do you want to hear the story or what?" She arched an eyeridge at him, displeased with the interruption.

"Sorry." He mumbled, fighting not to cross his arms.

"Liza was always a very careful and timid girl, so when we learned about how humans would respond to us, she was petrified of them. Our adopted parents never told any horror stories, but Liza and I could connect the dots. We knew how dangerous it was should we ever be discovered." Lyska sighed. "She lived nearly every day fearing that somehow we were going to be discovered and experimented on.

"When we did get the watches, she nearly had a heart attack every time the tutor came- it didn't matter if the watch was on, she still panicked. She got over the terror eventually, and started to want to observe and get to know humans.

"Then came other problems. Anyone she met only wanted to be her friend for money or special treatment, or tried to hurt her because they thought the reason she stayed to herself was because she thought she was better than them- not because she was shy." She explained, her tone quiet.

"What?" He whispered, eyes wide. "But she...I mean, I know people tried to use her, but..._hurt_ her? On _purpose_? She wouldn't put herself above anyone!"

The catgirl nodded somberly. "A lot of 'friends' turned out to be fake. They preyed on her forgiving personality for personal gain." She growled at the memory. "I wasn't there when she'd gone to a public high school, so a lot of nights she cried herself to sleep all alone. I was practically murderous when she told me."

"But I...she never really...mentioned, any of that. She just said that, she didn't have any real friends except me..." He mumbled to himself before he added, "No offense meant to you, I'm sure."

Lyska chuckled, her dark mood lightening for a moment. "None taken- I'm her adopted sibling, that's a rank above friend to her." Her tone turned slightly sad. "She didn't want you to worry or feel bad for her. She kept it to herself for your sake."

"...Why are you telling me this?" He asked, his mind reeling from the surprising backstory. "Shouldn't Liza be the one to tell me this?"

"Point. But I wanted to because I want to make sure you know perfectly why I am justified in saying this," She cleared her throat and then leaned close to him and said in a deathly quiet voice, "If you break her heart, I'll do several horrifically unspeakable things to you. Possibly involving your spine and/or your kidneys. Okay?"

He fought the urge to shiver at her eyes- cold as ice and hard as flint- and nodded. "I understand." He managed, smiling shakily when her expression thawed instantly and she smiled at him.

"Good. Liza?" She lifted her head and called out to her sister. "He's all yours for the..." she sent a glance to the sky "...half-hour you have left. I'll be watching."

The brunette's eyes lit up and she hurried over as the catgirl moved away into the foliage. "She didn't yell at you too badly did she?" Liza asked worriedly, one hand reaching to cup his face, faltering halfway there.

Donatello smiled at her and took her hand, pressing it to his cheek. "Not at all." He reassured her, his gaze softening as she blushed faintly, her fingers gently caressing his skin.

* * *

><p>Lyska smiled down at the couple below from her leafy perch, joy mingling with fear inside her chest.<p>

She was ecstatic her sibling had finally found the courage to tell her secrets to Donatello, that he was trustworthy enough, and that he cared enough about her to understand.

The fear that warred with that joy, was that, somehow, the two would part. Willingly or no, Liza would be heartbroken if it happened and Lyska was desperate to prevent that kind of suffering from befalling her little sister. (Granted, she found Donatello a very nice person and she approved of him and wouldn't wish him suffering either, but her sibling would always take priority in her life.)

The catgirl sighed, her ears flopping backwards, limp with resignation. Well, what would happen would happen, no matter what she did.

She loosened her grip on the bark and flung herself to the ground outside the glade, making certain the couple inside the glade did not know of her departure. She'd be back in thirty minutes anyway. What could happen?

...make that fifteen minutes.

She sighed again and trotted off in a random direction, making sure that she went in a straight line and always had the glade to her back- it was an unnecessary effort. She could easily find her way back from memory, but she felt a bit better employing this tactic.

The dirty blonde mutant dropped to all fours and stretched out her legs, one by one. Then, she settled into a nice, easy gait. It felt nice to just walk around, feeling the pull and stretch of her muscles, thinking aimlessly and just watching the beautiful forest around her. It felt very peaceful.

She craned her neck down and sniffed at the ground, frowning slightly. The summer months always made the grass more brittle and it even _smelled_ frail...and a little bitter.

Her claws scratched lightly at the dirt, feeling the dryness beneath her fingertips. She sneezed at the dust it stirred up and shook her head. Lifting her head, she grimaced, hating it when the forest became dry. It made it feel so lifeless and weak.

Her ears, folded back in distaste, perked upright as she detected a slight noise. Her gaze sharpened and she cocked her head, glancing around slowly, refusing to show alarm.

Lyska narrowed her eyes at a particular tree and growled lowly, "If you will continue to stalk me I _will_ repay the favor, you know."

A shadow detached from the tree's silhouette and stepped into the moonlight. "Is that a threat?" The blue masked turtle asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked him over and ignored the question. "And the other one. In the tree." She demanded stonily.

The leader- _Leonardo_, she reminded herself- met her gaze for a moment, then gestured sharply. That movement trigged another shadow, this one dropping from the tree branches to land heavily, yet quietly. The newcomer straightened and glared at her.

"Hello, Kitten." He growled, purposefully using the nickname she hated.

"Hello, Zorro." She hissed back, her fur fluffing up a bit. Her side still ached where he'd landed a lucky punch, and she was rather irritated by that.

She wanted a rematch, but would try to behave. For her sibling, if nothing else.

"Why are you following me?" Lyska asked tightly, her tail beginning to flick in agitation. "Have I committed some horrible evil against you?"

"We want to know why you're here and how you came to be here." Leonardo stated coolly. "Same as before."

"Tell me your story and I might tell you mine." She retorted. "Or, even better, how about you earn my trust and, oh, I don't know, _quit stalking me_?"

"Your refusing to answer the question isn't exactly making us feel like opening up to you." The blue masked ninja countered, his gaze not quite a glare, but close.

"Like we ever would anyway..." The red banded one muttered, earning a sharp look from his brother.

"Your stalking isn't making me feel like opening up either and neither are your comments. So I guess we can both improve upon a few things." Lyska hissed, her claws flexing on the dry earth.

Suddenly, her spine arched and her head whipped to stare behind her as a third figure strolled up to and past her, making her fur prickle at his proximity. "Woah, woah, _woah_, dudes. This is not how you go about a conversation." He stated, baby blue eyes disapproving as he stood right between the two parties, hands on his hips.

"_Mikey_, we told you to stay hidden for backup!" Leo hissed, looking rather distressed that his plan was now revealed. Raph looked just as irritated, if not more so, but now Lyska was becoming extremely nervous and twitchy.

She'd focused all of her energies forward without checking the forest to her back, a mistake she was trying to fix by swiveling her ears back and forth and doing 360degree lookouts. Her tail was fluffing up in alarm and anxiety as it lashed furiously.

"Here, I'll show you guys." The orange masked turtle cleared his throat a few times, then spoke happily to Lyska. "Hey there. My name's Michaelangelo, or Mikey for short. What's your name?"

The catgirl paused in her near frantic searching. Oh. Right. The other meetings had gone so disastrously nobody learned each other's names. Of course, Lyska already knew from talking to Donatello and Liza, but she'd have to play along.

"...Lyska." She said slowly, her silvery blue eyes scanning him for any signs of aggression. Surprisingly there were none...Either that, or they were skillfully hidden.

"Neat name, dudette!" He smiled at her, then pointed at his brothers. "That's Leonardo, or Leo, and that's Raphael, or Raph."

She stared hard at them, then looked to Michaelangelo. "Well, it's nice to meet _you_." She emphasized the 'you' part, sending a glare to his older brothers once she finished speaking.

"That mean you want to be friends?" He asked eagerly, practically bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"F-friends?" Lyska blinked in shock, her fur, fluffing up with agitation, settling somewhat.

"Yeah, friends!" The orange masked turtle continued to smile quite cheerily.

She normally would've found that cheerfulness irritating and would've gotten annoyed, but something about him she liked and found she couldn't get upset at. Maybe it was because he seemed so innocent.

But she couldn't let herself get too close.

"But we just _met_. You can't be friends with someone you just met." She stated a little harsher than she meant, glaring at the ground.

"Well, why not?" He blinked at her, looking confused but still happy.

"Because you don't know me. For all you know I could be a pyscho or something." Lyska's ears flattened. "Being friends with someone like that would just result in a lot of pain."

"But you're not."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"You're not a psycho." He repeated calmly...well, as calmly as Mikey-the-living-ball-of-energy could say anything. "You live here right? So you're just defending your home, right?"

The dirty blonde mutant examined him a bit more closely now, even going so far as to circle him once before replying. "You aren't like the others." She noted quietly, watching him with slightly softening eyes.

"Nope." He grinned and struck a pose. "I'm the awesome one."

She snorted, a smile tugging at her lips. "Y'know..." She started slowly, letting the tiny smile slip on her face- her true smile. "I think I _would_ like to be your friend."

He gasped, eyes widening hugely in excitement. "Really?!"

The catgirl nodded. "Mmhmm. On one condition though."

"Anything!" He snapped off a salute and stood at attention.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Keep the other ones in line, for me?" Her smirk only widened at the elder two turtle's shocked and rather irritated expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Well, how's that for a reveal? Not too cliche I hope. Anywho, Liza has something to explain for you all- take it away!<strong>

**Liza: Thanks. I just wanted to say that my watch creates a HOLOFORM not a hologram. A holoform is a solidified hologram. I'm explaining because this is the reason why Donny never felt my lack of a fourth finger or my weird skin texture. Just FYI.**

**FF: Thank Liza! Hope you guys liked! :)**


End file.
